


Reaper and Such

by Searching_Still



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searching_Still/pseuds/Searching_Still
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I was really inspired and made a character with the Marvel and DC world clashing. But it got a lot darker than anticipated. It also wasn't really meant to be a chapter by chapter story but I am going to try.Maia is an average fourteen year old. Except she is an assassin who is incredibly intelligent, has been tortured for years, was taught to kill by Ra's al Guhl, and has many many secrets.





	1. Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> I switch from various character's, mostly main, pov so yeah. Oh, and did I mention that I am honestly in love with writing but am not the best at grammar? No, well prepare yourself.

Maia’s POV  
I run, not looking behind me. I can tell that Barry Allen, the Flash, is chasing me. I can feel his electricity. Oh, it would be so lovely to aim an arrow or two at his heart. Maybe one at his fast moving legs. But no, I was not hired to kill him. I do not see the emptiness that I feel in his eyes. He will not be killed tonight. Nor tomorrow or the next day.  
In fact, I will not see Mr. Allen for awhile. I am moving far from the west coast and going in the very opposite direction. I have caused enough trouble for the Vibe, the Flash, and the Green Arrow. I have killed many in their cities. I guess those are the unfriendly neighborhoods over here. Star city not being a star and central city getting smaller it seems. I hop on a bike, hot wire it in 1.3 seconds, and spin away. I may not be sixteen or have a license, but I know how to drive. I know how to flee the scene. I know how to disappear completely, and that is what I must do.  
But before I go, I drop one letter on the ground. One letter that has absolutely none of my DNA on it but hundreds of others. I leave it there for Mr. Allen to find. I have it memorized by now, as it took me so long to write the truth. The truth must come out, but that doesn’t make it easier. I drive, fast enough that Barry won’t come after me, but slow enough that if he truly wanted to he could. I sigh with relief. Maybe this is just how things will work from now on. Maybe I should just keep running. I’m sure the Bratva would take me back if I proved that I could be loyal, however I can’t prove that.  
I was not bred to be a slave or an assassin. I wasn’t bred to be anything but a little girl. Of course, my parents, the foolish lot, never saw what I saw as a baby. How dangerous I was. They did not know I was messing around in labs as a toddler, did not know that I would be in high school at age eight. Did not know about the kidnapping or what happened to me. For they had died very soon after as I was born. I’m sure I could solve the mystery if I wanted to, not that I have it in my heart to. My heart is a broken, black mess. Not much love there. It is a chamber holding my secrets. It is the bars in the prison walls that held me years ago. It is the whip or the knife dragged down my back or Ra's Al Guhl taunting me until I snapped.  
My heart is a dangerous thing, one that I have learned not to play with, only to feed. For a monster still needs food to keep scaring you, it may be the one thing I have in common with people. The need to survive.  
Barry’s POV  
“Guys, I lost her,” I pant, holding the comms. I can hear the disappointment in Cisco, Kaitlin, Felicity, and Oliver. It constricts around my throat like a snake. “Did she leave any evidence behind?” Cisco asks, trying to stay hopeful. I sigh and run ahead, eyes landing on a note. I pick it up and see that it is addressed to us. All of us.  
I run back to S.T.A.R. Labs and open it. “‘To The Vibe, The Flash, The Green Arrow, and their teams.’” I frown and open the sealed envelope, handing it to Cisco for DNA testing. He waits to listen first. “‘Hello my dear friends. You may have heard of me, maybe not. It is always impossible to say. I am the Reaper, granted that it is not the best name that Cisco Ramon, or as you call him, The Vibe, could have come up with. However, it follows me around like the ghost of one I have killed.’” I take a breath, and look to Cisco.  
“She knows my name?” Cisco asks out loud, in absolute shock. I look back to the note, biting my lip. “‘I know I have caused much trouble for all of you, and honestly I am sorry. I always hate messing with lives, but hell, it happens a lot. Mr. Allen, or Flash, I am extremely sorry about the scares I have given you, but yours and Mr. Ramon’s and Ms. Snow’s idea of me being a ‘meta human’ are wrong. Of course, I can’t tell you how I do what I do, as that would bring too many clues to this exciting mystery.’” Kaitlin shakes her head in disbelief and I have to calm myself down before starting again.  
“‘Mr. Queen, you are the one I share most in common with, though you would never know. I could see the pained look in your eyes from the second I peered under that green hood of yours. Our pasts have intertwined many times, though you are not the most observant young man, if I do say so myself (which I do). I believe I have even crossed paths with Mr. Diggle in my journey, though probably not a beautiful path. I believe we have met in the desert, though you are not with the group right now. I can tell.’” We all shiver.  
“‘Ms. Smoak, I admire you most. You probably won’t take that as a compliment, since I am a ‘registered serial killer’ and all, but I assure you that you are impressive. However, if you thought that hacking through the government was hard, you should have seen some of the firewalls that I have had to break through, they weren’t pretty.’” Felicity takes a deep breath, getting more and more nervous. “‘Now, I assume that you are going to do a DNA test on this paper and envelope, because I know you all very well. Feel free, but you will be sad to know that over a thousand people have touched this paper, and one of them is not I.’”  
“‘Good luck in your travels, heroes and vigilantes. I do kind of hope that we will meet again. However, that would mean that I would be back to take one of your lives, and that would not be the best of meetings. I bid you farewell, and please don’t get too mad that you didn't catch me. Can’t always get them all, Barry. Love, the Reaper.’”  
My hands are shaking when I finish. “She knows all of our names. She has met us in person. Who is she?” I ask out loud. Oliver looks down, obviously thinking but coming up short. “Whoever she is, she knows what she’s doing,” Felicity says, pointing to the screens. “She hacked through all of the street cams in the US. I can’t get through the firewalls she’s put up.” I shake my head. Who is this woman? Why did she have to come here? And most importantly, is she finished?  
“I think there is only one person we can call for help,” I say, looking disappointed that it has come to this. “Don’t say it,” Oliver groans. I shrug. “He’s our only option.” Felicity sighs and clicks off the monitors. “You’re right. Go ahead and call Tony.” I bite my lip harder as I dial Tony Stark’s number. “Tony? Hey, so remember you said to call if we need your help? We need it.”


	2. Tony's What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes go too fast. I jump from thing to thing pretty quickly and have already written most of the story. Though I doubt anyone will read this, I thought it should be included.
> 
> Maia is hired to go after people in New York, where the Avengers are. Even she knows that she is going to get caught. The question is, when?

Tony’s POV  
I get Barry’s call in the middle of the night. “What is it?” I groan, going to get coffee. I can hear as he puts the phone on speaker. “This is an Avengers kind of problem,” Felicity explains. I sigh and push the button that calls for an emergency meeting. “Hold on for a sec.” I head to the Avengers conference room. Bucky and Steve run in first, as always. Rhodey slowly makes his way in. Clint and Natasha groan as they come in and Vision just floats through the wall.  
“You have the Avengers attention, team Flash and team Green Arrow,” I announce, putting the phone on a monitor. Their faces slowly pop up as they turn to facecam mode. I see Oliver hiding in the back. Suddenly, Peter runs in on the ceiling, jumping behind me. I roll my eyes at his tardiness, but excuse the poor kid as he barely gets any sleep at sixteen. “There is this woman,” Barry starts. “Is she hot?” Clint immediately asks. Steve punches him into the wall and he groans.  
Rhodey and I glare at our immature teammate and look back to Barry Allen. “She calls herself ‘the Reaper’ and left us a lengthy note apologizing for all of the trouble and the killing. She says that some of us have met her before, though they wouldn’t recognize her, and she has left us with no possible evidence.” I take a sip of coffee and turn to Steve and Rhodey. “How many did she kill?” Natasha asks, rubbing her eyes.  
“52 in Star, 33 in Central. 85 in total.” I groan setting down my coffee cup. “Felicity, haven’t you tracked her with the street cams?” I ask, disappointed in the tech genius. “She killed all of them in the US, stole a bike without a license plate, and set up firewalls to try and fix the cams. I can’t get through them on my own.” We all look at each other, eyebrows raised. This is getting more serious than I thought. “Who did she say she knew?” Steve asks, curiosity getting the best of our captain. “Oliver and John.”  
Oliver tries to shrink more in the background. I feel bad about what went down with the young man, upset with how I ended things. I shouldn’t have been so rough on someone like me. Someone who has gone through sh*t. “How old do you think she is?” Rhodey asks, finally speaking up. “Hard to say. I’d say around early twenties.” I nod slowly. “So, is there anything weird about her?” I ask, knowing with us that something is always off.  
Barry looks at a list of notes. “She is extremely strong, can turn invisible, and uses a lot of weapons.” I shrug. “So an average villain?” Barry snorts half-heart-idly but nods. I look at the clock as it turns to seven AM. “Do you know where she is headed?” Bucky finally asks. “She was heading east, toward you. But she could be anywhere by now.” I nod. “You guys coming down?” I ask, prepared to get rooms ready.  
Barry looks around. “Some of us. I am coming and Cisco is.” Felicity also includes herself. All eyes turn to the man trying to slink into the shadows. “Fine,” Oliver grumbles, obviously upset with seeing me again. I feel even worse. “Okay. See you four in a bit,” I say, closing off. I turn to the team. “So, I guess we wait.”  
Maia’s POV  
I head to New York, knowing that this is the stupidest thing that boss has ever done. I know that the Avengers will end up fighting with both teams. I know that I can take most down, but it will break any human part of me that is left. I will have to give into the monster. I won’t be able to make it. I drop the motorcycle at four miles from New York.  
I change into my normal clothes, or what is considered normal for a fourteen year old girl. Jeans and a tee shirt. Enough material to cover the scars. I calm myself completely. This is going to happen. I then, start to cry. I run into the police department sobbing. “Oh, Honey. What’s wrong?” A man asks. “I-I have no one left. Only my- my biological father,” I croak out, upset that I have to do this in the first place.  
“Who’s your father?” I look up to him, tears in my eyes. “Tony Stark.”  
In an hour, I am brought to the hospital for blood tests. I know that two blood tests will show up normal, but more than that and my weirdness will show up in the test tubes. Luckily, they only do two.  
“She’s his daughter.” I turn my ears, capturing the words. My ears are enhanced too, not that they would know that. Not that I would tell them. I look at the doctor’s hand. He is married. Shame, such a pretty boy shouldn’t be imprisoned by a rock. I look up to him, giving my 'innocence' off in waves. He kneels to me on the table. “They are going to take you to your dad, okay?” I nod. It’s like I’m two. I’m fourteen for god’s sake. I shouldn’t be treated like this.  
I calm myself down. I can’t lose it now. I can’t kill now, though I thirst for blood. I walk with the police officer, backpack still on my shoulder. They had searched it, not knowing that I, with extreme concentration, can turn stuff invisible. My body is easy, objects are not. Though, I have had lots of work and can do it with much ease. I sit in the passenger seat as it starts to pour. Raindrops begin their suicide mission of splatting on the concrete and on people. Raindrops are a lot like blood. Blood drips to the floor. But blood is thicker, harder to erase. It seems to always be on my skin, in memories or in real life.  
The officers had found my name fast. Afterall, everyone remembers the nine year old who had vanished. They can tell that I have gone through stuff, and I am annoyed with that. Now they treat me like something broken, though a monster usually is broken aren’t they?  
We walk into the building, getting half soaked. We head upstairs, after talking to the front desk. An AI leads us to Tony’s office. He is obviously busy, with the Reaper probably. He shoves stuff aside when he sees us, when he sees me. “Can I help you?” I bite my lip hard at those four words. (No, you can’t. I made a mistake coming to find you. I should leave.) I stay silent, shifting my weight. The officer takes over for me, noticing that I wasn’t going to talk.  
“We have the results. She is your daughter.” I feel blood on my lip, obviously from biting too hard. I lick it off, staring at the desk. “That shouldn’t be possible.” I swallow hard, annoyed with Stark. Stupid genius. “February thirteenth. It was snowing and you were running after my mother. You jumped onto the train, climbing in after her. You told her that you had to say something. Something important,” I stop, breathing through my nose. “But words developed into something more. Afterward, you left. Never talking to her again. Coraline Johnson, you do remember her, don’t you?” I ask, finally meeting his eyes.  
I watch as memories flash by, some good some bad. He remembers, but not willingly. He was a drunk back then, not wanting to remember anything but the taste of alcohol. Or so my mother wrote in her diary, which is long gone by now. I watch as the man unravels, and tries to pull himself back in.  
Tony’s POV  
No, this is too much. A daughter? I can’t do it. I barely remember Coraline, but I remember her eyes. Her daughter, my daughter, has them too. Blue with flecks of gold circling. Like a halo glowing in the ocean. But this girl’s eyes are colder, deeper. She has seen things that no girl should have seen. I can’t help but feel that I need to take her in. She looks as broken as I am. So, I do it. Without Steve or Rhodey knowing. I sign her life into my custody, and as soon as the officer leaves and the girl smiles lightly, I realize I did something right by my daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am going to post tomorrow maybe? I have it all edited but I doubt you will even be reading this so I am not going to rush. If you are reading this, hallelujah! I hope you are interested in finishing this. I promise to try and make it interesting. Also, sorry if I kind of mess up on what a character might think or say. I am more of a DC fan than Marvel, and I do make mistakes. Also, this book goes into like a lot of randomly serious parts and I will try to warn you. (Yes I am taking out a letter in a swear. Not for you, but for the sanity of my father.)


	3. A Lovely Dinner Filled With Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! People are reading this! That makes me so happy!
> 
> Maia meets Tony's friends and surprises them with her knowledge. But did she say too much?

Maia’s POV

I smile a fake smile. I send to him a piece of my brokenness. I knew he’d take me, a broken man himself. Little did he know that now I am working on the inside, not just the outside. I have many ways of seeing how the Avengers try to track me. But I can’t help but feel that tiny pull of real joy at seeing my biological father. I allow that to show a bit, before hearing someone coming and I tuck it safely behind the jagged spikes of my heart.

Tony watches as I slowly melt back to the shy little girl again, and steps a little closer. Captain America rushes in through the doors. “They’re coming in a half an hou-” He stops, looks at me, looks at Tony and freezes. I feel the muscles in my body get into fight mode, and I can’t relax them. Tony puts a hand on my shoulder, as if he needs to protect me. My hair is in a ponytail, and the top of my shirt is soaked. My jeans are a bit muddy and my shoes have been lost for awhile with how many holes are in the top. Overall, I look like a scared, dirty girl.

“Who’s she?” Tony gulps and I hear his heart rate increase. I listen to Steve’s breathing as he forces himself to slow it down, much like I do. “She’s um. My daughter.” I take a deep breath and hold it, trying not to accidentally turn invisible. I am not fighting. I am not invisible. I am here. I am in the moment. I am alive.

Another man, the Winter Soldier, walks in, having heard this with his own enhanced ears. I listen to a spark in his hand and look down at it. “Your sensory wires are overheating. You should turn off the top power module,” I say, before I can stop myself. Tony and the man drop their jaws. Sh*t. “Sorry,” I whisper, looking down again. I should have just stayed silent, like a good little girl. Of course, I am not a good little girl. I am the big bad wolf that ate that little girl.

I bite my lip again. “No, it’s fine,” He mutters, turning off the module. “You should get that upgraded. There are simple wiring tricks to fix overheating. I can tell by the metal framework that it has overheated before.” I bite my lip harder. D*mn it! Just stay quiet. Captain chuckles lightly. “She found a flaw in your genius, Tones. How do you feel about that?” I tilt my head, surveying the super soldier. I could take him down if I wanted to.

“Not that you could come anywhere close, Captain,” I mutter, knowing only he and the other soldier could hear my voice at the volume. Both I and the other soldier smirk as he gets angry. “I don’t need sass from another Stark.” I bite my lip, glaring at him. “I will keep, Johnson, thank you very much.” I don’t hold back my 'sass'. I don’t need to be shy right now. He raises his eyebrow at the sudden answer. “Um, let’s get you settled in, before some of my friends come.” “Maia.” He smiles wider. “Alright, Maia. I think I have a room on my private floor.” I nod and follow him, giving Captain America the middle finger behind my back.

The Winter Soldier bursts out in laughter, chuckling deep and holding his ribs. Tony turns to them and I just shrug, but I can’t keep a small smile from forming on my face. This was going to be fun.

He gives me a computer, a phone, and a tablet. I take all of them and hack them into being so coded and safe that it would take Tony and Felicity and more to hack through to my private information. And even then, it is all hidden. I look at the clock. Five minutes till they arrive. Five minutes until I go back to good girl. Five minutes until the possibility of everything falling apart, can hit home. “Five minutes till dinner,” Tony says, knocking lightly on my door. I don’t answer him, but hear him sigh and walk away.

“Sorry, Dad,” I whisper, wishing I could tell him everything. Every sob story and broken heart. Every scar and every tattoo. Every kill and every shatter of glass invading my corrupted heart. But alas, that will never happen. I am sure of it. The minutes tick by too slowly. Breathtakingly slowly. Enough for me to get a headache as I listen to the clock on the wall. I tear it off and rip out the back, hiding the clock guts in my closet.

Three slow breaths, two holds, one knuckle crack. I repeat it ten times. When I am done, Tony knocks once more on my door. I look at myself in the mirror. Hair down, fresh clothes. I never consider myself beautiful. For beauty is too human and I should not be considered as one. I walk over to the door and hear the gasp. Obviously, Tony believes in beauty. “Shall we?” I whisper, trying to move on. He nods, and notices the phone in my pocket.

I walk down the hallway, hearing the talking downstairs. We go down the steps, shoes slapping the face of each stair. I brace myself as I walk into the room. A hush falls and I am reminded of the Bratva. Of the days in the snow. I reach for the tattoo under my shirt on my neck without thinking. I snap out of it, seeing the pairs of eyes on me. Tony nudges me forward. I look back to him. We are almost the same height, my mother was tall also. I bite my lip, blood falling onto my face. I wipe it away quickly, but not quick enough for half the room.

I hear all of the heartbeats in the room and want to cover my ears. As strong as I am, my senses do overload sometimes. More blood falls on my tongue. Tony pushes me to a seat beside him. I look down. “Tony?” I notice that the voice came from Jim Rhodes or ‘Rhodey’. I close my eyes, willing this to go away. “Who’s this?” I cringe at the words. I wish I would just go invisible, disappearing forever. I try not to touch anything, because I know I will break it. It will shatter, and so will my disguise.

“This is Maia. She’s my…” My head snaps up. “Daughter. It’s not a swear Tony,” I mutter, getting annoyed. I close my eyes again. “Sh*t,” I whisper, knowing that only three people heard it. My heart is pounding fast in my chest, even though it should have been dead and silent. I am a killer, fierce and quiet. Why do I get myself into these situations? “Well, Maia. Introductions are in order.” I look back up. “Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Jim Rhodes, Peter Parker, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Barry Allen, Felicity Smoak, Cisco Ramon, and Oliver Queen,” I say, voice cracking on his name last.

Again, I hear gasps. Why do I do this to myself? “Impressive,” Oliver mutters. “Only the Green Arrow would think so,” I shoot back, quietly. He looks startled and I realize that I have said too much. My hands are shaking in my lap. I need to get out of here. “And how do you know who I am?” He asks, trying his luck at interrogation. I stare him directly in the eyes, not blinking. “There is a lot to be found on the internet if you look hard enough.” He blinks and I smirk lightly, winning the game.

Tony coughs and my attention is pulled away. “Maia will be staying with us. With me. That is not under negotiation.” My fingers drum out a quiet beat, wanting to crush something. I hear another voice. “So is my identity gone too, cause I have people to think about,” A small voice asks. I turn to Peter. I may be younger but I am a hell of a lot more mature, in more than one ways. “Your secret is safe. So are theirs. Keep your identity as long as possible and hold onto your love ones, before it’s too late,” I say, getting lost in the dark again. I snap out of it and my eyes find the empty plate again.

“I take it you don’t have family.” I nod once, not bringing more thought to the subject. “I’m sorry.” I smile lightly at the young boy. “Nothing to be sorry about. Death is all but natural, just struck in one spot too many times in my case,” I say, trying not to make him feel bad. “You can find family in friends,” Barry says, thinking about his own mother. I smile sadly. “If only I had those. You are a very lucky man, Barry Allen. Luckier than me.”

The atmosphere has turned thick, but I love the fog almost as much as the rain. I breathe deeper, senses returning to normal, anger levels down. Many of the heroes look down, remembering their losses. I look up, forgetting mine. I have lost too much to think about. Best not keep it in mind. “You seem young. What grade are you in?” Bucky asks. I sigh. I hate that question. “I am fourteen, but I graduated high school at nine. I technically went through a bit of college but I don’t think about it much. Can’t get a real job at this age.”

There are some low whistles that hit sharply at my ears. “Why didn't you continue college?” Peter asks. I turn to him. “Four years ago, I was kidnapped. I didn't have time to go to college.” Peter looks confused, though I know he is smarter than he seems. “So when did you get back?” I sigh, counting the months. “I don’t know. Probably four months back.” He nods, thinking. “That is when Spider Man fought the lizard on the subway,” I say, reminding him. He lights up a bit, realizing it too.

“So, you watched the news?” I look at Rhodey, a bit irritated. “News travels fast in many places. I knew exactly what each of you were fighting. Whether it was a meta human in Central city, a thug in Star, or an alien here.” “Where were you kidnapped?” I don’t face Oliver. “An island. Then somewhere else than Russia than somewhere else, etc. Never stayed in a place too long. The b*st*rds made sure of it.” I shake my head, scars flexing on my back.

I look up. “But that is in the past. I am here for the present.” Oliver squints at me. I made too many connections. I arrived too soon. This is all wrong. We eat in silence, many eyes staring at me as the fork shakes in my hand. I can tell that half thinks I’m weak and half thinks I’m strong. Who is betting on what, I can not say. I make my way upstairs, quickly. I get a text, a name, a face, and an address. Followed by three more, same information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if I spelled names wrong or anything else. Also, one thing that is always popping up is advanced hearing. I made it a lot more sensitive for Bucky, Steve, Peter, and Maia as it has an important roll in upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Inked Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia goes out and gets her 'job' done and Oliver finds out a secret about her.

Maia's POV

I suit up in my grey, black, and white costume. Mask on, voice manipulator on, AI ready and a busy night ahead.

I get back at four. I silently shower and get ready. Tony had given me a map of places to see. Only one interested me at the moment. I head for the gym, tee and yoga pants on just in case. I am kicking and punching and sweating to the music blasting in my ears. It hurts the enhanced, but the pain feels right. I stop, feeling a presence that should not be there. My eyes find Oliver immediately, hiding in the corner. I slow my breathing and pull out my earbuds. “That thing is barely alive.” I follow his finger to the punching bag. “That’s nothing.” His eyes glimmer. “I can tell. I see the restraint in your muscles.” Is it that obvious?

“If you want the gym, you can have it,” I say, starting to walk out. He grabs my arm, and I allow it, wanting to know what he saw. “Bratva.” I smile and speak in Russian. He answers very clearly. ‘Indeed. So were you?’ ‘Yes. But you are more than Bratva.’ I pull out of his hold. “That is your own opinion.” He shrugs, hair glowing from the lights. “Perhaps. Or maybe it’s an observation that the others haven’t seen yet.” I walk out. “You are a very careful man, not trusting anyone. I agree with your methods but keep them away from me. I am here for my father and him only.”

He sees right through the lie, smiling lightly. “I wonder what happened to you. No parents for years.” I match his smile, wearing it like the devil would. “Let’s just say I have been through stuff and leave it at that.” He smiles just as evilly. “For now.” I walk out, glad that my scars are covered and that he only saw the tattoo. I walk back to my room, brushing my hair and grab my phone.

Breakfast is in ten minutes, and I know I won’t be able to eat as much as I have to. My metabolism is much like Barry’s, working fast and needing food. In fact, I could eat as much as Barry, but that would look weird. I hear a small knock on my door. “Yes?” Peter walks through. He’s a couple inches shorter than me, and is in tears. “I- I didn't know where to go.” I squint. He and Tony are close, I know that. I look down and see glass in his arm.

I grab my kit from under the bed, setting his arm on my desk. “Sh*t, Peter. What did you do?” I grab the tweezers and have FRIDAY bring up the small pieces on the monitor. He cries when I start pulling out the biggest piece. “Shh. It’s okay. What happened?” I ask again, trying to calm him. I make him look elsewhere, not at the blood on the desk. “P-punched a window.” I smile lightly. I move to piece deeper in and he yelps. “Sorry,” I whisper. He shakes his head.

“Trying to save someone?” I ask, getting his mind off of the pain. He is a fast healer, like myself. He nods. I finally get the small pieces out and wrap his arm. “It’ll heal in three and a half hours, but you shouldn’t swing with it,” I say, carefully getting the glass into the garbage bin. “How would you know that?” I smile. “Felicity isn’t the only one that hacks.” He smiles back, but frowns motioning to the door. “Oh, they’ve been there the whole time,” I say, not looking at Tony and the others peeking through the door.

Peter frowns at that. Tony sighs, cover blown and walks in, others following. I wipe the blood off the desk expertly, and throw the rag away. I then wash my hands and swipe away the x-rays. “Peter, are you okay?” Tony asks. He nods, embarrassed to be caught. Tony looks at me and smiles. “Breakfast.” The few that had walked in walk out and I sigh. I was nice. Too nice. I let Peter get to that fragile human piece of me and I shouldn’t have.

I trail behind, sitting by Tony again. Peter’s arm being in a sling did not slow him down. Barry was way ahead of him also. I force myself to be okay with the small portion I get. I know where the line is and one day of not eating won’t cross it. Many days, though. I glare at the table, lost in thought. “Maia?” I look up. Oliver smirks lightly. “How did you sleep?” He knows. He so has to know. “Not bad. You?” Felicity looks at Oliver. “He doesn’t sleep.” I smile lightly. The exhaustion battle in full play as I haven’t slept more than two hours a night in years. Oliver watches me with careful eyes. Too careful. If he doesn’t know it, he will. He sees it in me.

We stare at each other, trying to get the other to break. Finally, he does and looks away then coughs. I look down at the empty plate. “More coffee?” The servant asks. “Please.” Tony raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say a thing about this being my fourth cup. I don’t survive on coffee, but it does help. Especially on a mostly empty stomach. Steve, however, clears his throat. “You like coffee?” I smile into my mug. “As much as an archer loves his bow,” I say, noting that I am adding to that number.

Clint laughs and Oliver frowns. “You have a deep connection with coffee then.” I smile. Not as much as I love my own bow. I tilt my head to the lounge room where Cisco turns on the news. “Four more deaths add up under the name of the Reaper. It seems that she has moved to the east coast of the US after killing more than eighty people on the west coast.” I sigh at the TV. And eighty before that and eighty before that. The list goes on. “The Reaper has not only visited the US though. She was in Finland days before and Europe before that-” My phone buzzes and my face lights up a bit.

“Josh?” I ask, trying not to hope at the familiar number. “Who else would it be?” I smile lightly. Josh was the guy I counted on when I was seven. Even though I could take care of myself, he made sure that I ate and that I wasn’t out in a thunderstorm. Josh was my safety net. Was. I stand from the table, ignoring the looks, and head to the corner of the room. “Josh, how are you? Did it work?” I ask, trying not to hope again. Josh sighs and I bite my lip.

“It didn't did it? Don’t tell me that it got worse or I will fly down there and slap that doctor of yours,” I growl. He laughs lightly, but starts to cough. “It didn't get worse, but it didn't get better either.” I frown even deeper. “So, what’s the news then? Don’t tell me you’ve given up.” I bite my lip harder, thinking of how he’d scold me and tell me not to do that. “Mai, it’s been two years.” I shake my head. “Two years can be normal.” He sighs. “Come on. We both knew this would happen.” I hold the phone tighter. “But I just got out again, J. Don’t leave after all of this,” I beg, keeping tears at bay but feelings break through the dam.

“Oh, Mai. Don’t you dare put down that serious mask. You are incredible you know that. You never needed me, I was just a friend.” I swallow hard at his words. “My only friend, and I always needed you, J.” He coughs harder this time and I look at the floor. “I never kept you safe.” I shake my head. “You weren’t supposed to. I didn't need you to.” His breathing quivers. “M, I failed you.” I shake my head. “No, I did. I should have never let those drug dealers get close to you. It’s my fault, J.” He laughs lightly. “You know that I love you right?” I nod and finally whisper, “I love you too.” He coughs harder. “You’re tough. You didn't need me. I love you and I am so proud of you.” I shake my head. “It’s too soon, J.” He laughs again, voice fading. “Isn’t always with you?”

“Goodbye, J,” I whisper, throat raw. “This isn’t goodbye. It’s see you later.” I shake my head, not able to laugh or do anything. “I hate you sometimes, J.” He laughs one last time. “And I always love you.” I hear the phone end and take a deep breath, biting my lip hard. I tuck the human back inside, avoiding the spikes. I look up, all eyes on me. “Who was that?” I smile lightly. “A man I used to know.” I turn back to my room, not crying but close. I don’t cry anymore. Haven’t since I was five when they came for me.

I hear a knock and allow Tony to come in. “I’m sorry.” I smile lightly. “It happens.” I see him contemplate what to say to that. He walks over and slowly hugs me. I keep the human locked away. I do not enjoy the hug. He finally let's go, and leaves me to my thoughts. Unfortunately, those are taken from me by my phone buzzing. Ten new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I don't always trust Google translate, so I am putting it in apostrophes, because I also don't use a lot of quotation marks. So yeah, not actually translating, sorry. BTW, I know that the Peter part was kinda random, but it helps build their relationship. Hope you are enjoying this. Trying to post twice a day. In case you were wondering, yes, I will be writing about Maia's fights. Keep in mind the hints I have dropped. Thanks so much for actually reading this!


	5. Caught...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia has ten victims and ends up getting herself into some trouble. What does she do? Let's just say that she did something pretty stupid.

Maia's POV

(Last ended on ten new people in texts) It’ll be more noticeable in the daylight. Which doesn’t matter anyway. I get halfway through my list when I am interrupted by an arrow zipping by. “Sh*t.” I stab the sixth victim and let him fall. I hide behind the wall and go invisible, slowly moving around Oliver until I tie him up.

I go back to being seen and smile at him. I then pull my own bow and grab an arrow from my quiver. I run up the wall, shooting him perfectly next to the heart. The damage is not done now, but when they try to remove it there is an eighty-seven point nine percent chance that he’ll bleed out. I know he will make it though. I then continue, running and free falling off the building, rolling perfectly and not breaking a thing. I run, knife in hand and see that Barry is occupied with Oliver. I move on to target number seven, twisting his neck and kissing his cheek, red lipstick stained there.

I then run to my eighth but get stopped by Vibe. I smile and wave goodbye, going invisible and moving silently in the alleyways. He jumps out of a portal and I strike, stabbing him in the legs and arms, pinned by two knives. I run, shooting my eighth with a pistol. Two more to go. Just two more. I near the woman just as Iron Man and Captain America show up. I sigh and throw a bomb at a building, knowing both will save the day over there. I kill her with a knife through the heart and an arrow in the skull.

One more. Hawkeye and Black Widow both fail, as I see the light sucked out of her eyes. I run, invisible. I make it back to my room, reading a note from Tony that says they will be back by dinner. Peter is waiting with me on the couch as they walk in. The news had covered the whole attack, a chopper filming me from above. I watch as I kill people in different methods, always smiling afterward. The monster in me enjoys it, the human is too weak to stop it.

Tony walks in, Oliver in his arms. Barry is helping Cisco walk. Steve is covered in dirt, from the bomb I assume. “Are you okay?” Peter asks Tony immediately, as the man nods. I ‘assess’ Oliver’s damage. “He needs stitches and a lot of support,” I say, looking at the arrow inside him. Oliver goes to grab it and I yelp. “Don’t! You will start to bleed out immediately you idiot. It just barely missed your heart.” He sighs.

Tony looks at me. “Do you know how to treat his wounds?” I bite my lip and nod slowly. Kaitlin runs up next to me. “Can you help me though, Kate?” I ask, knowing she will say yes. I force Oliver to sit, leaning on Tony. “Don’t move, Tony,” I mutter, grabbing towels and putting on gloves. “This is going to hurt like hell.” He glares down. “I lived there.” I laugh a little. “So did I, now shut up.” I take a deep breath and rip the arrow out of him. He screams, and I ignore it. “Kaitlin, pressure on the back.” She nods, holding towels against it. I disinfect the wound, though my arrows are clean.

I rip his shirt and start to stitch it. I move to the back and do the same. I then put bandages on both sides. Tony sets him gently onto the couch. Kaitlin leaves, but I continue working on him. He has more wounds from my tight wrapping job. Cisco gets moved into the room and it takes a lot longer for me to dress his wounds. I listen to Tony talk to Oliver. “I am so sorry, Oliver.” Oliver sighs. “It wasn’t your fault. You were right.”

Tony shakes his head. “No, I wasn’t. You are so much more than a vigilante and killer. You are a hero.” Oliver sighs again. “I appreciate, Tony. I do.” “But?” I bite my lip hard. “I’ve done some things.” Haven’t we all? “So? You help people know and that’s what matters. Not the past, the present.” I bite my lip harder. I finish Cisco and start cleaning him up. He fell asleep through the process but flinched as I cleaned the knife slashes. I peel off my bloody gloves and start to clean up. “Thanks.” I don’t turn around. “For what?” I ask. “Helping.” I turn to him and nod. Better than hurting.

Four days pass.

Tony and Oliver are friends again. They didn't say it, but we all know it. The Reaper is getting worse and they haven’t gotten even a hint. I head out, already feeling my empty stomach making me weaker. I start going after my victims. “Reaper, stop!” I turn to Tony and crack the woman’s neck, throwing her at least seven yards away. “Why?” I ask, smiling. I start running but get dizzy. “Not now,” I mutter, stumbling to a wall. I run across the street and feel the pain. My left arm smokes and burns and I am tempted to scream, but that will never happen again. “F*ck!” I turn invisible, holding the arm so blood doesn’t drip everywhere. I can tell they are giving up, heading back to the tower. I head there also.

I sneak into my room, swearing loudly. “FRIDAY, turn on soundproof mode,” I yell, fishing for my kit. Tony had blasted my whole arm and if not for my quick healing and the odd angle, it would have blown completely off. “Sh*t!” I find gauze and turn on the lamp. “Maia, you are hurt. Would you like me to call someone?” I rip off my bloodied costume, cringing. “No, d*mn it.” I set my arm on the desk. I carefully touch it and swear louder.

“I need to leave,” I mutter to myself. I pack with one arm, not looking at my left arm for the time being. “Why are you leaving?” FRIDAY asks. I swear. “Because I never should have come here anyway.” Blood rushes in my ears and I am breathing heavily. “I should have destroyed that stupid suit when I had the chance,” I mutter, zipping away my stuff. “Why didn't you?” I swear at the AI. “Cause I screwed up, FRI. Just like always.” I start to wrap my arm, tightly redoing it and swearing at the pain again. “Don’t you love Tony?”

I scoff at the question. “No. Love is a useless emotion. Learned that the hard way at six years old,” I mutter, concentrating on the wrapping. “Because your parents died?” I roll my eyes. “Sure,” I reply, sarcastically. I hear shifting outside. I swear again. “Of course you didn't mute the room. Of course you let them listen,” I mutter, putting the bag down. “I’m sorry, Maia.” I shake my head. “No you aren’t. No one is sorry when it comes to me.” I look at the door, sitting on the bed. “I suppose with Oliver Queen here, the truth will have to come out.He used to be the best you know, until I came,” I tell the AI, getting lost in memories.

“Yep. He was the one I had to be. Until I became worse. They all wished I was like him again, never happened.” I look at the door. I walk over and open the door. I hold out both arms, barely cringing at the movement anymore. No one moves, they just stare. “Come on, I don’t give myself up easily. This is your chance, take it,” I say, holding my hands out further. Blood is dripping from my arm, but I don’t notice. I am dizzy again, but I push through it.

Finally, Oliver comes and pulls my hands backward, putting them in handcuffs. He pulls me to a conference room, others following behind silently. I am forced into a chair, not that I couldn’t break the handcuffs. Everyone sits in front of me, Oliver staring directly into my eyes. “Can you at least take the kid out of the room? His ears shouldn’t have to hear the answers to your questions,” I sigh, nodding at Peter. He crosses his arms but Tony gives in, pushing him out the door and soundproofing the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. I was a total DC fan before and didn't actually know that Wanda existed, so unfortunately, she is not in. If you guys want me to add her in later, comment or email me at niyahmyst@gmail.com. Hope you guys are enjoying this! XOXO


	6. The Oh So Terrible Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver asks Maia questions and she realizes a huge secret her boss had kept from her. (Cringe warning?) Btw, thanks so much for reading this! It means a ton to me. I am actually writing a lot of fan fictions at the moment and might publish a new one (?). Still trying to upload at least once a day!

Maia's POV  
Oliver starts hooking me up to a lie detector and I can’t help but laugh hard. He frowns and I start to stop, smiling wide. “Sorry, it’s just, I know that you can trick the machine. Do you honestly think that I can’t?” I ask, a little disappointed in him. He bites his lip but finishes. “Then I guess we are going to hope that you will tell the truth.” I smile lightly and crack my neck. Oliver watches the machine and then looks to me. “What is your full name?”

I roll my eyes. “Maia Lee Johnson.” He nods slowly. “Are you the Reaper?” “Yes.” “Did you recently get injured by Iron Man?” I roll my eyes again but say yes. “Are you really my daughter?” I bite my lip and look at Tony, tears are in his eyes. My breathing quickens, knowing that I probably can’t escape. I get hit with another round of dizziness and squeeze my eyes shut to block out the spinning room. “Yes.” I hear his heartbeat quicken. “I’m sorry, Tony. I really am. I never wanted to hurt you or get close to you. I tried to keep my distance and I did for a long time. I hate screwing up lives, but it’s a specialty.”

I open my eyes, world still spinning. “Are you hired?” I try to look at Oliver again. “Yes, but I don’t get paid.” “Who’s your boss?” I shake my head, upset at the one truth. “His face is so screwed up and nobody calls him by his name. I honestly have no idea.” I start thinking about Boss. “He is a truly awful man, but not as bad as I am. I didn't hate him at first, I actually liked him. I needed a father figure, someone to look up to. When he got me, he just smiled. I thought that this was it. I was finally going to be loved. But then he found my strength. Figured out how to motivate me until I no longer needed motivation to kill. Yes, an awful man indeed. But not the first one to use me, far from it actually.”

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. “What day is it?” I ask, realizing something. I am so incredibly stupid. How could I have not known? “It’s the thirteenth, but don’t change the subject.” My eyes cloud. “The b*st*rd. How dare he!” I shake my head, angrily. “Of course that’s why he sent me on a suicide mission. Knowing I would get caught, counting on me getting caught. That d*mn man!” I shake with fury, hands hitting the chair behind my back. “He knew I would get caught at the end of the contract. He knew it! Then he wouldn’t have to deal with me. Wouldn’t have to worry about being a target. God, I’m so stupid!” I shout, not realizing that I have been flickering invisibly.

“What contract?” I bite my lip, blood spilling down. “When I was ten I wanted a way out, probably the most human thing I have ever done. He agreed and set a date. The thirteenth of this month today. I, at first, couldn’t wait for that day. I didn't realize that I would never lead a normal life and that I would be a fugitive. I was school smart, not street smart. I forgot about that day and now that it’s come, it makes sense why he would send me against all of you. He knew I wouldn’t make it. Not without getting rid of the last human in me.” I rub my eyes and then realize that I had broken the handcuffs and hadn’t felt it.

“Sorry,” I mutter, looking down at the handcuff pieces. “Prove it.” I look at Oliver confused. “Prove what?” He cracks a knuckle. “That you were tortured.” I bite my lip. Did it really have to come to this? “Do you have a towel?” I ask, sighing. He hands me a washcloth, raising an eyebrow. I slowly wipe away the concealer on my right cheek, showing the three scars. Then I wipe away the concealer on my neck, showing five scars. I then, stand up and unhook myself from the machine. I pull my shirt off and rip the bottoms of my pants till I have jagged shorts. Everybody gasps. I turn around, showing tattoos and more scars.

“Happy?” I ask, sitting back down. Oliver just stares. “You thought twenty percent was bad? Try forty-seven percent. I am a fast healer, but men have found ways to stop that enough to keep scars on.” I itch the burn spot on my shoulder, absentmindedly. “Now can you get on with it?” I ask, having had enough of this conversation. “Get on with what?” I can’t hold back the eye roll. “Killing me. I don’t care who does it or if I do it myself. It can be quick or slow, painful or painless. Honestly, I just want to know when it’s happening.”

Everybody looks surprised. I sigh again. “I can’t sit in jail, I can break out. I have figured out exactly three hundred and twenty-nine ways to break out of your meta human jails, and I have escaped the Lian Yu jail five and a half times. You can’t wipe my mind, killing is in my heart not memories.” They all bite their lips, thinking. “You shouldn’t die,” Felicity whispers. I raise an eyebrow. “I beg to differ. I am a monster, not human Felicity. I hack crazily. I am skilled with practically every weapon on the planet. I have killed more than a thousand people before the age of fifteen. I should never have been born, and I can’t change the past.”

Bucky steps forward. “You are human.” I shake my head. “The fact that you were apologizing makes you human.” The blood leaks out of my mouth, onto the table. “Bucky, apologies don’t take away the kills I’ve made. The hearts I have torn apart.” Bucky kneels to me. “I’ve killed too.” I roll my eyes. “Because of the Winter Soldier in you. I kill for sport.” He shakes his head. “I can prove you are human.” I shake my head. “Give me one reason.” “It’s not a reason, it’s a person.” I start to shake. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He nods. “Josh.” I shake harder, eyes clouded with memories of my mentor. “He was nobody,” I lie.

“I sent him after you. I knew you weren’t the little innocent girl people thought you were. But you told him how you felt about yourself.” I look away from him. “You shouldn’t know about that.” He grabs my face in his metal hand. “But I do. You told him you hate that killing calls for you. You hate how much power you hold. You wish you were never made this way.” I growl. “I was seven years old, I didn't know what I was saying.” “Maia, you saved him.” I rip my face from his hand. “No, I didn't. I didn't help him, I hurt him. I hurt the one person who never saw me as a monster.”

“You did help him. August ninth you helped him.” I glare at him. “He told no one about that day.” He nods slowly and I can hear everyone’s heartbeat quicken. I stand up, almost eye level with the man. “Nothing happened that day.” “You saved his life, Maia!” I shudder at the volume and both Steve and I hold our ears. My enhanced ears ring. “Careful, Buck.” He whispers a sorry to Steve. “You told him what you were doing.” I shake my head. “I did nothing but kill.”  
He shakes his head harder. “You were a h-” “DON’T SAY THAT WORD!” I cringe at my own volume and he and Steve hold their ears again too. Blood is spilling out my own, but I don’t care. “You were. You admitted to him that for every life you took, you saved two more.” I bite my bleeding lip and look away. “I was weaker back then,” I whisper. “You still do it now.” I shake my head. “Not as much as I used to.”

There are tears on my cheeks. “I haven’t cried for seven years,” I whisper, shaking. “Humans cry.” I lick the blood off my lip. “I haven’t been human for a long time.” Bucky wipes a tear off my cheek. “Maybe you just need help finding your way back.” I shake my head and stare at the ground. “The last time Josh tried his ribs were broken seventeen times, he lost a leg, and he almost died forty-two times.” Bucky nods. “Yes, flashbacks, nightmares, anger issues. The works.” I bite my lip harder.  
“Emotions are stupid.” He smiles lightly. “Not always.” Oliver clears his throat. “You look like you’re going to faint.” He’s right. My knees are buckling and I have a hand on the table. “It’s my metabolism. I haven’t eaten the right amount of food in six or seven days.” Barry shifts his weight. “That’s what happens to me.” I nod slowly, not looking at him, just staring at Bucky. “I eat about what you eat.” Cisco whistles and Bucky and I cringe, holding our ears again. “Sorry.”

I breathe heavily. “It’s too much, Bucky. I’m like a deadly toddler. Constantly need to be watched.” He smiles lightly. “Yeah well they watch me twenty-four/seven anyway. What’s one more person?” “A death wish.” He grunts. “Bucky, I can beat you and Steve if I wanted to. I’m not worth the risk of all three of these teams,” I try to persuade. He pushes me away. “Two teams will leave eventually.” I roll my eyes. “Like a couple thousand miles will stop me.” I hear the door get almost torn off its hinges. “Sh*t,” I whisper, forgetting about the hormonal teen.

Peter slams through the door just as I turn invisible. “Where is she?” I hold my breath, knowing he can probably hear my heartbeat. “Peter, I’m sorry,” I say, stepping away. His eyes scan the room. “You saved our lives and tried to take them!” I sigh hard and flicker back. “I know.” He walks over and punches me in the face. I barely move. He looks confused. He tries again. “Peter. Stop!” He finally obeys Tony.  
“She is stronger than you, Pete.” I shiver a little. Tony hates me. I can tell. Peter looks at my scars and his jaw drops. I lean back against the wall, breathing heavily. “D*mn it,” I whisper, dark spots clouding my vision. Tony steps forward but second guesses himself. I’m on my knees, shaking. 

“She’s stronger than you, R. You NEED to get stronger.” I cry lightly and get hit hard. “No crying!” I look up at Rahs and stop, wiping tears and blood from my chin. “Just work on it or you won’t be eating.” “Yes, sir. I understand.” “Do you?” I blink and look down. “One hundred percent.” “Good, because I can always bring out the katanas.” I shiver. “No. The katanas aren’t needed, I swear. I will kill her, I promise.” 

“I promise,” I whisper, crying softer. I continue shaking, not able to get the memory out of my mind.

Someone slides down next to me, and puts a hand on my shoulder. I cringe and look at Tony. “I’m sorry, Tony. You deserve a daughter so much better than me,” I whisper, looking down. He pulls me against him, not saying a word. “You deserve so much more than this broken piece,” I continue, closing my eyes. “We are all broken,” He mutters. “Not like me. I was broken when I was born.” He shakes his head. I pull away from him. “This is a terrible idea.” Bucky puts a hand on my shoulder. “My ideas usually are.” I shake my head.

“Bucky, I killed someone when I was five years old.” He shivers a little but shakes it off. “I don’t deserve another chance. I can’t have another chance. I am too broken. I am wired to kill.” He shakes his head. “So was I.” “Not at five years old!” We both cringe again at our own volume and I feel more blood come out of my ears. My head turns to Steve who is also in pain and Peter rubs his ears a little. “Bucky, the idea was nice. Too nice. You are all too good for me.” Tony walks over. “We will discuss this tomorrow.” I shake my head. “I am not staying.”

He grabs my arm. “Yes, you are.” I bite my lip hard. “And why would I do that?” I ask. “Because, you yourself said that Oliver has ways to motivate someone.” I lick my lips and look at Oliver. “He won’t crack me. I’ve been trained for it.” Tony smiles lightly. “Maybe not, but he can make you stay until it is morning. Or, you could go into that room and sleep.” I start to shake again. “I don't sleep.” Tony raises his eyebrow. “One thing in common. If you stick around we might find more.” I sigh and look up. “Peter is practically a son to you now. Just hold him. You don’t need me Tony. No one does.”

“Josh did.” I turn to Rhodey, who hasn’t said a word. “Just because I stopped him from killing himself does not mean anything. He still died.” “We all do. But we can make life better before that, can’t we?” I frown. “Perhaps.” “So, let’s make your life better.” I shake my head. “There is no point.” “There is a point.” “And what might that be?” 

“Love.” I shiver at Oliver’s word. “No such thing.”  
“Sounds like you loved Josh.” “And that is why there is no such thing. Josh is gone. Even if I loved him like a father. Even if it was for awhile. It’s gone now. It won’t return. It shouldn’t return.” Oliver steps closer. “That’s what I thought.” I shake. “Till what? You realized you loved Felicity?” He takes a step back. “We have an odd relationship,” He whispers.“I’m sorry.” He nods. “That doesn’t mean I can’t love her in another way though.”

I look around the room and they all nod. “And what? You will all love me? Tony will love me? I don’t think so.” “Give it a shot.” “He says to the killer.” “To the ex assassin.” “Is that the term for it now?” “Yes,” Bucky and Oliver say in sync. I raise my eyebrows lightly. Peter yawns and several join him. I look around the room, exhausted but not sleepy. “Wouldn't you love to work next to Tony?” “Won’t happen.” “Fall asleep soundly at night?” “Nada.” “Be loved?” I pause and Oliver smiles. “I win.” I bite my lip. “For now,” I say in Russian. He laughs. “Perhaps,” He returns, also in Russian. I smile at everyone’s confusion. I feel Tony put a hand on my back and guide me to ‘my room’.

I sit on the bed and stare at him. “Want to search the room?” I ask, offering it up. He thinks for a moment and shakes his head. “No, that won’t be necessary.” I squint, exhaustion starting to take hold. “Why not?” He smiles so lightly that I can barely see it. “Because, I trust you.” After that, he leaves, closing the door but not locking it. I sigh. “Why?” I ask out loud. I then head to the personal bathroom and shower the dirt and blood off of me. My arm is already healing, though it still hurts like hell. I look at myself in the mirror, scars and all.

A monster, a human, a girl, an assassin, a killer, a daughter. With all those words describing me, and more, I can’t help but think that I am not fully any of them. My name is Maia, but who is Maia? I can’t help but feel like a blank slate. A blank slate with slashes and spikes, but a blank slate no less. Who am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this kinda foreshadows the beginning of relationships with people. Also, like I said, stuff gets a lot darker, so just wait and see. Thanks so much for reading! I will try to post again tomorrow, maybe even twice.


	7. Bets and Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia gets invited to spar with everyone once Tony says that it might be a good idea. Bets are placed, some win others lose and they get a surprised visit from the two men that Maia both loves and hates almost as much as her kidnappers.

Tony’s POV  
Nine days later.

Maia hasn’t come out of her room. We all bring food to her, lots since she needs it, but she doesn’t come out. She eats, maybe she sleeps, and she thinks. Every once in awhile I hear a monitor in her room with the news or hear her typing on her laptop, but other than that, silence. Until today.

Clint and I are shouting, a useless argument. I told him that Disney channel is stupid. He was not amused. Finally, a door slams, startling us both. Maia walks out, blonde brown hair in a ponytail, scars on her face and neck in full display, wearing yoga pants and a low tank top. She has her hands on her ears and I understand. Her enhanced ears are hurting, and it’s our fault. “Either shut up or turn the TV off, I can’t hear anything but you two and your dumb argument,” She says, obviously upset. Bucky is a couple steps behind her, rubbing his ears also. “Sorry,” I tell her, muting the TV with Disney channel blasting. “Idiots,” She mutters, walking back to her room. I see her tattoo, ‘Bratva’ or whatever.

I don’t know what the design means but Oliver would. Bucky walks back to the room that he and Natasha were in, hand still rubbing his ear. I glare one last time at Clint and then head to the gym to find Ollie. He is working out shirtless, back gleaming with sweat as he takes down Barry and works to disarm Steve. Steve and him tie, both on the ground smiling.

I walk over as they stand up, wiping off sweat. “Hey, Oliver.” He smiles a bit wider. “Hey, Tony. What’s up?” I smile at the friendliness that I had missed. “I was wondering what Maia’s tattoo meant. Hers is like yours.” He sighs and dabs his face with a towel, sitting on a bench. “The Bratva is a Russian mob of sorts. My tattoo means that I was the leader, her tattoo ranks above me.” I squint. Maia was in the Russian mob? I nod, thanking him and start to walk off. “Did you see her?” He asks, standing back up. Steve and Barry turn to me, also wondering. “Yeah, briefly. Her ears were hurting when Clint and I were shouting at each other.

He nods, not quite satisfied. “She’ll come around,” I tell him, knowing that they both have stuff in common. He nods and turns back to Barry, getting ready to spar again. I walk back upstairs, searching about the Bratva. I don’t get much as it is a mob, and there are always secrets in mobs. Where else has she been?

At dinner, all of us argue, run, or walk into the dining room. Cisco, Kaitlin, and Felicity are leaving tomorrow. Oliver and Barry want to hang around a bit longer. We all sit down, holding our breath and wondering if she is going to show. When she doesn’t, we start talking again. Peter, Steve, and Bucky turn their enhanced ears to the doors. Maia walks past, shoes tapping quietly. She goes into a room, grabs something, and then heads back upstairs.  
“Better than nothing,” I mutter. I hear a couple sighs of agreement as dinner starts. What can I do to help her? Is there something I should be doing? “Maybe she should train with us,” I whisper aloud, not realizing I had said it. Steve and Peter drop their forks. I turn, realizing I said that out loud. “No way.” I bite my lip at Peter. “She is dangerous.” Steve nods in agreement. “She is not training with us, Tony. We train to save people.” Bucky turns to him. “She needs to be saved.” “From who?” “Herself.” All of us listen in. “That doesn’t mean that we should fight with her.” “Fighting releases pent up emotions.” “So?” “So, if she releases them in a positive way there is less chance of a blow up.”

Natasha and Felicity nod together, teaming up with Bucky. Peter and Steve glare at them. “She can kill us,” Peter squeaks, crossing his arms. “We can all kill each other,” Oliver points out, making up his mind. “She is too far gone in my opinion,” Kaitlin whispers. Cisco nods with her. I look at Clint. “She is dangerous,” He says, looking down. We all glare at each other. “Maybe we should ask her?” Vision says, floating in through the door. We all turn to him and he shrugs. “I’m just saying, you don’t know till you try. Ask her if she even wants to participate.”

Team Steve and Peter bite their lips. Mine and Buck's team smiles lightly. “Fine,” Steve says, breaking the silence. “We will ask her to join tomorrow morning. If she declines, she stays away. If she joins and almost kills us all, she stays away.” Bucky shakes his head. “She will join and she will be amazing. I bet it.” Clint pulls out his wallet. “How much?” Bucky smiles. “Two hundred.” I roll my eyes at the small number, but others start joining in. The pot grows as the teams throw cash together. By the end of dinner, there is over two thousand dollars on each side. I shake my head at the stupid thing and Oliver frowns too. Both of us didn't put money in, for different reasons probably. The problem is, I don’t know where I would put my money. I am not sure if she will want to join. I am not sure what will happen. I suppose time will tell.

Everybody is jazzed the next morning. We all nominated Oliver to ask her, who frowned at the nomination. We listen as he walks to her room and knocks on the door. I hear him go inside and then we all hold our breath. He walks out with Maia several steps behind. My eyes widen when I see that she has her hair in a ponytail and is wearing a sports bra and shorts. “I guess we are training then,” She says, looking at the floor.My team smiles, the other team frowns, though there is still hope for them. We walk down to the training room, everyone silent. Today is one on one. We made a whole list last night with the fighters, seeing who would go against who. Maia is fighting a lot of us and I hope, not for money, that she is good.

Maia’s POV

I look at the board on the wall. There is only one arena so one fight at a time. I bite my lip when I see how many I am signed up for. “What are the rules?” I ask, scanning the board again. “No weapons but powers of any kind are aloud,” Tony says. I nod, turning to the fighters. Natasha, Oliver, Barry, Steve, Bucky, Clint, and I are the only ones signed up today. Everyone else is watching.“When the person taps out, they lose,” Steve grumbles to me, not looking me in the eye. I scan the ‘audience’ and see lots of bulges in pockets. “And bets are placed?” I ask. Tony and Oliver smile, trying to hold in laughter. “Umm, yeah,” Clint says, obviously not thinking I would catch on. I roll my eyes. Of course that is why they invited me, to see if I was lying. Well I am not willing to let this opportunity go to waste. I am kicking their asses.

Natasha and Clint go first, Natasha winning by a mile. Clint is decent with a bow but combat isn’t a strong suit. Oliver goes against Natasha next, winning also very fast. Barry goes against Oliver and he loses when Oliver trips him as he runs in circles. Then I go against Natasha. I smile and go invisible, waiting for her to approach. She steps forward, searching and I sweep her legs out from under her, arm bent backward. She grits her teeth as she taps out, upset to have lost so quickly.

Bucky and Steve fight, a tie being placed as they both get on the ground. I go against Barry, and win extremely fast again. Then, Oliver and I face off. Oliver watches as I go invisible, but I move around this time. I kick him in the leg and he buckles to the floor, gritting his teeth. He grabs my leg but I kick his face, forcing him down. Both of his legs blocked, and arms bent backward. He spits out blood, half-smiling half-frowning and taps a leg three times. I get off of him, smiling lightly. But then I realize that I have two more fights. Bucky and Steve.

I take a deep breath as Bucky and I circle each other. He charges as I go invisible and trip him, using the easiest move once more. He gets up quickly and I pick him up throwing him to the wall. I hear gasps, but both of us are smiling though. He goes for my legs, knocking me to the floor hard enough that there is a crack in the marble. I laugh and kick him hard, swinging up and running up the wall, flipping and landing on top of him forcing his face down to the mat.

I bend his human arm back farther and farther until I hear three taps and let go, helping him up. He wipes blood from his face, still smiling. “Good job, kid.” I roll my eyes but shake his hand anyway. I then turn to my last opponent. Steve looks furious. We circle each other and he snaps. He barrels after me like Bucky and I barely have time to step out of the way. I pull him down hard, and force him underneath me. He gets in a good kick and I am underneath him. I look into his angry eyes and see a hint of fear. Is that why he hates me? Because he is afraid of me?

I roll him underneath me after kicking him and punching him off. We tumble back and forth and finally I growl, angry myself, and throw him across the room. He slumps to the floor, getting up on wobbly legs. “Why do you hate me?” I ask, crossing over to him. He runs at me and I turn invisible again, tripping him to the ground. I push my feet down onto him, smelling blood. He thrashes and I force him down harder.“I try hard Steve. I really do, but you hate me deeply.” He thrashes again and I punch him in the jaw. Finally, he goes slack. “No, I don’t.” I roll my eyes, upset with him. “Yeah, you do. Why?” I ask again, pulling his arm back farther. He groans and tries to move, but fails. “Because, I don’t want you to hurt Tony.” I relax my grip a bit, but squeeze harder when he tries to move again, hearing a yelp.  
“In what way?” I ask, knowing the answer myself. “Mentally. He’s been through enough and you aren’t exactly helping.” I punch him again and he taps once. Then twice. Then a third time. I let him go and stand up, pulling him with me. I grab his face and force him to look into my eyes. “I swear that I will never try to hurt Tony, in any way.” He laughs lightly. “What does that swear mean to you? I’m sure you have lied thousands of times.” I lick my lips.

“I don’t break my promises.” “How am I supposed to know that?” I bite my lip. “Because, I was in the League of Assassins. I know not to break promises.” I hear gasps. I start to walk away but turn to Oliver. “Thanks for being brave enough to invite me, I really enjoyed this,” I tell him, not lying whatsoever. He smiles and I hear groans and laughs. I leave as the money starts getting passed around the room, but not quick enough that Oliver doesn’t catch up. “The League, really?”

I turn to him on the stairs. “Rahs took me in when I was four years old. He taught me to fight and taught me to kill. I was going to take over for him, but I swore on my own grave that I would never fully be there. He realized what I was saying and let me go, upset that the strongest child he had ever met did not want to take his place or be his daughter. I didn't care though. I just knew that after that promise, I would never break another one.”

“Can I ask which island you went to?” I smile. “The one that you spent most of your time on. Lian Yu.” He nods, realizing he was right all along. “How many times have you seen me?” I smile. “I don’t know. A lot though. I didn't always recognize you, but after awhile I realized it was you all along.” He smiles at that and continues walking with me. “Will you be joining us tonight?” He asks, eyes full of hope that is not usually there. “Sure, Queen.”

He looks at me. “Promise?” I smile back. “Swear.”

I head down to dinner, silently. I keep my head down, not wanting to make eye contact just yet. The eyes show everything and I have hidden a lot. I sit next to Tony, Oliver across from me. Cisco, Kaitlin, and Felicity have decided to stay just a bit longer, for whatever reason. Finally, I look up, making eye contact with my father. I have never seen Tony Stark smile so brightly in his entire life. I look over to Oliver who mouths ‘told you so’. I roll my eyes and start eating. “So, if you could leave here, what would you do?” Barry asks, trying to break the tension. I think for a second, as there are a lot of things I could do.

“I would go back to college,” I say, finally. “I left with my associates degree and I would love to go higher.” “Associates in what?” “Writing I think.” I force myself to stare at Barry. “I always loved writing and photography, but those were considered too weak so I gave them up as soon as I started. Then, when I went into Bratva and was pulled out of college, I never really thought back to those days.” “You never do,” Oliver says in Russian. I shrug. “Had a lot more on my mind,” I reply. I turn back to Barry. “That is what I would do.” He nods, smiling. “What was your minor in?” I try to think back but come up blank. “Don’t remember. I’m sure I could figure it out looking back but it’s hard to remember the normal days.”

He nods, looking down. We all eat in silence, no one brave enough to talk, until Peter comes in. “Hey guys!” I and Bucky frown visibly. Our ears have been hurt enough these last few days. “Hey, Pete. Why are you here? Thought you were staying with Ned tonight.” He nods, noting that I’m here and listening. “Yeah, I was supposed to but Ned got sick and since he doesn’t know that I can’t, he dis-invited me. Is it cool if I stay here tonight?” Tony smiles and nods, pointing to a seat close to me. Peter and I glare at each other, not blinking. This kid, honestly.

“Break it up, you two.” “I can think of a couple things to break,” I mutter. He glares harder at me, staring into my eyes. I lick my lips and he blinks, making me smile. We turn away from each other, me having won the staring contest. “Kids,” Steve mutters. I glare at him and continue eating. I turn my head before the knock comes, stiffening my body. Someone is here, and I don’t like it. Two men walk in, smiling. “Tony!” Thor shouts. Bucky and I groan, covering our ears. “You’re killing them, Thor,” Steve smiles, getting up to embrace the god. “Ah, yes. Sorry.” I keep my ears covered, knowing he is loud. I need to escape, quickly. Bucky catches my eye and nods to the door. I nod and start to leave, ears still covered as Thor starts to shout something else. A hand on my arm stops me.

“Who are you?” Loki asks. God, stupid Loki being the observant brother. “No one to concern yourself with, pretty boy,” I glare, ears ringing. “Maia,” Tony warns. I look over to him and bite my lip. “I’m Tony’s daughter.” Loki and Thor look surprised. “Tony did not have a daughter the last time we were here,” Loki smiles, evilly. “Yes, well he does now,” I say, matching his toothy grin. We stare at each other, eye level. “You are tricky, I like that,” He says, smiling wider. “I don’t want to be liked by you, Loki.” 

Yes you do! No I don't!

He mocks offended. “But what have I done to you?” I glare. “I don’t like you gods. I have my reasons,” I say to him, glaring harder, knowing I said too much. “Wait a second, you look familiar,” Thor says, turning back to me. Sh*t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the next chapter later. (Might even post two) For those who are wondering, yes, Maia does know Thor and Loki but not in the way you probably think. Stick around to see what their connection is! Thanks for reading!


	8. The Truth Behind Our Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia has been hiding a big secret. Luna and Lunar happen to be that secret.

Maia's POV- (Left off with Thor and Loki grabbing her)

“I’m leaving,” I say, breaking out of his grasp. Thor holds me this time, looking at me with interest. “Doesn’t she look familiar, brother?” “Very.” I look to Tony, begging for help, but he seems interested too. “Luna?” I shudder at the name. “D*mn it, Loki! You can never just forget things,” I say in a language only the gods understand. “I knew it!” He replies. “I knew you didn't die in Asgard.” I shiver harder. “No, I didn't. I came back here.” Thor switches back to English. “But, we loved you, Luna. You were our favorite goddess.”

I hear the gasps. “That is all in the past,” I say, switching to my goddess form. I am a twenty four ish year old woman. Silver streaks in my hair, eyes grey as the moon. The gasps get louder. “You always loved it here. Never knew why,” Loki says, sadly. “Because I failed Asgard,” I say, looking down. “I failed you, Thor. I never should have been a goddess in the first place.” “Hush. That is in the past, I forgave you,” Thor says, brushing my silver hair back to look at my glowing skin. “But why come here? Get placed in an awful Midgard life?” I sigh looking around. “I needed to start over. I just couldn’t stay there.”

They shake their heads, disappointed. Loki turns to his girl form. “Didn't you miss us? We missed you,” She says, sadly. I turn to my man form. “Of course, darling. But I couldn’t bear to fail. Not again.” I brush tears from her face gently, male skin also glowing. She hugs me, crying lightly. “Loki, you know better than to cry,” I say, smiling. She hiccups and pulls off of me, switching back to male. I switch back to Maia. “But you are so broken here.” “I was broken there!” I shiver at my volume again. “I was messed up either way, Loki.” I hear Tony stand up. “Okay, what is going on?” I turn to him, biting my lip.

“I have lived two lives,” I start. “My second life was here on Earth as Maia. I then realized that I was originally born a goddess, sister to these two nimrods. But I failed my father and brothers, not being the goddess that I should have. I came to earth and lived as Maia, failing here also.” Barry looks confused. “So are they actually your brothers?” I shake my head, trying to think. “No, they adopted me as a young goddess. But I was always the strongest,” I say, smiling. Loki rolls his eyes. “Not in this form.” “Watch yourself, brother. She took down Steve I heard.” Loki looks shocked and I can’t help but smile.

“Were you never going to come back, Luna?” I smile sadly, knowing what she would say. “No, I wasn’t. As much as I hated what I was doing here, it felt better than being a banished goddess.” Peter tilts his head. “You were banished?” Loki and I nod. “Story for another day, Child,” I tell Peter. “How old are you?” I smile. “Fourteen here, one thousand four hundred and ninety four there.” Peter’s eyes widen. “How old is Thor?” Thor shakes his head. “Too old.” I smile. “Brother, you are only a couple of mortal years older than I.” Loki looks down. “I hate being the youngest,” He mutters. Thor and I laugh. “Try being the middle child,” I tell him.

He grunts as the others laugh. “So what brings you here, Thor?” Steve asks, breaking our reunion. “We sensed something off. I suppose it was you, Luna.” I roll my eyes. “No, I have not used my powers for many many years. I only use the ones I was gifted here.” He raises an eyebrow. “Than who was it?” I sigh. “Is Strange back?” I ask, the Luna in me hoping so. Loki rolls his eyes. “You and your obsession with that wizard.” I roll my eyes at him. “He liked me in whatever form I was in.” Thor rolled his eyes. “A little too much in your woman form.” I cross my arms. “Will you never let that go, brother?” He squints at me. “It was my bed!”

I sigh, looking down. “Yeah, well Loki tried too.” Loki blushes deeply. “Did not!” “Did so! Ugh, this is why I left you two. Honestly, I am much better a mortal than stuck a goddess with you two.” Loki shoves me lightly, laughing. “You love us.” I roll my eyes. “Love is weak!” “So are you!” I turn back to Luna. “Say that again, brother. I dare you!” I glare down at him and he sighs, as I change back to Maia, smiling. “So, is Strange here or not?” I ask, looking to Thor. He sighs and shrugs, unsure at this point. Tony looks at his phone.

“He’s here all right. Coming here in a minute.” “Ooh!” Peter and Clint shout. “I will rip out your throat, Peter,” I glare. He shrinks down but still smiles. “Maia, let’s calm it down,” Bucky says quickly. “Wait, so you have been older than us this whole time?” Steve asks, completely confused. “No, I try to stay my age here. Though, my brothers aren’t exactly helping. But I have slipped up, saying Peter is a child though I am younger than him” I reply, looking for an escape. A circle appears and I realize it’s too late. “If any of you tell him I swear that I will personally hunt and kill anyone and everyone you love,” I growl. “Tell me what?” Strange asks, jumping through. I swear and hide behind Loki and Thor. Loki is looking down also, but Thor is smiling like he had won the lottery, and figured out what the lottery was.

“Nothing,” Tony covers, going over to embrace the man. They hug and Strange nods to the rest of them. He looks over to Thor and Loki and blushes when he gets seen. “Thor. Loki.” Thor hugs him in that Thor way and Loki blushes deeper. I am half revealed now, and he sees me. “And you are?” I bite my lip. “Maia, Tony’s daughter,” I say, before Peter opens his mouth. “Really? I did not know he had a daughter.” I smile lightly. “He does.” “Well, than I am-” “Dr. Strange, yes I know.” He smiles.

I start to blush. That stupid, stupid man. “Pleasure to meet you.” “Actually, she already has.” I glare at Oliver, ready to gut him. “I swear Oliver. If you ever want to be able to use a bow again, you will shut up.” He smiles, enjoying this way too much. “Oh come on. How embarrassing was it?” I look down and Thor bursts out laughing. I punch him in the gut and he stumbles, glaring lightly at me. “It was bad,” Loki says, filling in. “What was?” I roll my eyes. “I hate all of you.” I sigh. “Well since my cover has been blown by like several idiots,” I say, switching to Luna. Strange’s eyes widen. I smile lightly. “Hi, Strange.”

“L-luna?” I nod slowly. “But, you died.” I shake my head. “Yes. You died like five times.” I look over to Bucky who is also smiling. I sigh loudly, glaring at the children around me. “Almost. And it was actually six and a half times, but I don’t expect you to remember that. I came here to live a new life. I was born into this world but things didn't go as planned,” I say slowly. He squints and shakes his head. “That’s not what I came here for. There is a woman named the Reaper. She has been killing people for awhile and we need to stop her.”

I swallow hard, switching back. “Strange, sit down.” He squints, confused. “Sit down.” Finally, he sits in a chair. “Strange, I am the Reaper.” He goes pale. “Luna, no.” I nod, tears in my eyes. “Not my sweet Luna. You couldn’t have possibly killed two thousand nine hundred and twenty-seven people.” I look away at the number, but nod. “You said it was a thousand,” Tony says. I shrug. “I stopped counting after a thousand. It hurt too much.” Oliver swallows hard and looks down. “I should go,” I whisper. Bucky stands up and blocks me. “No.”

I run my tongue over my teeth. “Buck. I shouldn’t be here.” Oliver stands up too. “No. You are staying. If not for us, for Tony.” I swallow hard and look at my father. Tony looks down. “I’m hurting him more here than I would away.” Tony shakes his head and looks at me. “Maia, I love you.” I close my eyes hard, seeing odd colors. “You shouldn’t.” “Maybe not, but I do. Don’t leave, please.” I open my eyes and sigh, stepping away from the door and away from Strange, Thor, and Loki. “Luna-” “I am not Luna. I haven’t been since I came to this earth and got reborn. I’m sorry Loki and Thor, but your sister is dead. She’s not coming back.”

I walk away and head upstairs in the opposite direction. Of course they had to come. Of course Strange had to show up. Of course my life had to get more screwed up than it already was. I lock the door and flop onto the bed. My head hurt from the effort of changing disguises. I haven’t done that in eight years. I hear a knock on my door but don’t make any effort to open it. “Maia.” I ignore Bucky. “Please come out.” I hear someone else mutter something and the door swings open. “Did you have to pick it, Oliver?” I ask, without seeing him. I recognize the footsteps.

“Better than kicking the door down.” I snort lightly, but pull myself up. “I’m sorry, Maia. I didn't think it would go down like that.” I smile. It’s fine, really. Truth always has to come out.” He nods and leaves us alone. “You okay?” Bucky asks, walking over to the bed. “I’m fine. Always knew my brothers would find me, just didn't expect it to be so soon after this,” I say, waving my hand around the room. He chuckles lightly and nods. “Yep. I understand.” I smile at the older man. Because that’s what he is right now. An older man.

“So, Luna. Might I ask some questions?” I laugh lightly. “Shoot.” He smiles. “Correction. Can we* ask some questions?” Tony says, walking in. Thor, Loki, and Strange are gone. Tony, Peter, Oliver, Felicity, Rhodey, Clint, and Kaitlin walk in. I sigh and push myself up further. “I suppose.” Peter immediately jumps up. “So are you like immortal than? Like Thor and Loki?” I laugh again at his enthusiasm. “Here, I am not. Though I could always switch back to this form if I wanted too. It would take some effort bringing my powers with it though.”

“How did you get kicked out?” Clint asks, shuffling on both feet. “Loki and I pulled a lot of pranks. I did some things that weren’t aloud and I embarrassed the gods. So I was forced to leave.” “Do you remember more than you say?” Oliver asks. I shake my head. “In this form, I remember more of my human days. In goddess form, I remember more of those days. I am haunted by both worlds, just not usually at the same time.”

They all nod. “Do you see things through Maia’s eyes?” Steve asks. I nod. “Yes. When I am in my first form, I see you as all very young. Right now, you are all much older. Every view changes.” “So, you kind of have Loki’s powers.” I frown. “Kind of. I can change my form like my brother, but I am a lot more powerful. I have more powers than I know, which is one reason I was kicked out. Too dangerous. Kind of like in this form,” I say, angrily.

“So, can you use your powers in this form?” I shake my head. “I can only change back to my other form, but I prefer this. Even if I am haunted by memories and covered in scars, I am a lot less dangerous.” Steve and Bucky laugh. “You can take us down and you call that weak?” I raise my eyebrows. “Do you think it is wise to test me in either form?” I ask. They both shake their heads and I smile slightly, exhausted. Peter yawns also. “Okay, well the kids should get to bed,” Tony says. “It’s one am.” I smile. “I am up this late anyway. But I do agree about Peter, you look like you are literally going to fall asleep now,” I say, eyes turning to the boy.

Just as I say this, he falls into Tony’s arms. We both smile. I am beginning to like this boy, even if he is constantly alarmed with my presence. I nod to the door, and they leave. I hold Bucky back for a second. Tony shuts the door. “Bucky. I want to say thank you. You have been there through the start, you sent me Josh, you made sure that I wouldn’t do something stupid, you understand a lot of my challenges.” He looks at me with interest. “So does Oliver.” I nod. “Yes, and I will be thanking him also.” He nods. “You are very welcome.” I smile and hug him, strength almost crushing his ribs, almost. He smiles widely. “You’re a good kid.” I frown. “Hey, respect your elders,” I say, poking him in the ribs. He smiles and ruffles my hair, chuckling lightly. “Same for you kid.” I stick my tongue out at him. I can so do this. As long as no interruptions follow, that is.

Bucky leaves and I wait for twenty seconds before I sneak down to the gym. I start punching, kicking, and murdering the punching bags before I talk. “You are really creepy, you know,” I say, finally turning to Oliver. My shirt was shed a while ago and my back is mostly dry. “Lots of people say that,” He says, emerging from the shadows. I swing the towel around my neck, laughing lightly. “So, I heard that I was going to get thanked.” I smile lightly. “Maybe.” I take a step forward and he follows. “I am thankful though.” “For what.” We are almost nose to nose, height difference small. I take a deep breath. “For knowing more than others. Knowing what I’ve gone through and being careful.” He shrugs. “You would’ve done the same.” I shake my head. “You don’t know that. He pulls me against him. “Yes, I do.” My eyes flash to his lips and back to his eyes, a silent question. He blinks, unsure. I don’t care.

I pull him down to me and kiss him, deeply. We pull apart kind of fast and he frowns. “I feel like I’m kissing a child.” I roll my eyes and change to Luna with effort. I kiss him again, him being the shorter one this time. He frowns, unsatisfied. I change to Lunar, my boy personality and grab his shirt, height almost the same. He kisses me for a lot longer, and pulls away smiling, eyes running up and down my new body. “I never thought I’d like kissing a guy.” I shove him and turn back to Maia, breathing heavily.

He smiles and kisses me again anyway. When we pull apart again, I look up at the cameras. “FRIDAY, delete that.” “Certainly, Maia.” I smile and turn away, grabbing my shirt. “I hope Felicity won’t care too much,” I say, not turning around. “She deserves better.” “So do you.” “So we are all stuck?” I turn back to him. “Either way it will be difficult, Oliver. Choose carefully. If you pick her, this night will be forgotten. If you choose me, you will have to deal with her.”

I turn back and continue walking, shutting out the thousands of voices shouting at me. I fall asleep for an hour and get up for breakfast. I sit next to Tony and count the chairs. I turn to him and slap him, weakly but enough to sting. “You invited them!” I hiss. He rubs his face and glares. “If you are Maia, I overpower you as a father. So, yes, I did and you will deal with it.” I lean back, crossing my arms and glaring at Clint who is laughing hysterically. Thor, Loki, and Strange sit close and I scoot as far as possible from them.

“Luna, can I talk to you?” Strange asks, getting up halfway through. I switch to my first form, glaring at him. “Fine.” We walk out to the hallway. “You left me in that bed,” He starts, looking disappointed. “I was already in deep enough trouble. I was in over my head, Strange. I had to leave you.” He looks away, tears in his eyes. “Did you ever love me?” I bite my lip and sigh, moving closer to him. He pushes me away and glares. “Answer me!” “Strange,” “No, I want to know.”

“You deserved so much better than me,” I say, staring into his eyes. “Better than a goddess?”  
“Better than a failure.” 

Strange looks down. “You didn't fail.” I sigh hard. “S, you were amazing. Still are. I was broken back then, I am broken now. I failed Asgard, I failed you, and so many other people.” “So you decided to murder people?” “No, of course not.” I sigh and run a hand through my long, silver hair. “I decided to start over. That didn't work out though. I didn't remember who I was until I accidentally switched when I was six.”

I move over to him and swipe away a tear with my thumb, holding his face gently. “I didn't love you. I couldn’t. I was still trying to figure out who I was.” He looks away and I bring his attention back to me with a kiss on his cheek. “Go out there and find a woman who truly loves you. I love you as a friend and nothing more. Never did. I am sorry, Strange.” He pulls away, angrily. “Me too.” He then leaves me standing there. I punch my hand into the wall, hitting my head hard.

“Sister?” Loki asks. I look over to my younger brother. “What?” He shifts uncomfortably. “I’m sorry.” I smile lightly. That took a lot, coming from Loki. He walks over and hugs me. “Hey, us girls stick together right?” I ask, as he had changed to she in my arms. She nods into me, pulling back. I keep a hand on her shoulder and we walk back, sitting down. “My sisters! How did your chat go?” I glare lightly at my brother and sit down.

“Let’s just say that I have disappointed yet another human and leave it at that,” I say, rubbing my eyes. Peter’s eyes are wide, probably from thinking that last night was a dream. He looks from me to Loki. “Wait, you really are a goddess? And Loki is a girl?” “Bi,” Loki and I say in sync, glaring at him. He looks confused and I demonstrate, shifting to Lunar, my male self. I run a hand through my thick silver hair. “Both male and female,” I say, shivering at my male voice. I look over to Oliver, who is blushing at the form he had kissed this morning.

“Oh, I get it,” Peter says, smiling. I smile back, putting a hand, on Loki’s. She looks up at me and rolls her eyes. Then she turns back to he, frustrated. “I hate when you force me to change,” He growls. I smile. “My dear brother, how else would I have fun then?” I ask, chuckling deeply. Thor joins me as Loki pouts more. “You really must stop, Lunar. He gets upset when you force him to shape shift.” I shrug, eating more food.

Tony tilts his head. “You can force him out of his form?” I nod, chewing slowly. “Yes, one of the perks of being stronger than my little brother.” Oliver chuckles and then blushes, looking down. I smile, trying not to look at his boner as he stands up. Felicity looks at him weird and he mouths ‘bathroom’. I look over to Bucky, who obviously noticed the bulge and raises an eyebrow at me. I shrug, going back to eating. “So,” I say, clearing my throat. “When are you three leaving?” I ask Felicity, Kaitlin, and Cisco.

“End of the week.” I nod, and look over to Barry, who is staring at me. Thor has said that I am a very attractive man and woman, but I don’t usually show this part of myself. The fact that many other people are watching the way my muscles contract or how I eat, I realize they must think so too. Even Tony is glancing at me every now and then. I realize that Peter has a boner and realize I should ask him if he is ever going to come out, knowing how he looks at Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I completely support the LGBTQ+ community but I am bad with lingo. Loki is boy and girl and likes boys and girls. Maia is boy and girl but only really likes boys. Also, I know that not everyone appreciates Peter being gay in this story but it happens to be a big relationship, so I am keeping it. Sorry if this chapter went fast, will try to post more tonight. Thanks for sticking around!


	9. A Coming Out and a Motorcycle Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for random ending last chapter) Peter kinda comes out and Lunar joins in the celebration.(Yeah I know my chapters are short and I suck at summaries, deal with it)

Maia's POV (Lunar at the moment)

I realize that Peter has a boner and realize I should ask him if he is ever going to come out, noting how he looks at Steve.

A discussion for another time. I turn to my brothers. “What about you idiots?” Loki rolls his eyes but Thor smiles. “Papa bear here wants to stay for a lot longer than planned.” Thor shrugs. “I’ve missed you, brother.” I sigh. “Me too, though I hate to admit it.” I look over to Tony. “It’s his decision. He is my father after all.” Tony clears his throat, still not used to having two daughters and a son. Two of which, hundreds of years older than him. “Whatever you want,” He says slowly. Loki and I frown but Thor lights up like a Christmas tree. ‘Hate you’ I mouth to Tony who laughs lightly. “Well then, brothers. We have celebrating to do!” I shake my head. “No way! I always somehow end up getting drunk with you, Thor. I would prefer to stay sober and in my human form,” I say, switching to Maia. Peter raises his eyebrows. “You’ve gotten drunk?” I groan and Steve laughs. 

“Yeah, Maia. Have you gotten drunk before?” Oliver asks, walking back in. “You know how the Bratva are with their vodka,” I say, sighing. He smiles and nods. “Yes, I do.” Peter looks down. “I haven’t gotten drunk.” I sigh. “It’s hard with our metabolism. I need to consume like ten bottles of tequila to even get a tiny buzz. But the Bratva being the Bratva have found ways around that, like Kaitlin and Cisco have for Barry,” I explain, all three nodding. “And, you are only sixteen and in the US. That means you will try no such thing,” I say, Tony nodding with me also. “Yes. May would have a heart attack if she heard you got drunk.” Peter mutters something, looking down. I smile lightly at the kid. “Five years. That’s it.” He bites his lip. “But that’s so far away!” He whines. I laugh lightly. “Depends on if you are kidnapped or in Asgard,” I say, noting how fast the years have gone. “Yeah, well neither are happening now, so.” I smile.

“So, then you have something to look forward to,” Bucky says, also chuckling. Thor sighs. “So, no beer tiny, human sister?” I roll my eyes. “No beer. But you can force Loki to go get a beer with you,” I smile, looking at my younger brother. He glares at me. “Yes! Let’s go brother,” Thor says, pulling Loki out of his chair. “I hate you!” Loki shouts to me. I smile and hold my coffee up to him. “Hate you more!”

They leave as we all laugh. Peter yawns. “Why does Maia get coffee?” “Because Maia is more mature and she only got an hour of sleep,” I say, taking another sip of my fourth coffee. Tony glares at me. “You should sleep more.” “You’re one to talk,” I shoot back. He glares at me and starts sipping from his fifth cup. “Not to mention that you are hyper enough already,” Steve says, smiling. “No, I’m exhausted!” “Maybe you should take a nap,” Cisco suggests. I laugh as he pouts. “Look what you’ve done, Cisco,” I say, smiling wider. I can tell Bucky, Oliver, and Tony are smiling at my smile, happy that I’m happy. Cisco shrugs and Barry starts to eat again. We finish breakfast and I decide to strike now. I pull my hair behind my ear and walk over to Peter. “Can I talk to you?” I whisper, allowing our advanced ears to catch it. Bucky and Steve tilt their heads as Peter nods. “Not here, let’s go to the roof,” I say, noting that they will listen in. He smiles and nods and we race each other up the stairs.

We open it and I inhale deeply. “It’s going to rain soon,” I say, shivering when I remember that I used to choose that sometimes. We head over to the edge and dangle our feet off. “So how long?” I ask. He tilts his head. “I may be younger than you right now, but I’m not stupid,” I tell him. He smirks. “I have no idea what you’re talking.” I roll my eyes again. “How long have you been gay?” I ask. His feet stop moving and he sighs. “That easy to tell?” I shrug. “Only if you look hard. I see the way you stare at Steve and when I was Lunar, you well, you had a boner.”

He blushes deep red. “Hey, nothing to be ashamed about. I get them too.” He nods. “You should come out.” He frowns and looks at the city. A couple of raindrops hit my head. I didn't realize that I had turned into Lunar accidentally. Peter looks up and blushes again. “I’m sorry,” He says, trying to cover up his blush. “Don’t be,” I say, voice deep once more. “Did you come out?” I swallow, Adam's apple bobbing. “Yeah, I did. But several times. First as Bi. Then, because some gods only knew me as Lunar, as gay.” I close my eyes, shutting out the memories. Peter shivers and I take off my leather jacket, the one that always comes when I am Lunar, and put it around him. “Thanks.” I nod, looking out at the city through the rain. “What do I say?” He finally asks. I clear my throat. “Have everyone, or maybe just a couple people, sit down. Then tell them that you’re gay. Short, sweet, and to the point,” I say, rubbing my face. I always have stubble, but shave it before I get a beard.

Peter nods and sighs. “I think I could do that.” I smile and help him up, putting an arm around the young man. “I think I like you better this way,” Peter says. I laugh and shove him lightly, catching him before he slips. He smiles wide and I return it. We walk down the stairs, laughing and chuckling at stupid jokes and run almost directly into Oliver. He blushes as he looks at me and nods at Peter, walking away. I feel myself blush too and Peter notices it. “Ooh!” I laugh and punch him lightly. “You say that now,but just wait until you are an awkward adult.”

He laughs hard and we walk into the living room. Both of our heads are wet and our clothes are mostly soaked, but we don’t care. Tony, however, does. “Take off your shoes! Didn't anyone teach you manners?” We laugh and kick off our muddy shoes. “Want a hug, Stark?” I chuckle. He is in one of his suits. “No! Both of you stay away, this is designer and-” We both hug him, me shaking my longer hair on him. We laugh as Tony pulls out, half wet himself. “I can’t get it wet,” Tony finishes, sighing. Steve and Bucky chuckle too. Natasha and Clint walk in, taking in the scene and burst out laughing.

The rest of the group wanders in, looking at the commotion. Thor and Loki come back, stumbling lightly but mostly sober. “Brother, why is there laughing?” Thor asks. Loki pulls away from him, running over to me. “Save me!” I smile and ruffle his hair, making it as spiky as my own, though it’s hard with his longer hair. He grumbles and smooths it down again. “Because, Tony is now as wet as us and everything is right with the world,” I say, chuckling and I hug my younger brother.

Everybody laughs and sits down, but Tony starts to head to change. “Actually, Tony. Could you umm stay for a minute?” Peter asks. I smile at him and nod to Tony. He sighs and sits down, looking at his watch. I force my two brothers onto a couch and spread across them. Peter throws my leather jacket to me, which I catch, and wipes raindrops and sweat from his face.

“I have um something to say,” Peter starts. I smile, nodding him on. He looks at me, scared. ‘You got it’, I mouth. He nods, taking in a deep breath. “I’m uh gay.” Steve looks surprised, as does Tony and most of the group. “And, uh, I thought I should come out or whatever,” He says, running a hand through his hair, nervously. I smile wide at the young man. “We love you no matter what, Peter,” Natasha says. Everyone nods in agreement. “Welcome to the squad,” Loki says, nudging me. I roll my eyes at my brother. “Oh please, my coming outs were way worse than yours,” I say to him, standing up. “Nuh uh.” I raise an eyebrow. “Remember?” He frowns thinking back and covers his mouth, laughing. “Oh yeah! When he like attacked you trying to kiss you?” I rub a hand over my sculpted face. “Yes.” Thor laughs and hugs Peter. “Good coming out, Man of Spiders.” He raises an eyebrow. “Thanks?” I laugh, patting him on the shoulder. “Nice job. You did it way better than I did.” Thor laughs. “That is very true.” I roll my eyes and shove my older brother against the wall. “Thanks, Thor.” “You are very welcome, brother.” I roll my eyes.

“Sarcasm. Work on it.” Loki laughs. “Though he is right. ‘I-I-I am ummm, gay?’” I punch him in the jaw. I switch him to a chicken and he clucks angrily. “Lunar!” I roll my eyes at Thor and change him back. He wipes off his clothes, growling. Tony puts a hand on my shoulder and I roll my eyes. “Say it.” I grunt. Say it!” I look to Loki. “I’m sorry, you idiotic nimrod.” Loki wipes blood from his nose as I had punched him. I look back to Tony. “Happy?” “Lunar, with feeling.” Loki laughs. “Since when have you used feeling?” I raise my fist again. “Lunar!” Tony shouts. I bite my lip, at my father. He has already gotten used to me changing too fast. “I’m sorry, brother,” I drawl. I then switch back to Maia, crossing arms over my chest. Loki glares at me and I glare back. “Okay, well. Thank you Peter, for telling us. And Natasha is right, we love you no matter what. How about we go out for dinner tonight?”

I don’t look up. Like I would ever be aloud outside. Peter jumps up and down. “Yes!” Oliver and Bucky are holding in laughter from Loki and I’s fight. Everybody starts filling out, Loki pushing Thor away from him. Tony keeps a hand on my shoulder and stops me before we leave. “Will you be okay in this form? Or should you stay back?” I bite my lip and hug him. “Thank you for not caring that you have like two daughters and one son.” He laughs and hugs me back.

“Your welcome. Now, who is coming out tonight?” I sigh. I have been most comfortable as Lunar and I don’t have a headache yet. I take a deep breath and shift to Lunar, smiling down a bit at my father. “Alright, son. Let’s go, shall we?” I smile and put an arm around Tony’s shoulder and he puts one around mine. Peter, like the child he is, grabs my hand and pulls me to the front of the group as I laugh. I whisper in his ear and his face lights up. “For real?” I shrug. “If you want to.”

He smiles so widely that I thought I broke him for a second. Peter and I head for the back of the towers. “Where you going?” Tony asks. “You’ll see.” Loki smiles and shakes his head. “You are trouble, Lunar.” I smile. “So, I stole your trademark?” He grunts, rolling his eyes. I take Peter back behind the towers where my motorcycle, courtesy of Loki, is sitting. It’s a smallish two seater but I can make Peter fit. Peter glows, much like my skin, as he sits behind me. “Hold on tight,” I say, revving the bike. He squeezes my abs tighter and I laugh as whip in front of the other cars. I send the finger to Steve, who glares and smiles, racing after us. I weave in and out of lanes, Peter laughing. We stop at a red light and I look back to see the cars stopped way before us. “Suckers,” Peter says. I chuckle hard, tapping my foot on the ground. I love how our relationship suddenly changes and he can relax with me. Almost like he needs to fight with Maia but can relax around Lunar. It is comforting.

Finally, the light changes and we zip our way onto the highway. Both of us are wearing biker helmets, because I like to hide my face for as long as possible and Peter doesn’t need to get hurt. We pull into the restaurant Peter had picked and I take off my helmet, combing through my blonde-silver hair with my fingers. It goes a little longer on my left side but I love it. Peter sets his helmet on the bike, shaking with excitement. “That was awesome!” I smile, ruffling his hair again and we wait for the rest of the group. Peter runs in and grabs tables, counting enough for the ginormous ‘family’ that we have. Steve pulls in next and I lightly punch him, saying he lost. He smiles and shoves me, also relaxing with my other forms. So, I need to get him to love Maia. Shy, angry, crazy Maia. Piece of cake.

My brothers pull in, then Oliver, then others. Barry sat in the car like a good little human, though he was angry that he didn't have a chance to ‘kick my butt’. “You just can’t help yourself, Brother,” Thor says, laughing. I smile. “The kid needed it. Look how happy he is.” He ruffles my hair and I frown. “You love him.” I growl, shoving him but smiling. I walk in, arm thrown over Thor’s shoulder. Peter pats a seat next to him. Steve and I both head for it, apologize and say they can go. “You go on that side, I’ll go on this one,” I say, smiling. He nods. Peter blushes when Steve sits next to him and scoots his chair up to the table. I smile, looking over at Bucky, sitting across from me. Bucky nods to Peter and Steve, questioning it. I smile and nod. Suddenly, a figure sits right next to me. I look over and see Oliver, biting his lip, as he also scoots in very close to the table. Loki laughs, having figured both Peter and I out. I roll my eyes at him.

Surprisingly, Bucky looks away from me. I raise an eyebrow at Loki, who shrugs. A shocked waitress asks for our drink orders. People order sodas, teas, coffee for Stark, beer, and wine. “All three of us will have this beer,” Thor says, pointing to a name on the beer list. I roll my eyes but don’t cancel the order. “I will have what they’re having,” Oliver says, also putting down the beer list. She nods and leaves us to scan the menus. Oliver and I are sharing so I lean in closer, allowing him to look at the list.

Barry and I decide to order the huge rib baskets, one spicy one barbecue, so we can share. Oliver gets a smaller rib basket. Bucky gets wings as does Steve and Peter. All of the girls get salads. When we get our drinks, we all do a cheers and I smile as I take a deep swig. Thor and Loki can get drunk if they want to, but I don’t. My god/goddess body is different from theirs, just like my human one. I can’t get drunk without a lot of alcohol and patience, which is not what you want when trying to get drunk. I raise my bottle to Thor, who always ends up picking good beer. Oliver seems to agree and Loki already finished his. When the food comes, Thor and Barry switch places across from me so that Barry and I can share the enormous amount of ribs that we got. I laugh as Loki ties his hair back in a bun, before starting to eat his food. Barry and I keep in pace with each other, both drinking and stopping at the same time. What I eat as Lunar affects Maia and Luna’s bodies, so I know that when I switch back tonight to my teenager self, I will still be hungry. Loki and Thor don't have that problem so they eat what they want and stop.

I peek over and see Steve laughing and stealing Peter’s food. I smile wider, hoping that they do somehow get together. Tony is also smiling, watching them. None of us mind the age difference, we just want them happy. We finish, me swiping the last rib, earning a glare from Barry. I laugh and eat it, finishing it with another beer. Barry and I wipe our mouths looking at each other. “You thinking what I am?” I ask the other man. He nods. “Pizza!” We both say at the same time. “God, I never thought there would be two of them,” Kaitlin says, grossed out.

I wink at her and look back to Barry. “Half pineapple half Mexican,” I say. He smiles wide. “Yes!” Tony groans and we laugh as we pull out money. I may be a fourteen year old in one way, but in the other, I am a god/goddess that did come here and did work for a little bit, at least. I pull out my share but Barry swats it back. “I got this, you get pizzas.” I smile and stuff it back in my wallet. “Fair.” Peter is glowing, chatting with Steve about computers. I smile. If I was like him, I’d be doing the same. Besides, Felicity and I have already hacked together, not with the others knowledge but we enjoyed it. Even if she was hacking with a killer.

We head back, me driving Peter again, to the towers. I get on my phone, calling pizza for me and Barry. We all sit down for a movie, starring hot guys of course. Peter falls asleep against Steve, who is also snoring. Barry and I are sitting, full for the moment, next to each other. Barry and Oliver are sitting next to me, opposite. I have been arguing with Loki over which guy is hotter, the hero or the villain. “No way! The hero is way hotter,” I frown, pointing to the handsome blonde. She sighs. “Nuh uh! The villain is adorable. Look at that chin.” I roll my eyes.“You always go for the face,” I sigh. Thor grunts in agreement. “So? I happen to think that the face is the cutest part on the body.” I roll my eyes. “Really? I always thought you liked the cutest butt?” Thor asks our sister, him getting tired too. Tony and I laugh. The girls start arguing over which is better, face or butt. Barry leans against me, falling asleep. I don’t mind the weight as I continue watching the movie. Natasha and Kaitlin agree on face. Felicity and Loki agree on butt. I roll my eyes at the stupid argument.

I feel another weight on my shoulder and see that Oliver is leaning on me. Not quite asleep, but getting there. I smile wider, eyes getting heavy too. I lean against Barry, eyes flickering. I fall asleep with two men leaning on me, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR FLASH AND ARROW! Okay so just so you know, Oliver and Felicity broke up before Barry and Iris got married, they didn't steal the spotlight. Sorry but it adds to the story. Also, I know Barry kinda hits on and looks at Maia, I am sorry for that. I am gonna try to change it while editing in the chapters. Thanks for reading! Might not be able to post tomorrow (School thing) but I will try to.


	10. Testing Men And Some Random Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEN THAT MAY BE READING; WARNING! THERE IS TALK OF PERIODS (lol) AND IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, GO DOWN QUITE A BIT UNTIL YOU SEE THEM HEADING TO THE GYM. 
> 
> Loki gets the idea to test Bucky and Oliver to see who Maia would be better with by having her dress up in all forms, but after the first 'test', Loki is reminded of something from Luna's and their (Thor and Loki's) past.

I wake up and ease Oliver and Barry off my shoulders, after taking pics and selfies. I also take a picture of Natasha sleeping on Clint cause I have to. I head to my room, ready to shower. I shed my male clothes and step into the shoulder, scrubbing my body. I ears prick as I hear people talking down the hall, but leave them. I step out and proceed to brush my long hair, getting tangles out. I sigh and debate whether or not I should cover my scars.

Before I have time to debate, I feel blood on my legs. I groan. Of course. I clean my legs and grab a tampon. Stupid girls and their stupid periods. I would stay in Lunar form, but it would take even more effort and I would have to stay that way for days. I walk out, grouchy. I see that Loki and I are experiencing it together, synced as always. We sit down. “You too?” She asks. I roll my eyes and nod. “Stupid female bodies,” She mutters. I grab a mug of coffee as Felicity laughs. I glare at her. Natasha also looks upset. “You too?” I ask her. She grumbles a yes. All three of us sit together, glaring at Felicity and Kaitlin who laugh.

The rest of the group fills in. “Happy morning, sisters!” Thor smiles. “Die.” “Mooooood,” Peter says, sitting down. “Big mood,” Clint agrees. Tony frowns. “What’s wrong?” I growl, sipping coffee. “My sisters and Natasha appear to be on their periods.” “Double die,” I growl at Thor. He rolls his eyes. “But you two are always so cute together during this time.” “Triple die,” Loki glares. I clink mugs with her and we sip coffee. “Girls are always complaining about that, but it doesn’t sound that bad,” Peter says, shrugging. I glare at him.

“Would you like to go on an emotional roller coaster, craving food that will kill your stomach later, having cramps that hurt like hell, and have blood fill your pants for a week?” I ask. Peter thinks it through and shakes his head. “That’s what I thought.” “So, why don’t you just stay boy Loki and Lunar?” Clint asks. My sister and I roll our eyes. “It is harder while something is happening to one body,” Loki explains impatiently. “We would constantly be fighting to stay male.” “An inner war,” I say, glaring at my mug of coffee.

We all start eating but Natasha and I get sick of the food halfway through. We go out and sit on the balcony together, glaring at the bright and lively city. “You know, you aren’t so bad, Maia. More misunderstood than anything,” She says. I shrug, sipping hot chocolate. “Maybe.” She sips from her own mug and sets it down, clutching her stomach. We glare at the city again, p*ssed at the world that made us this way. Loki joins us soon, crossing her legs. We are all wearing sweaters and sweatpants, not caring about anything but comfort.

“Ladies.” We all turn our heads to Barry, Oliver, Cisco, Clint, Steve, Peter, Tony, and Bucky. “We are going down to the gym.” We roll our eyes and turn back to glaring at the world, not caring about training. “So, who do you guys like?” I turn to Felicity and Kaitlin who walk in. “What do you mean?” They roll their eyes. “Barry stares at you when you are Luna, even though he is married. Oliver stares at you as Lunar or Luna, and Bucky just full out stares.” I squint. “Really?” Loki rolls her eyes. “Oh come on, we’ve all seen it.” I shrug. “I don’t know. I mean, that’s sweet and all but I ain’t really a sight.” Natasha rolls her eyes. “Oh come on, you can’t believe that.”

“She does. My sister doesn’t believe in beauty,” Loki sighs. I roll my eyes. “In this body I am covered in scars and am fourteen. Luna is tall and unpredictable and Lunar is only semi good looking.” “Please, I drool every time I see Lunar.” I look at Felicity, eyes wide. “Really?” “And Luna is perfect height, perfect everything. And I have like never seen a hotter fourteen year old in my life,” Kaitlin says. I raise my eyebrows. “Really?” “Really,” all four agree.

“Aren’t you mad that Oliver is looking at me?” I ask Felicity. She shrugs. “We are great friends.” I lick my chapped lips. “I mean, I don’t know. Barry is cute and everything but yeah he is unavailable. Oliver is really hot, but I don’t know how he feels about Maia.” “And Bucky?” I sigh. “He is honestly really good looking,” Natasha says. I smile at her. “He is isn’t he?” Felicity laughs. “Looks like you chose.” I sigh, smiling a bit. “I'm not sure.” “Ask him out.”

I roll my eyes at Natasha. “How?” She bites her lip. “As Luna. It doesn’t have to be today or nothing.” I sigh, still not sure between the two men. “We should do a test,” Loki suggests. We all turn to her. “In every one of your forms, wear something really hot. Flirt with both men and see who responds the most.” I bite my lip. Natasha nods. “Yes, do it!” I look to the other two girls who also nod. “Couldn’t hurt.”

“Okay, but before we start, I have to admit something.” They all look curious. “Oliver and I kissed. In all forms,” I admit. They all widen their eyes. “Ooh!” I roll my eyes at them. “Definitely keep an eye on him.” I smile. “You guys should take notes,” I say. They all nod. “So, Maia first?” I smile wider. “Yep. Let’s do this.” We all head inside and try to find something for me to wear. We decide on a short black dress, black heels, etc. I look at myself in the mirror as they put makeup on me. “Okay, but you guys have to dress up a bit too, to not make it obvious,” I decide. They all agree and put on cute dresses.

We walk down to the gym, saving Loki’s life as she trips in her heels. “I haven’t worn these in forever,” She mutters. I laugh and we continue. We walk into the doors and sit down, all on phones. I peek up behind my curled lashes and see their expressions. First off, Tony is staring at me, smiling, which is kinda creepy. Clint also keeps looking at me. Barry is constantly peeking at me, a light blush on his face as he plays with his wedding ring. Oliver turned the other way, but keeps missing his punches as he looks in the mirror on the wall. Bucky’s jaw was dropped when I walked in and we all noticed a bulge.

Felicity texts me on the group chat that we called ‘Operation Girl Talk’. “Walk out slowly to go to the bathroom. Don’t flirt, just walk slow.” “K” I stand up, leaning down and setting my phone on the bench, obviously showing my butt. The girls all smile, looking at their phones. I turn around, flicking my hair to the side and stalk out slowly, foot in front of the other. I slowly open the door, walking down the hall. I wait four minutes, as planned, and head back. I again, lean down to pick up my phone and I look at the texts.

Lol. I think Oliver creamed himself- Loki  
Definitely- Kaitlin  
I think Barry was struggling too- Felicity  
Bucky got the biggest boner tho- Natasha  
Lol. This is way too much fun, & lol Barry needs 2 stop- Maia

We all sigh, ‘bored’, and head back to the room waving goodbye to the men. Peter waves and smiles, winking at me. I laugh a little and walk out. The smart kid had texted me. Nice show-Peter I showed the girls the text and they laughed.

PParker added to Operation Girl Talk  
What’s this?-Peter  
We are dressing up Maia to see which boy responds to her more-Loki  
Oh, nice! Well it’s working so far-Peter  
Yep, lol-Felicity

We all sit down on the couch, kicking off heels. “Wanna watch something?” I ask, bored for real. “Sure.” We turn on some stupid drama and watch it, laughing. The boys make their way up and I catch Bucky saying to Oliver, “Yeah, but seriously, she’s hot.” I laugh to myself, enjoying the attention for once. “Hey girls,” Peter says, sitting down next to me. I put my legs up on Peter, still watching the show, not caring how much skin shows.  
Peter leans back, joining us. We all laugh at a stupid joke and the guys finally walk into the room after half an hour. “Hey ladies and Pete, whatcha watching?” Tony asks, smiling at me and Peter. “Some weird TV show,” Peter replies, his own feet up on a foot stool. Natasha laughs lightly at Peter, looking over to Tony. “What you guys doing?” She asks. Cisco shrugs, when suddenly, Loki gets up and stretches. “Let’s go brother.” Thor’s face lights up. “You want to hang out with me?” He asks, getting more excited. “Yup, I need to do something. I’m bored. Let’s go dance somewhere.” Kaitlin turns to her. “Did you say dance?” Loki nods, smiling.  
“  
Yeah, we should go dance somewhere.” I shrug and pull my feet off of Peter, leaning on him instead. He laughs lightly at my head on his chest as I wink up at him. Tony shrugs. “Sure. People are always at the Blackhawk nightclub, because they don’t check IDs and there is always good music. Thor comes and pulls me up off of Peter. “Yes, we shall go there. I have not danced with my sister in forever.” I giggle as he twirls me. “Maia dances?” Oliver asks. Thor rolls his eyes. “Luna does. She is incredible,” Loki sighs.  
“Ugh, both of you are weirdos. I do not.” Loki smiles wider. “Oh yes you do. If I remember correctly, you are an excellent waltzer.” I roll my eyes. “That was forever ago.” Thor pouts. “Please, tiny human sister.” I roll my eyes,looking at the ladies. They all smile and nod. “Fine, but I am not going as Maia then,”I say, heading back to my room. I come out as Luna, makeup on wearing a small red dress and different heels. I walk back over to my brother.  
“Shall we?” I ask, forgetting about girl troubles for a minute. Thor nods and smiles. He grabs both of us, grinning. I look back. “That means all of you,” I say to the men and women. The men grin and go get dressed, the ladies put their heels back on, smiling. Loki turns on a slow waltz and Thor grins, already starting the steps to the dance. I join him and we start going around the living room. He smiles and winks at me and I laugh. He ends with a huge dip, that we pull off perfectly. I curtsy to my big brother and he bows, grinning like a fool.

“Still got it,” Loki smiles. I laugh at her, grabbing my purse. Natasha smiles. “She’s right, you are awesome.” I shrug. “We Asgardians get bored sometimes too, so we would come here and dance the nights away.” Loki nods, remembering the good old days. I turn to the men, whose jaws are dropped. At the dance and the dress. Peter is smiling that stupid smile of his. He looks at his phone, texting something.

This is going to be awesome!-Peter

I smile wide. Natasha walks over, linking arms with me. “Let’s go!” All of us girls go into a limo, not wanting to separate. The guys go into a different one. “Oh my gosh! Oliver in that suit,” I say, fanning myself. Felicity smiles. “They all looked good,” Kaitlin says. “Barry was very cute too,” I say, happy she is looking out for her teammate, even if he is taken. She smiles. “Bucky looked very nice too,” Loki sighs. I swat at her and she giggles. I love when she gets this way. We always bond closer as females. We all get out, it being later, and wait for the boys. Thor immediately takes Loki into the club, smiling with his sister. Cisco grabs Kaitlin, not quite in a suit but looking nice. Clint grabs Natasha and I laugh, as she rolls her eyes. Felicity and I shift our weight. Finally, one of the guys move. “Will you dance with me?” Peter asks Steve. I smile wide as he nods, going with Peter arm in arm. I don't always understand human relationships, but they make a cute couple.

I sigh and look at Felicity who shrugs. I take out my phone. You choose first-Luna Felicity looks at me, eyes wider. I nod and she sighs walking over and taking Barry with her. I walk over to the three men. “Who can keep up?” I smile. Bucky and Oliver look at each other. Finally, and more surprisingly in my opinion, Oliver steps forward and holds out his arm. I smile and take it. We walk in and I see all eyes turn. I shiver a little, hating the spotlight.

We walk over to the others on the dance floor and dance slowly, hesitant with each other. The song speeds up and we somehow keep up. “You dance?” Oliver smiles lightly. “I am full of secrets.” I laugh quietly. “I’ll say.” I look around the club, twisting in Oliver's arms. The song starts to slow again and we follow it, staring at each other. “You look beautiful today.” I smile lightly, looking away. “Both forms.” I smile wider. “Yeah?” “Yeah.” The song ends and we go for another one, this one a little slower.

When we finish this song, we join the others at the bar, getting something to drink. We smile as Peter and Steve end up swaying in a slow song. “They are an odd but adorable couple,” Loki says. I raise my glass. “Cheers to being odd and cute.” Everyone laughs and clinks glasses with me. We all take sips and watch the men stare at each other, talking a bit. Peter peeks at me and I raise my glass to him, smiling. He smiles and winks. A hand goes on mine. “May I?” Barry asks. I raise my eyebrows but follow him, drink on the bar.

We walk out to a faster song, dancing our own way. I laugh with him as we both end up mostly swaying with each other next to Steve and Peter. When we end, we both end laughing, dancing to two more songs with each other. We head back, tired but exhilarated. Peter and Steve are still going strong. I laugh as Natasha hands me another margarita. I start sipping on it and finally, a love song comes on. We watch as Peter and Steve end up extremely close, swaying with each other.

I stare at them when a hand goes on my bare shoulder. “A dance left for me?” Bucky asks, smiling. I smile back. “Of course.” I take him by the hands and at first, it’s kind of awkward. But by the middle of the song, my head is resting on his broad shoulder and we are swaying slightly, not even realizing when four more songs come and go. I pull away, smiling. “Wow.” Bucky chuckles and nods. “Definitely.” We walk back to the bar, everyone ready to go. I smile and walk over to Thor, kissing his cheek. “Let’s go, Brother.”  
I drag him out of the club,others following. “You didn't dance with me.” I smile. “I saved the best for you.” He frowns and I smile. “Smell it.” I inhale deeply and he follows laughing. “You and your obsession with rain,” He says. “It’s more romantic.” He rolls his eyes, but starts dancing with me as it begins to sprinkle. It gets heavier as the music gets faster, and we move, bodies one. By the end of the song, we are laughing and soaked. He kisses my head. “Worth it.” I smile and nod, running to the girls limo. “So?”

I sigh as I watch Thor run to the car. I run a hand through my silver hair that is now soaked. “Barry is a fun guy, but he is out no matter what, Oliver was amazing, and Bucky and I definitely had a moment,” I say finally. They all smile. “More points for Bucky.” I smile. “I don’t know. Oliver and I were both very happy and did you see how angry he got when Bucky got the love song?” Loki says. I smile at her. “She has a point.” They all sigh. “This is getting more difficult,” Kaitlin says. “And with me not being Lunar for a couple of days and you guys leaving soon, it will get even harder.” We all sigh and I take off my heels. When we pull up, the girls all run out. I take my time, allowing the raindrops to hit my soft, glowing skin. “Mai.” My head snaps at the name. “Sorry, but you weren’t answering me,” Tony says, standing in the doorway. I sigh, heels dangling in my hand, and walk inside. He smiles and guides me upstairs. I head for the private floor to change. Bucky and I bump shoulders on our way upstairs and we both blush. 

Yes, difficult indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all still enjoying this! Yes, Peter and Steve are weird but honestly, it's a big part of the story. Also, I know this chapter moved quickly but I hope you got the main idea. Keep reading! XO
> 
>  
> 
> I am camping this weekend and probably won't be able to post. I will try to do a huge chapter following up though. Hope this is okay for now.


	11. A Huge Decision, More Rain, And Not A No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't been able to post, but I was camping. (MEN; barely talks about period but you know, it kinda says it in beginning, lol)
> 
> Oliver makes a decision about relationships while Lunar hangs with friends. They go hiking and get rained on, leaving room for Oliver to tell Lunar his decision. Not only that, but Lunar talks with Tony, Steve, Bucky, and Peter, about memories, feelings, and hopefully a new line of work.

Three days later.

I wake up and head to the bathroom. No blood, finally. I decide to be Lunar today, missing my male body. I comb my blonde-silver hair and shave my beard down to stubble. I get dressed in nice pants and a button up shirt, not caring for appearance, just happy to be free from woman form. I might have been Maia for years, but as soon as I switched a couple times I realized that I had missed it all those years. I walk down and grin at my brothers arguing on the couch. “Boys, it’s too early to argue,” I smile, rubbing my tired eyes.

Loki nods to me. “Not dressed up?” I shrug. “Nah.” I head over to the kitchen, grabbing coffee. I sit and realize how fast all of this has worked. Everybody getting more used to Maia. Last night, I walked down to Tony’s lab and he invited me in. We worked side by side, just like I said would never happen. I could barely stop smiling and neither could he as we switched from engines to circuit boards to models of Buck’s arm. I sit next to Tony, grabbing half of the paper from him. He looks over to me, but says nothing. I lean back, reading about the rising stock and the decreasing crime rate, thanks to Spider Man. I continue reading and finally find an article that almost makes me spit out my coffee. ‘Gay Avengers. Good or bad?’ Underneath, there is a picture of Spider Man and Captain America, smiling and ‘embarrassingly’ close. I set down the cup of coffee, shaking my head. “That’s ridiculous,” I say to Tony. “I know,” He says gruffly.

“Why should that matter?” I ask. He shakes his head, sighing. “It shouldn’t.” I glare at the article and scan for the author. “Lunar, you have to let it go,” Loki says, before I can search this man’s number. “But it’s awful!” Bucky sits down and scans the page, shaking his head too. Finally, Steve and Peter sit down, noticing the paper I had thrown on the table. They shrug. “How can you possibly not care?” I ask, looking at Peter. He shrugs again. “As long as we love each other and it doesn’t affect us saving people, I don’t see how it matters.” My frown softens as Steve kisses Peter. I lick my chapped lips and decide to shut up. Loki pats my shoulder and goes to sit down. I sigh and pick up the paper, another article catching my eye. ‘Reaper dead.’ Apparently, Tony told them that the Reaper died in a battle. The body was too destroyed to know who it was. I sigh and move on. The very last article shows ‘exciting news’. Several pictures of me (Maia) and Tony together. ‘Father and daughter at last.’ I roll my eyes hand the paper back to Tony. “You shouldn’t have answered their stupid questions.” He shrugs, reading the article again.

“Well, it is a happy occasion.” I roll my eyes again and bump my dad’s shoulder. Felicity and Kaitlin sit down across from me. “We should do something tonight.” I look over to the women. “Like what?” I ask, scratching my face. “Hike!” I squint. “Hike?” “Yep.” I look over to Tony, who shrugs. “You guys can. I got some work to finish.” I sigh. “You sure?” He nods. Peter looks over to me. “Sorry, we got plans.” I smile. “That’s fine, have fun.” They smile and set off on their date. Oliver walks over and sits down, nodding at me. I nod back just as Barry whooshes in, sending the article fluttering. “We are hiking today, apparently,” I tell them. “Cool!” Barry smiles, looking around. “Wait, you all seem happier.” I chuckle deeply and Natasha rolls her eyes. Thor looks at his phone with a frown. “What is it, Brother?” I ask, noticing how sad he got. He looks up, smiling again. “Nothing, Lunar, we just have to go.” Loki looks at his phone and frowns too. “Aw, but I’ll miss the dirt on my bed,” I say to Loki, smiling. “You better watch it or worms will be added.” I laugh. “You and your odd tricks.” I tilt my head at Thor. He stands up and pats my shoulder. “Don’t be discouraged, Lunar. We will be back soon enough.”

I stand and embrace him, slapping him lightly on the back. Loki and I do the same and then they leave. “So, it’s just us?” Kaitlin asks. I smile and nod. “Yep, where are we going?” Felicity wiggles her eyebrows. “It’s a secret, though you might not want to wear pants.” I laugh as she blushes at the words. “Got it.” We all stand up. “Five minutes, go!” Barry races back and forth and then sits down. “Chop chop!” I roll my eyes at the young man, but start jogging upstairs anyways.

I change into shorts, a thin shirt that pulls tight against my chest, and better shoes. When I jog back down, we are only waiting for a couple guys. Felicity looks at my tight shoulders and I chuckle. “Careful, F. You’re drooling,” I laugh. She glares lightly at me but doesn’t focus on much else. Bucky and Cisco run down the stairs and Cisco shows his phone to Kaitlin. “Dang. Sorry guys, we gotta go too.” I sigh. Barry looks at the phone. “Need my help?” Cisco shakes his head, in Vibe gear. “No, we got this.” Barry nods, obviously not convinced.

They portal out and I look at our much smaller group. Felicity, Barry, Bucky, Oliver, and I head out. Barry races to the car, though nobody tries to beat him. We all get in, me sighing that I am not taking my bike there, and wait. My legs are spread enough that my knee is touching Barry’s, not that I mind. I look at my phone, hacking into Central City’s road cams. I watch as Vibe takes down a meta human and show it to Barry to ease his mind. He smiles and nods at me.  
You there yet?-Peter

I roll my eyes. Go back to your date, don’t worry about me-Lunar 

I start scrolling through a random sight when we arrive. We all hop out, and I help Felicity down, trying to keep chivalry alive. She smiles and takes my arm as Barry strolls ahead, not running yet. We start down the winding pathway, Barry jumping from rock to rock. Oliver rolls his eyes at him, smiling lightly. I pick up Felicity, helping her down a huge rock and smell it. “Hey, F?” I ask, smelling the air again. Bucky turns to me. “Yep.” I inhale one last time. “A storm is coming.” Bucky squints. “How can you tell?” I smile lightly and he blushes. “One of my powers. I can create and control water in any form.” He squints. “So, why not send the rain away.” I chuckle. “It ain’t here yet.” Felicity looks at her phone. “Yeah, it’s coming, but it’s huge.” I look over at her, ignoring Barry’s “That’s what she said.”, who knew he was so immature? I whistle lightly. “That may be hard to control, but I can kill it a bit.”

She nods and puts her phone away. We continue again and Bucky trips, swearing. I pull him up, smirking. “You okay?” He nods, blushing again. I pat him on the back and race after Barry, who went really far ahead. I squint but can’t see him. “Bear?” Where is he? Finally, I hear a soft, “Over here.” I pick my way through some bushes and find him lying on the ground. His ankle is twisted underneath a root. “Oof, that’s gotta hurt.” He nods. I rip the root straight from the ground, and he stumbles, crying out. “Hey, wait.” He falls back down. “Okay, so it’s gotta be broken if you can’t walk,” I say, gently prodding it. He cries out again and I smirk. “I’m gonna lift you,” I decide, stepping over to him. He grumbles something, but holds out his arms. I swoop him up, him being much lighter than I thought. He blushes as I carry him back to the trail, where everyone is waiting. “What did you do?” Felicity sighs, looking at the ankle. “I broke it.” Oliver smirks again, but holds back verbally. We start to walk again, Barry still in my arms, and we hear the first bit of thunder. We are under a rock formation, and the whole thing shakes with it.

I sigh, thinking of my brother. I set Barry down on a bigger rock, and bandage his ankle and foot. He stands up and walks, fast healing already having done a number on the wound. I wink at Felicity, who blushes again as she checks the radar. We all start walking, trying to find better cover along the way. It starts to sprinkle and I catch up to Oliver, who is ahead of us. “Hey.” He nods to me. I bump his shoulder. “You okay?” I ask, a little worried. He nods. I stop him and he turns to me. “Oliver, what’s going on?” He looks up at the sky. “I’ve chosen.” I take a deep breath. “Yeah?” He nods. I look up at the grey sky. “Have you?” I smile lightly. “I think so.” Oliver nods and I look back at him. “Count of three?” I suggest. He chuckles but nods. “One.” I take a deep breath. “Two,” I continue. Just as I am going to say three, Oliver grabs my shirt and pulls our lips together. Thunder rumbles deeply and lightning flashes behind my eyelids, but we don’t stop. It starts to pour and I pull back. “Three,” I whisper. Oliver wipes a raindrop from my face, running a hand down my stubble.

“So, it’s safe to say you chose me?” He asks. I chuckle grabbing his hand. “Very safe.” I pull him to another rock formation, out of the rain, and focus on the huge storm. In a couple of minutes, it is sprinkling lightly and I am breathing heavily. I look over to Oliver, who was staring at me. “I have to ask,” I start, sitting down. He sits next to me, waiting for the others. “Which form do I look best in?” He smiles. “All of them.” I chuckle and shove him lightly. Finally, the rest of the group, not as wet as us, walk up. Oliver helps me up and we all walk silently through the mist making it to the waterfall. It was gorgeous, and I pushed the water further to make it even more so. I snapped several pictures and sent them to Peter. 

Look what you missed!- Lunar 

I look over to Felicity, who winks at me. I smile and walk over, joining her on a rock. “So, what were you and Oliver doing to get so caught in the rain?” She asks, smiling wide. I chuckle, swinging my legs over the cliff. “Oh you know, kissing.” She smiles and shoves me lightly. “I knew it!” I chuckle harder. Bucky walks over. “What’s so funny?” I smile at him, standing up and wiping dirt off my shorts. “Nothing.” He glares lightly. We start to head back, me helping Felicity even more now that the rocks are slippery. Every time I look back, Oliver smiles. Felicity slips, and I catch her, helping her up. “Careful, F.” She smiles wide. “That was me being careful.” I chuckle with Barry. We all finally make it to the car, and scare Happy, waking him up. He grumbles under his breath as we all slide in, Felicity allowing me to sit by Oliver, winking. I roll my eyes, but do it gladly. Our knees touch, more so on purpose this time. Bucky is looking down at his shoes and I feel a ping of sadness that we won’t be together. I look down at my phone and go to the group chat. The winning man is Oliver, sorry Kait-Lunar

Felicity gets the ping and smiles lightly. 

Aw, I was hoping for Bucky-Kaitlin I smile and send ‘srry’. 

Really? Thought it would be Buck too-Loki I smile, sadly. 

Tbh, I kinda thought so too- Lunar 

I sign off of the chat and Felicity shrugs at me, smiling too. We walk out of the car, me shaking my hair and running a hand through it. I sigh as I walk inside. This was my last shirt from Loki, for a man. Tony looks at the wet bunch of us and laughs. I frown at him, pulling off my shirt and whipping him with it. He frowns and wipes off his suit. “Was that necessary?” I smile, cheekily. “Yep.” Felicity laughs. Peter and Steve are sitting on the couch in the Avengers wing. “Hey,” Peter says, smiling at me. “Hey yourself,” I reply, ruffling his hair. He smiles, rolling his eyes. “You’re soaked.” Now I roll my eyes. “Really? I thought I was dry.” He laughs. “Do you have any more clothes, Lunar?” Tony asks. I sigh and shake my still wet head on Peter, who squeals into Steve. “Nope. Guess Luna must come back.” Tony rolls his eyes. “Borrow a suit.” I laugh, and pat his shoulder. “Good one Dad.”

“Come on, you can’t look bad in a suit,” Felicity smiles. I roll my eyes. “I mean, I guess but it’s not really a suit kind of day.” Tony waves to his own suit. “You know what I mean, Mr. Businessman.” He laughs lightly. Steve stands up. “Besides, he looks a little more muscular than you, Tones.” I chuckle. “You are kind of skinny,” I say, looking at his lean frame. Tony huffs, crossing his arms. “You would probably fit in my clothes.” I turn to Oliver. “You aren’t that much taller than me, and we both are bulkier.” I chuckle lightly, shrugging. “Okay.” I walk with Oliver and Felicity winks at me. I roll my eyes. Like I’d have sex right now. We walk down the hallway to the guest wing and Oliver takes me into the room. His bed is unmade, but the room is clean. Unlike mine. He walks over and goes through the drawers. “Pants or shorts?” I smile. “Shorts are fine.” He smiles and hands a pair to me. He takes off his own soaked shirt and heads to the closet. I pull him against my stomach.

My mouth goes over to his ear, and his breathing speeds up. Our chests are pressed together. 

“You really think I’m bulky?” I whisper. 

He pushes me away, laughing hard. I land on his bed, chuckling with him. “You’re cruel,” He whispers. “Among other things,” I reply, picking up the shorts on the ground. I shed my own, Oliver blushing and looking away, pulling on his pair. Oliver throws a shirt at me and I catch it, walking back over to him as he pulls his on. I kiss him, deeply, apologizing for being ‘cruel’. He kisses me back, pulling me against him. I smile pulling away. “Thanks for the clothes.” He smiles back, actually showing teeth this time. “No problem.” I walk out, shirt slung on my shoulder. I walk in and find that Kaitlin and Cisco are back. “Hey, guys.” Kaitlin looks over, biting her lip as she scans my shirtless body. “Hey,” Cisco smiles. I smile back, Pulling the shirt on. Felicity wiggles her eyebrows again and I glare at her. Peter pats the seat next to him. “I saw the text,” He whispers. Steve and Bucky tilt their heads. I smile. “You didn't reply.”

He smiles back. “I didn't need to.” I laugh, half hugging the kid and ruffling his hair. I stand up, crossing over to Tony. “I need to talk to you,” I whisper, knowing this is the best time. He nods, seeing how serious I got, and we walk to his lab. He closes the door. “What’s wrong.” I shake my head. “I, want to do something.” He raises an eyebrow, sitting on a workbench. I join him and sigh. “I want to help people again.” He leans back. “Like a hero?” I bite my lip, nodding. “But, not as Maia. I won’t be able to do it as her. Too many memories. Too many roadblocks.” “So, as Lunar?” I nod, hair sweeping into my eyes. He sighs, nodding. “Can we work together first?” I squint. “Who?” “Maia and I.” I bite my lip. “Why?” “Because, you yourself said Maia is less dangerous.” I sigh, licking my lips. “Yes, but Maia is so unpredictable.” “You are so unpredictable.” I bite my lip, looking at him. “So, is that a yes?” I ask. Tony looks at me, worried. “We will train, then we will decide.” I sigh. “But that’s not a no.” I nod, standing up. “I know.” I walk out, smiling at him. “Thanks.” “Five AM.” I nod. “I’ll be there.”

I walk out, jogging back up the stairs. “What were you talking about?” I turn to see Steve at the bottom of the stairs. “Nothing.” “Looked kind of serious to me.” I shrug, smiling. “That’s your opinion.” He jogs up to me. “Maybe.” We walk side by side. “Did you hear it?” I ask. He stops. “Yes.” I lean against the wall. “So, what do you think, Captain?” He sighs and looks at me. “I think you need to train with me, not Tony.” I nod. “I agree.” Steve smiles. “I’ll tell Tony what I think then.” I nod, smiling. “You do that.” He pats my shoulder, walking back down the stairs. I walk up to the room, just watching them laugh together. I will never fully be a part of this group. Not unless I am helping people. Not unless I can make them start to forget my killing days. Bucky lays a hand on my shoulder. “You see it too?” I raise an eyebrow. “See yourself as an outcast. Not a part of the group.” I nod once, looking back. “I’m not mad you chose him.” I turn back to him. “Why not?” I ask, crossing my arms. He smiles.

“Because as long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” I smile. We hug, patting each other on the back. “Thanks, Buck.” He shrugs. “Happy to be here for you, man.” I turn back and see Felicity watching. She raises an eyebrow. I give her a small thumbs up. I turn back to Buck. “So, how do you feel included?” He laughs a little. “It takes time. But don’t worry, I overheard you and Steve talking. You’ll be fine.” I roll my eyes. “Maybe.” “You will.” I nod, turning back. “Hey, I’m not lying.” I nod. “I know. You’re just stating your opinion and I thank you for that.” “But?” I sigh. “But, I’m never sure what will happen. If I step right into the crossfire, what am I going to do?” His hand goes back to my shoulder. “You will do the right thing.” I nod, swallowing hard. I walk into the room, leaving Bucky behind. Felicity walks over. “You okay, you look paler than usual.” I chuckle halfheartedly. “I’m fine.” She raises an eyebrow. “I will be fine,” I correct. She nods, dragging me to the couch. “I need someone to help me,” She says, putting me on her Monopoly team. I laugh and settle next to her, putting an arm around her as she rolls. I frown as she tries to buy a bad spot. “F, no. Save the money.” She bites her lip and nods, handing the dice to Oliver. He rolls and gets one of the better spots, buys it, and throws the dice to Barry. We go around and around and Oliver ends up winning, Kaitlin following right on his heels, Cisco did awful but Barry did decent. We scored around the middle. I sigh as we clean up. “It was all because of that one spot,” Felicity says. I laugh and shove her lightly. “No one landed on that square once. We would have wasted our money.”

She laughs and bumps my shoulder. “I’m just playing.” I smile at her sweeping my silver hair out of my eyes. My leg is crossed over the other one and my foot is lightly touching Oliver’s knee. I yawn and stretch, head pounding lightly. I rub my temples trying to ease the ache. “You okay?” Peter asks, walking into the room. I smile. “Course dude, why are you up? You have school tomorrow.” He frowns lightly, sensing I’m not okay. “I couldn’t sleep, like usual. I thought I’d go work with Tony.” I bite my lip. “You shouldn’t work with him now. You’ll get sucked into a project and won’t sleep more than an hour.”

He shrugs. I stand up and steer him away from the lab. “Come on, you aren’t going to turn out like me or Tony.” He rolls his eyes. “Too late.” I laugh lightly as we jog up the stairs. “Not yet.” We walk into his room and I smile. It is covered in sketches of circuit boards, web slinger upgrades, and suit upgrades. He flops onto the bed, staring at me as I wander. I smile when I see a Captain America poster by his closet. I roll my eyes at him on the bed and he frowns and goes under the covers. I sit on the edge of the bed, smiling at the teen. “What?” He asks. I shrug. “You just remind me of someone,” I smile. I had turned into Maia subconsciously. He leans on his elbows, pushing some of my blonde hair out of my face. “Who?” I smile sadly. “His name was Josh. He was older than us, around thirty-five.” Peter falls onto the pillow. “Tell me about him. I sigh, thinking about the man I was so fond of. “He made the best spaghetti in the world. He had this soft voice that was scratchy at times, almost like he was going to cough but it was like scary soothing. Big blue eyes and wavy brown hair that he always kept in a bun. Never a ponytail, only a bun.” My smile gets wider as I remember him more. “One night, it was pouring and I ran out into the rain. No umbrella, or nothing. Thunder was rumbling and the only light was the flashes of lightning that struck nearby.”

"I sat down on a curb and watched it dance across the sky. Suddenly, there was no rain hitting me. I looked up and Josh was standing in the rain, holding an umbrella over my head. He smiled and said that I should be sleeping, but instead of taking me in, he sat right next to me on the curb. He pulled me against him and kept that arm around my shoulder, not caring that there was a knife and two guns on me. Only caring that I was supposedly getting cold. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, ‘You aren’t as bad as you think.’ I just fell against him and cried my eyes out like an idiot, and he didn't care at all. We sat there until four in the morning when he hauled me up and made me skip school so I could properly sleep.”

I look at Peter who is smiling lightly. “He sounds like a cool guy.” I laugh lightly, and nod. “Yeah, he was.” Peter reaches his hand out to me and pulls me next to him. “Tell me more.” I laugh and stare at his ceiling, thinking. “There was one day, I was in the middle of class, and he ran in. I hadn’t slept in days, partly because of nightmares, partly because I was working, so I didn't notice him at first. He walked straight over to the professor and said, ‘Sir, that young lady right there could teach you twenty times more about this subject than you would ever know and I demand that you let her!’” Peter laughs, eyes flickering.

“Then what?” I laugh. “I walked up to the front of the class and started talking about the subject, I think it was history, and went on and on, teaching the kids stuff that the history books never fully covered. I answered all of the professors questions and more and he was in awe. His jaw dropped, his glasses tilted. He stood up and asked me to teach the same thing tomorrow. I agreed and I even took over his class for a month. Then I left the class, smiling because Josh knew that I had heard all of this. But he also knew that I would never be brave enough to tell him that.” Peter laughs a little.

“What?” I ask. He smiles, eyes closed. “Isn’t weird that you are too shy to like talk to people and everything, but as soon as you pick up a bow or a knife and put on a mask, that all fades away?” I think about it and laugh. “I guess. I mean, I never tried to think too hard about my normal life. It had been burned into my mind at a young age that that is what I would do and I would like it.” Peter smiles. “That’s what my aunt says about homework.” I sigh. “We are two very different individuals, Pete.” He smiles and finally looks at me. “Not really. Both shy until we put on a mask. Both in love with math and engineering. Friends with heroes.”

I laugh. “Which is odd considering that I am a villain.” He laughs too. His hair is standing up and I can sense that they are watching us too, but we both don’t move. “Night Tony,” I call out. He laughs lightly. “Night you two.” Peter and I don’t open our eyes as we soundlessly fall asleep next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about not posting. School is starting also, which means probably only a chapter a day. I hope you enjoyed this and be prepared for next chapter with training and surprisingly, Barry not being too happy.


	12. Training, Trust, And A Ticket To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS RAPE, THERE ARE NO DETAILS
> 
> Maia trains for the first time with Steve but Barry doesn't believe that is was not a real fight. Maia decides that she can prove to Barry that she can be trusted and gets a superhero name to join the Avengers. Secrets get slipped, trust gets bought, and an application to Maia's past.

I wake up in two hours, and silently head out of my room, making sure to not stir the older boy.

I walk down to the gym, sitting on the bench and waiting for Steve. Finally, at Five o four, he walks in. “Ready?” He asks me. I nod, standing up. My hair is pulled into a tight ponytail and I am wearing shorts and a sports bra. He motions for me to come and I follow. We silently jog up the stairs, going all the way up to the roof. Steve doesn’t have his armor on, but he does have blasters. There is nothing but the gravel under our shoes and I tilt my head at him. “Try your best,” is all he says. I bite my lip and get ready. Steve charges and I turn invisible as he stops himself from falling off. I shove him off, grabbing his hand at the last second and whipping him to the edge of the opposite side. He spits out blood and stands up, getting a blaster ready. I dodge back and forth, going invisible and kicking him to the ground. I steal a blaster and point it at him. Steve is on the ground, blaster pulled on me, but he looks worried. Kill him! I bite my teeth, finger on the trigger. Just do it! He said to do your best, killing is your best! No, it isn’t. I shoot the blaster out of his hand and it falls off the edge, tumbling to its death.

I put the blaster on safety and offer my hand to him. He takes it and stands up. “I was going easy on you.” I laugh hard. “Sure you were, Steve.” He stumbles as he gets up. “Another round?” I raise my eyebrows. “Are you sure you got it in you? I kicked you pretty hard right there.” He winces as I touch the probably broken rib. “One more.” I nod and hand the blaster to him. He takes a deep breath and starts shooting. I dodge the first one by and inch and do a flying kick, knocking it completely out of his grasp and off the edge. I shove him back and he falls. I, again, grab him just in time and haul him up as he breathes heavily. He raises an eyebrow at me. “Quick round,” I smile, shrugging. He nods and both of our heads turn as someone runs up the stairs. Steve is quite obviously bleeding and I am there, next to him. Barry races up the steps with Tony not far behind. “Steve! Are you okay?” We look at each other and laugh hard, him holding his ribs.

“Do I look that bad?” He asks me. I shrug. “Just some blood on your mouth and a huge bruise on your now-broken rib. Other than that, you look great.” He smiles and I help him up. “Maia? What did you do?” Barry asks, watching as he limps to Tony. “We were training, Barry. Don’t be so alarmed.” He looks from me to Steve, confused. I look to Steve. “Nice try, but honestly you are slow, old man.” He laughs at me, spitting out more blood. “Yeah, just wait till I put on my suit.” I smile wider. “Same time tomorrow?” I ask. He nods and Tony helps him downstairs. I turn back to Barry. “Bear, for real. I wasn’t going to kill him, I was just working to disarm him.” He looks back to Steve. “Doesn’t look that way.” I frown. “Barry, I’d never seriously hurt him. You know that right?” He nods, walking away. I grab his wrist. “Barry. Do you honestly think that I would kill, Steve?”

He shrugs. “You’re dangerous, Maia.” I cross my arms over my chest. “You didn't seem to think that way the last few days.” His eyes flicker around the city, not looking at me. “That was different.” “I don’t see how.” “You weren’t Maia.” I glare at him. “I’m always Maia. Whether I am in a different body or not. I am Luna, Lunar, and Maia. If you can’t see that then you will never fully understand me, Barry.” He shakes his head. “No, you are different when you are them.” “So are you!” He looks down at the ground. “You are calmer when you are Lunar.” I shrug. “Just because I act a little different doesn’t mean you should forget who else I am.” I walk away from him, but turn back. “Honestly, Barry. I thought you, of all of them, would at least not look at me like this. Guess I was wrong.” He looks down. I jog down the stairs, heading to shower. I skip breakfast this morning and join Tony in the lab, now that Peter is at school. He silently nods me in, both of us just keeping our hands busy. I watch as he forms and shapes a new model. I walk over and change one of the arms, making it have a lesser chance of failing. He smiles lightly, nodding. I take a sip of a red bull, going back to the circuit boards I was working on. “You okay?” I shrug, changing the wiring around. “Mai.” I bite my lip. “I’m always dangerous, Tony,” I whisper. He sighs and puts the StarkPad down, walking over to me. “No you aren’t.” I shake my head. “No one will ever see me as normal.” “Who wants to be seen as normal?” “Me,” I whisper, setting down the pliers in my hand.

I lean against the table, staring at him. “They forget around Lunar or Luna but this,” I say, waving to my body. “It scares them.” He sighs. “Maia, we can all hurt each other. It’s honestly a surprise that both Natasha and Clint are alive.” I laugh lightly, but stare at the floor. “Yeah, but you guys all trust each other. Out in the field, you could do something crazy and they would all follow you.” He walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. “Hey, if you do something ridiculous, I will be sure to follow you.” I laugh again, still not quite so happy. “Look how you were with Steve.” I look up at him, ponytail swinging lightly. “So that’s what two people?” I ask. “Me, Steve, Peter.” I sigh. “Oliver.” I smile lightly. “Felicity.” I bite my lip. “Tasha definitely will follow you.” “You got that right.” I look over to the door where everybody is standing. I sigh. “Really?” I ask. She nods, walking over to me. “And I, for one, will follow you in any medical thing you do,” Kaitlin says, smiling. I smile lightly back. “Hey, as long as you don’t turn those knives on me again, I am cool with you,” Cisco says. I laugh a little, rubbing my neck. “Yeah, sorry about that.” He shrugs.

“You did a great job bandaging it.” I smile lightly. Bucky raises his metal arm. “You forgot about me, Tones.” Tony bumps my shoulder. “See? We will all follow you out there.” “If I get out there,” I remind him. Steve limps in. “Nah, you will definitely be out there.” I bite my lip. “Really?” He smiles. “You can answer that yourself.” I smile. Rhodey and Vision walk in. “Or I can. You are getting out there and kicking a** girl.” I laugh at Rhodey, who has always been shy around me. Vision nods, not opening his mouth yet. “Yes, odd human sister. We invite you to join us on the right side.” I see Thor pushing through the group. I roll my eyes at him. “Thor, just call me Maia. Please.” Loki nods. “Yes, honestly. Your nicknames for her are just plain weird.” I smile at him, agreeing. Everybody else nods too. “Yeah, Thor. Peter doesn’t quite love being called ‘Man of Spiders’,” Tony says. Thor squints, shrugging. “What shall I call him then?” “Peter,” We all say, laughing. Thor shrugs. “His name is Peter?” We all nod, laughing. Finally, I see him trying to leave the crowd. Oliver stops Barry before he runs away. “You haven’t talked yet, Bear.” I sigh. “Oliver, he already told me how he feels.” Tony frowns.

“Is that why this whole conversation started?” I nod slowly. “Barry thinks I’m too dangerous.” Oliver frowns deeply. “You think the fourteen year old is too dangerous yet I shot you with three arrows and I was just ‘crazy’?” He grabs his wrist back. “The fourteen year old is a serial killer.” “She is my daughter,” Tony says, stepping toward him. “And our sister,” Loki says. “And my friend,” Felicity says, others nodding with her. “And my unnamed partner,” Oliver says, grabbing his wrist back. I bite my lip. “Ollie, let him go. He feels how he feels, you can’t change that,”I tell him, stepping forward. Oliver drops his wrist slowly, taking a step backward. “Wait, did you say partner?” Tony says, turning to me. “Not the time, Tony,” Rhodey says. “She’s fourteen.” “I’m a thousand,” I mutter. “That is yet to be determined.” I roll my eyes and walk up to Barry. “I can’t change your mind,” I say. He nods. “I know you can’t.” “But, I may be able to gain your trust.” He raises an eyebrow. “The next call the Flash, let me go instead.”

He bites his lip. “Not against a meta human.” I shrug. “Then I guess you don’t think I am as strong as you say. If you don’t think I can beat a meta human.” Everybody smiles and he frowns. “Maybe I just don’t trust you back in Central city.” I nod. “Okay, if that’s the only reason.” He frowns harder. “What other reason would there be?” I smile. “I think you’re scared of a little competition.” Cisco laughs hard. “I am not.” I nod, smirking. “Fine, next call is yours.” I smile. “But not dressed like that.” “What would you prefer?” I ask. “Well, I don’t know.” I smirk. “Well it is your city Flash. How would you like me to be viewed?” He thinks for a second. “Let me see your suit.” I take him up to my room and pull out my half destroyed suit. “It’s impressive, even ripped,” He says, turning the fabric over in his hands. “Built in technology too.” I nod slowly. His hands go fast, ripping parts and sewing stuff back together. He hands it back to me. I go change and walk back out. It is like my suit, but nothing hanging off. It is all grey, with black and white sewed into it like a mixture. “Like a pale version of death,” I say. He smiles. “I kind of like that.” Cisco walks in. “It kind of looks like foggy or blurry.” He claps his hands together. “The Haze.” I frown. “I thought you were better than that.” He shrugs. Everybody walks in, looking at the improved outfit. “What are options so far?” Felicity says. “Haze or Pale Death, neither really right,” I reply. They all tilt their heads, looking at it. “Overcast.” I look up at Vision. “What? It looks like clouds.” I smile. “No, I kinda like it.” Cisco agrees, nodding.  
“  
You disappear and reappear, like a sudden overcast of clouds,” Vision says. I smile wider. “I absolutely love it.” Barry nods. “Okay, so now we wait.” “Wait for what?” I look over to find Peter on the ceiling. I look at the new clock on the wall. “Did you just get back from school?” I ask. He nods, swinging down and landing on the floor, looking at the suit. “Why a hood?” I frown. “Why not a hood?” He smiles and Oliver laughs. “I’m just saying, it looks creepy.” I smile wickedly, changing my voice. “But I am creepy.” He shivers, smiling. “Nah, you’re cool. But you’re kind of stealing my age thing.” I roll my eyes. “I win. Fourteen year olds are in, sixteen year olds out.” He crosses his arms, looking at me. “You look like the Grey Arrow.” I snort. “Oliver, have I got a new suit for you.” He frowns, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know about that, but I agree with the hood.” I smile. “Always goes good with an archer.” He blushes and Clint frowns. “I’m right here and I don’t have a hood. I smile. “Exactly.” Natasha laughs at him as he pouts.

Tony looks me up and down. “Does have an Arrow vibe.” I blush. “Looks like she is almost copying someone.” “Guys, she is not stealing my name!” Oliver says, crossing his arms. “Grey Shaft.” I look at Cisco. “Just snowballing.” I shrug. “Cool!” Peter shouts. I smile. “No, that’s pretty good.” Tony nods, agreeing. “Silver Angel,” Steve murmurs. I frown. “I ain’t an angel.” “Even the devil himself was an angel at some point,” Vision says. “Are you calling me the devil?” Vision frowns, stepping out. “It has a nice ring to it,” Cisco says. I shrug looking at Barry. “You get to choose. Overcast, Grey Shaft, or Silver Angel?” He bites his lip. “Let’s see how well you fly, Angel.” I bite my lip. “Great, I totally can’t think of someone who will be tormenting me with that,” I say, looking to Clint who is sticking his tongue out Barry smiles. “Now we wait.” Thor looks me up and down. “Does look like an angel.” I roll my eyes. “Only you would think so, Brother.” He smiles and Loki rolls his eyes. “You look great. Honestly, I don’t see how you don’t notice things like that.” I shrug. “Everyone has a different idea of beauty, mine is nonexistent.” Oliver bites his lip at that. We all stay silent for a moment. “What do you think about rain?” Peter asks.

I raise my eyebrows at him. “I think it’s incredible how drops of water descend from the sky.” “Incredible or pretty?” I squint at him. Loki laughs. “Now that was smart.” “Both I suppose.” Peter smiles. “So then you think rain is beautiful?” I nod slowly. “Where does rain come from? Simple answer please.” I roll my eyes. “Clouds.” He smiles. “And Vision compared you to clouds.” “Wow! Now that was great.” I smile at the boy. “D*mn, I think you beat me with that one.” He smiles wider. “So you admit that I win?” I laugh. “Yes, you beat me Parker. Congratulations.” Cisco’s phone pings. “Looks like our angel has an opportunity.” We all walk out. Barry picks me up and super speeds me to Central city. I stand looking around. A meta, who is levitating, is pouring gasoline all over a building. I look at Barry and he nods. I go after meta, he checks the building. I jump up the fire escape, just as the building erupts in flames. “Barry!” I shout into the comms. “I got it, just get the guy.” I kick off the building and fly at the meta, getting him from behind.

I take him down to the ground, restraining him with meta handcuffs. “Who are you?” He growls. I kick him to the ground and turn my head. Barry is putting out the fire but there is still someone in there. I jump my way up, avoiding the fire, and find a girl who is banging on the glass window. “Stand back!” I shout, hoping she can hear me. Apparently she does because she takes four huge steps backward. I take a deep breath and jump, kicking the glass down. “Hi, Sweetie,” I say, trying to walk over to her. My boots crack on the glass as she backs up. “I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” She looks at me and nods, taking my hand. I pull her up to my hip and survey the damage. I can’t go out the window without hurting her. “Cover your mouth,” I say in her ear. She does so with a hand, eyes wide. I kick down her door, racing down the steps.

She is crying hard, but keeps her mouth and nose covered. I make it down the stairs as they collapse from being to burned. I run out of the building, her on my hip as the front of the apartment collapses. Her mother is sobbing and runs over to her. I smile and hand her the girl, who hugs her mother tightly. “Flash?” I call out. “Angel!” Barry runs over to me, looking at the girl. A detective is taking the meta with him. I raise an eyebrow, but realize that that must be Joe West, Barry’s adoptive father. “Excuse me Miss.” I turn to the mother. “Thank you so much for saving her.” I smile wide. “No problem.” “Flash, who is your friend?” A reporter asks. Barry smiles and puts an arm around me. “This is the Silver Angel.” I smile at him. “Are you two together?” We both laugh and shake our heads. “Actually, she is dating the Green Arrow.” I roll my eyes at Barry who totally gonna get me killed with Tony. “Will she be around here?” Barry nods to me. “Actually, I am a part of the Avengers, but Flash can always call me for help.”

We walk away smiling. “So, you seemed to be very trusting out there,” I start, wiping some soot from my face. He laughs and nods. “Yeah. You and I definitely made a great team.” I raise my eyebrow. “So, do you think I am good enough for the Avengers?” He smiles. “Yes, I do. And thanks for getting that girl, I can’t believe I missed her.” I smile and point to my ears. “Enhanced hearing baby. Never miss a thing.” He laughs, shaking his head. He then picks me up and takes me back to the towers. “You were smart to make the suit fireproof,” Barry says, as we jog up the stairs. I shrug. “Let’s just say that I liked playing with fire and leave it at that.” He laughs lightly and we walk into the living room. I pull my hood down, wiping more ashes off my face. “You did great,” Felicity smiles. “YOU ARE DATING OLIVER!?!” I bite my lip and punch Barry in the shoulder. “Thanks for that, Barry.” He smiles. Oliver, is far across the room, hiding from Tony. “Maia, he’s crazy.” I frown at Oliver. “What did you say to him?” Tony frowns the deepest. “You are under age.” I roll my eyes. “Or over age, depending on how you look at it.”

Tony crosses his arms as Steve laughs. I shake out my hair, looking at my father. “I love the whole ‘protective father’ act and all but first, I would literally kill Oliver if he tried something I didn't want. Second, I have had sex before in all three forms, though one was not wanted. Lastly, I wouldn’t say dating as we have not actually gone on a date yet.” Tony frowns even deeper. “What do you mean about not wanting sex?” Cisco asks. “I was raped when I was really young and he was big enough that I couldn’t get him off at the time.” “Who is this guy?” I wave Tony off. “He was arrested for other stuff and died in prison five years ago. It’s done Tony.” “So what are we?” I turn to Oliver. “Honestly, Ollie, worst time ever.” He shrugs, bow still in his hand as he walks forward. I turn to Barry. “Was that Joe that was taking the meta?” Barry looks surprised as he pulls off his own mask. “Yep. How do you know about Joe?” I smile. “Never mind.” I laugh. “I had to do a lot of studying and spying on you guys before I went to your cities. I found your weaknesses in case they needed to be used.”

Oliver frowns and crosses his arm. “I don’t have any weaknesses.” I smile and pat his cheek. “Sure you don’t, hon.” Barry starts laughing and then stops when Oliver and I glare at him. Tony bites his lip hard. I stretch and twist my back. “If I didn't have fast healing my back would have been pulled four times today,” I say out loud. Steve nods. “Yeah, I can’t believe you on that roof throwing me like a rag doll.” I smile. “You ain’t as heavy as you would think.” “What happened on the roof?” Peter asks, walking in. I smile. “I kicked your boyfriend’s a**.” Peter looks shocked. “Really? How hard.” “Served it to me on a silver platter.” I smile at Steve. “If only. I just threw him around a bit.” Peter shrugs, kissing Steve. “I saw what Barry said on the news. So are you guys official yet?” I roll my eyes and punch Barry again. “Ow.” “Look what you’ve done. Tony and Peter.” He smiles wider. “Maybe that was part of my plan.” “You never have a plan. You only ever improvise,” Kaitlin smiles, laughing at us.

Barry frowns. “So?” I roll my eyes. “Hey, if it works it works,” I say. “Do you always plan, Maia?” Steve asks. I nod. “Yeah, I do research on everybody and stuff even though it was never needed.” Peter smiles. “Extra credit.” “Bingo.” “I try to make a list of every single possibility that could happen in either my mind or with my AI.” Peter grins. “You have one too?” I nod. “Made mine when I was six.” His eyes pop out of his sockets. “Woah.” I smile. “Though FRIDAY beats mine and yours, no matter how good Karen is.” “That is correct,” FRIDAY says. I laugh and look at Tony. “You did an incredible job with her.” He smiles but then shakes his head. “Stop changing the topic.” I roll my eyes. “It’s been changed multiple times.” Vision nods and he comes in through the wall. “Maia is correct. You only keep trying to bring it back.” Tony rolls his eyes. “Tell me.” I roll my eyes again and look to Oliver standing next to me. He shrugs. “I will take that as a yes,” I laugh. “You are both the youngest and oldest in the relationship.” “So, it is a relationship?” “Yes, wouldn’t you say so?” “What would YOU say?” I ask, smiling as he gets exasperated. “You are worse than William.”

I bite my lip as he mentions his son’s name. The tension in the room is growing thicker. “How is that son of yours?” I ask. He swallows hard. “I don’t know. He barely talks to me as it is.” “Hmm.” “What?” “Your son sounds a lot like you.” Felicity laughs hard. “She got you there Oliver.” He frowns at me. “I talk.” I laugh. “No you don’t.” “How would you know?” “Takes one to know one.” The whole room laughs and even he cracks a smile. “Fair.” “Speaking of which. We need to get going.” I frown. “No, you guys can’t leave yet.” “Relax, Barry and Oliver are staying.” I roll my eyes. “I know that, but it doesn’t mean I won’t miss you.” Felicity smiles. “Good thing you have our numbers then.” I frown. “Not the same.” Felicity smiles and hugs me. “Good bye, Maia.” I bite my lip. “Don’t say that. It sounds too sad.” She laughs. “See you later?” I laugh back. “Yep.” Kaitlin says the same and Cisco nods. “See ya later.” I smile. “Look after William for me,” Oliver whispers. Felicity smiles and nods. “Of course.”

They all leave and I look over to Tony. “So, Dad. Anything you want to talk about?” He gives me a fake smile and then frowns, dragging me out by the hood. He brings me to the room. “Let’s have a chat.” I sit down, crossing my legs neatly, and stare at him. “What shall we chat about?” “You and Mr.Queen.” “Oliver?” “Not anymore he isn’t. He is Mr. Queen.” I roll my eyes. “Come on, he is one of your better friends, you can’t honestly lead me to believe that you hate this.” Tony bites his lip. “It’s a bit odd.” I roll my eyes and tilt my head back. “You are saying this to your two daughters and son who is a disgraced god slash goddess who used to be a serial killer and is now a hero on the Avengers. Honestly, Tony. What isn’t odd with me?” He sighs and sits down next to me. “True.” I smile lightly. “Come on, Steve and Peter work.” He laughs, laying down. “Yes, some how they do.” I lay next to him. “So, then you are fine with it?” I ask. He frowns at my ceiling. “I wouldn’t say that. But I will allow you to date him or whatever.” I smile. “Thanks.” He frowns deeper. “You swear you will at least break a couple bones if he tries anything.” I sigh and roll my eyes. “Yes, I swear.” My phone buzzes with a call. I frown at the faint recognition of the number. Where have I seen that before?

Tony looks at the number and smiles. “Finally.” I pick up the phone. “Hello?” “Is this Maia Johnson?” I frown looking at Tony. “This is she.” “Maia, four years ago you were in college here.” I look at Tony again. “Yes.” “We are inviting you to finish more years of college and pursue more for English and Math. I smile. “Would you like to accept?” I nod. “Of course, that would be incredible.” There is a laugh. “Wonderful. We will see you at the start of the year.” “Yes, you will. Thank you so much!”

I hang up and look at Tony in awe. “No way!” He smiles and nods. “Yes way.” I roll my eyes. “But wait, Hedge wood college, that is on the West Coast.” Tony nods, smiling. “A dorm room has already been purchased.” I hug him tightly. “Thank you so much, Tony.” He smiles, hugging me back. “And, look at that. Your college is exactly an hour and twenty two minutes from Oliver Queen.” I smile widely. “You love him.” He frowns. “Maybe.” I jump off the bed. “Go tell Bucky. It was his idea after all.”  
I smile and nod, jogging down the halls. I find Bucky on the couch by the others. “Bucky, I got in!” He turns to me and smiles. “‘Bout time. I’ve been waiting for that phone call for nearly a month.” I smile. “Thanks for convincing Tony.” He shrugs. “Wasn’t that hard.” Natasha turns to me. “Got into what?” I smile. “My old college.” Natasha smiles wide. “That’s so cool! So, when are you going back?” “Begginning of the semester, so like a couple weeks.” She nods.

“Where is your college?” Oliver asks. “Around an hour away from Star.” He raises his eyebrows. “Really?” I smirk. “Like I’ve said. Our paths have crossed many times.” He looks away, blushing lightly. “That is so cool!” Peter says, standing up. I smile. “I missed that school. One place where I was normal.” Peter smiles. “You will be in school now too.” I roll my eyes. “Yes, but don’t get too crazy.” He frowns lightly. “I’m just saying, it’s nice to have someone else know the struggle.” I roll my eyes but smile. “When will you move in?” Steve asks. I turn to him. “After Thanksgiving. Than I will come back for Christmas and go for the semester.”

Peter smiles but then frowns. “So then you will be far away.” I roll my eyes. “Peter, I’ll come back. After all, I can’t let you steal my place here.” I smirk and he laughs. “No, I mean, the Silver Angel will be far away.” I shrug. “Luckily, the Silver Angel is very good friends with a very fast man.” Peter laughs. “I see.” Oliver looks to me. “Any other news?” I smile. “Yes, Tony is going to have me break your bones if you attack me in anyway.”  
Oliver frowns. “However, he is taking you off his kill list, so you are safe for now.” He rolls his eyes and Steve snorts. “Wonderful.” I smile. 

“Isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry about the random rape mention, I don't believe it is in the future. Also, I know that Peter and Steve are kinda weird, if you guys really hate it, they might die off in the future. Also, hope you guys like the name 'Silver Angel'. I also know that that part of the story is kinda confusing. And just give it time, Oliver and Maia will be a good couple (couples?) I swear. Thanks for reading!


	13. Anger Issues, Relationship Issues, Hell, A Lot Of Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia is getting angrier and Steve and Bucky are trying to help with that. Both Peter and Maia get talked to about their relationships and both are unsure with how they are going. Oliver didn't say something important, and is now questioning anything, and Christmas is right around the corner.

After a fairly decent Thanksgiving with limited arguing, though I did end up breaking Tony’s arm, Steve wants to work on my ‘anger issues’. When he told me that, I had to roll my eyes. That was when Tony laughed and I realized I did have anger issues after he went into the medbay. I also realized that Clint put a ton more bets on me, and then his arm and leg got broken. That was when anger management started. “Hey, you okay?” I roll my eyes at Peter. “Of course.” “It’s just that, you’re leaving soon and packing and you always seem lost in thought.” I smile at him, brushing off my jeans. He hands me a rag and I wipe my hands. “No, I’m fine. Love to just mess around with an engine every once in awhile.” Peter smiles, taking the wrench.

A ringing starts in my ears. It happens every once in a while, each time hurting more. “You okay?” I look over to Peter, rubbing my ears. “Yeah, fine.” Peter frowns. I roll my eyes and bump shoulders with him playfully, trying to ease his anxiety. “How’s Tony?” Peter bites his lip. “His arm is almost healed, totally fine.” I frown. “Okaaaayy. Can I see him?” Peter bites his lip harder. Maybe I have been a bad influence on him with that. “Uh sure.” I nod, walking out to see Tony when he steps in front of me. I walk into Tony’s office and he is arguing on the phone, as per usual. I sit down, giving him a small smile, and pull out my phone to wait for him. My phone buzzes just as I pick it up and I see a text from Bucky asking where I am. I tell him and look up to see Tony is done. “Hey,” I start, a little nervous. “Hey. Something wrong?” I smile. “No, just wanted to see how the arm was.” He nods, scratching his goatee. “It’s better.” I nod back. Should I apologize? I take a deep breath and decide to apologize. “Tony, I am really sorry I lost it.” He shakes it off. “Hey, I lose it all the time, so it’s fine.” I bite my lip. Yeah you lose it, but in an emotional breakdown and lock yourself away from others. Not freaking out over something stupid and breaking people’s bones. Literally. Bucky runs into the office before I could continue apologizing.

“Steve needs to talk to you.” I sigh. Another session? I love that he is keeping me calm and sane, and that Bucky is helping, but they are some of the most broken people. Not exactly a trained professional. I get up slowly, and take one more deep breath before meeting Steve in a smaller gym. “Another session?” I ask, right off the bat. Steve shakes his head. “No, we need to talk.” I squint at his obvious discomfort. “What’s up?” I ask. He motions for me to sit on the bench next to him. “You know that Oliver and Felicity were in pretty deep together, right?” I frown but nod. Of course, I knew that. Oliver was in love with her, probably still is, for years. “Okay, I just wanted to make sure you knew that.” I nod again. “Because I could get hurt?” I ask, still kinda confused. He shrugs and I can’t help but smile. “Awe you care about me!” I bump his shoulder and he crosses his arms. “No, I don’t. This is entirely business.” I shrug, smirking. “Okay, whatever. Not like you would care for me anyway.” I stand up, walking slowly to see if he would answer. “Maia.” I turn slowly, showing no emotion.

“I uh. I do care for you. Just so you like know.” I smile and gesture to him to come over. He slowly walks over, kinda scared. I hug him hard and he hugs me back. “Dude, chill. I know.” He laughs lightly, pulling back. “Okay.” I smile and turn around, walking back out. As I walk back to my room, I hear a noise. I cross over to the hallway and listen to Peter talking to Bucky. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.” I roll my eyes. Apparently all of the kids are getting this talk tonight. Peter rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “I am so sick of this.” Tony walks over to him. “We aren’t saying break up or whatever.” I roll my eyes at the same time Peter does. He puts his hands up, obviously exasperated. “You treat me like a child.” “You are one,” Bucky growls.

“You don’t treat Maia this way!” Tony crosses his arms. “Yeah, kid. Because we are all scared of her.” I bite my lip. I hate that they are scared of me. They shouldn’t have to be, right? I sigh, growing agitated. I am so stupid. I lose my temper once and now everyone is afraid to say the wrong thing. “She is just as dangerous as I am.” Bucky rolls his eyes and Tony sighs. “We aren’t saying you aren’t dangerous. She’s more mature.” Peter shakes his head. “She is literally a thousand years old. I can’t compete with that.” Tony rolls his eyes. “Not right now she isn't. Right now she is fourteen and unpredictable, much like your relationship.” Peter raises his eyebrow. I have never seen him like this. “And how do you think her relationship is gonna turn out? He’s Oliver Queen!” Tony and Bucky bite their lips and I have to walk away.

I don’t want him to be right, but he might be. Oliver has been distant. I told him on Thanksgiving that I loved him, finally. He just stood there and nodded. I went too fast, but if he can’t keep up, then this relationship won’t work. I’ve also noticed how he still stares at Felicity. She pretends to not notice, but she does. She even stares back sometimes. I understand that they went through a rough and quick break up, but Oliver decided to date. So is he truly ready or am I just the rebound? I almost walk into Natasha as I round the corner. “Woah, lost in thoughts?” I shrug, avoiding eye contact. I need to avoid eye contact with her, because out of them all she can read me. Which kills me. I am an ex assassin. Nobody ever reads me. And yet, my stupid feelings have been showing again. “You okay?” I bite my lip. I absolutely hate that question. I try to show no emotion as I look up. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just busy packing and training and talking and stuff.” She nods, eyes squinted.

I give her a small fake smile and walk around her to my room. I have everything I need in boxes already because I am leaving the day after New Years and stuff is already planned for the week. Clint is going away to see his kids and ex wife, who knows what will happen there. Natasha is also leaving, she has a boyfriend apparently. Peter is going to see May over Christmas, tell her he is Spider Man, than spend the rest of the time with us and Steve. Oliver is going home for a bit to see William and then will come back, hopefully. Barry left already, needing to explain to his wife why he has been missing for several months. And I, well I have Tony for the first year ever. Not that that is going to change anything. I have been working on my AI Adam a bit, giving him some Christmas upgrades as a gift. But Adam and Josh. D*mn I miss that guy. I sit on my bed, hands together.

Why did he have to go? I should have been the one to leave. I should have been there for him when he died. Why did Boss have to send me here after Josh went all the way to Japan for me? Why did I leave him there? I bury my face in my hands, eyes squeezed shut. Stupid Boss! I turn as Bucky clears his throat. “You okay?” I roll my eyes. “I am getting really sick of that question.” He chuckles lightly, sitting on the edge of my bed. I tilt my head at him. “You can drive right?” He frowns. “Yeah.” I give him a small smile. “Can you take me somewhere?” Bucky frowns. “Lunar and Luna are taking this week off until Thor and Loki come by and Tony won’t let me leave without a supervisor anyway.” He runs a hand through his longer hair and sighs. “I guess.” I stand up, cracking my neck. “Let’s go, big guy.” He rolls his eyes but gets to his feet. We sneak our way down to the garage and steal Happy’s car. “So where are we going?” I sigh, looking down. “I uh had a tombstone made for Josh.”

Bucky clenches the steering wheel. “Yeah?” I only nod, blinking away the tears in my eyes. “Even though he died in Japan, his real home is here.” Bucky smiles lightly, going forward at the green light. “I agree.” We drive all the way to the cemetery and get out in silence. I walk down the path and turn when I find the row, walking across the snow. My boots crunch as I kneel down, wiping the thin blanket from the gravestone. Bucky kneels also, smiling a bit. He has on a coat, though I just threw on a thin leather jacket, and it slides against the ground. “He was the best. Kept me alive,” I tell Bucky, throat thick but eyes clear. “I am lucky that you sent him after me.” Bucky nods and I see a tear roll down his cheek out of the corner of my eye. It takes a lot to move Bucky to tears, so I know that Josh meant a lot too. Bucky swallows hard, biting his lip. “He was an old man, honestly it was about his time.” I shake my head slowly. “He got injured protecting me from alien drug lords.” Bucky laughs lightly. “Leave it to the human who was probably injured by you to go against aliens unprotected.”

I smile, nodding. “He uh got diagnosed with a brand new type of cancer. After two years he told me he was giving up.” Bucky nods again. “Must have been a lot to make him give up.” I smile again. “It was. He put up with so much because of me.” Bucky chuckles again. “I bet he did.” He takes another deep breath, wiping his eyes with gloved fingers. “He stopped contact with me a long, long time ago.” I nod, remembering Josh’s words. “He said that he was upset that he couldn’t talk to his old friend again.”  
Bucky smiles, standing up. “I was sad too.” I stay crouched for a moment longer before I finally stand up also. We walk and drive back in silence, not saying a word to Tony, Natasha, or Steve as we put coats and jackets on hooks and separate. It isn’t until dinner that they force us to talk, Peter, thankfully, gone. “So, you guys went out today,” Tony starts. We both nod, looking down and stuffing our mouths to avoid the topic. Steve clears his throat. “Where were you guys?” I look up quickly. “Out,” I say, not giving any details whatsoever before returning to eating. I am on my fourth piece of chicken when Natasha talks. “Where was ‘out’?” I peek at Bucky who nods slowly. We both look up. “The cemetery,” I whisper, raising my eyebrows at Steve. “Is that not alright?” Steve looks at Tony for backup and finds none as he coughs again. “That is fine.”  
I start to eat again when I am cut off by Vision. “Who were you visiting?” I swallow hard. “Nobody. The grave is empty.” He tilts his head as he sits down. “Why?” I swallow again. Why all the questions? “Because he died elsewhere,” Bucky says, filling in for me. I nod at his explanation. Rhodey walks in also. “Who died elsewhere?” “Josh,” Bucky and I half-whisper. He nods slowly, not quite connecting the dots.

My phone buzzes and I look down at it. Who would text me? ‘Hey, Peter, it’s Ned. So I was wondering if you could swing over later. Just to say hi.’ I frown, looking at the number. Peter, the idiot, must have broken his phone again and used mine. “Excuse me for a moment,” I say, standing up and dialing Peter’s number. I walk to the living room, not quite out of earshot. “Hey Peter,” I greet, too cheerfully. “Uh hey, Maia.” I smile. “So, did you get to May’s safe?” I hear him gulp. “Uh yeah.” I nod. “Wonderful, and are you missing something?” He coughs lightly. “What do you mean?” I shrug, knowing he can’t see me. “Oh you know. Your intelligence perhaps?” Again, he gulps. “Why would I be missing that?” I glare at the window. “Because you went through and used my phone!” “Whaaatt??” I roll my eyes. “I hacked that perfectly Peter. There is no way you or Tony could have broken those firewalls!” I hear FRIDAY turn on. “That’s because I hacked them, Maia.”

I sit on the couch, sighing. “I will be having a talk with YOU later, Peter. Don’t think you’ve gotten out of this.” I hang up on him and look at the cameras, aware of all eyes on me from the other room. “And why would you do that, FRIDAY?” I look over to the dining room, as they quickly return to eating, still listening. “Peter asked me too.” I sigh, throwing my phone onto the table. “And since when do you take orders from Peter.” “I didn't. He asked politely.” I lean my head back, groaning. “How long did it take you?” I ask the ceiling, knowing I will have to re-code the whole security measures all over again. “Forty six and a half hours.” I smirk a bit. At least she didn't hack in right away. I sigh, standing back up and returning to the table. “Control Peter,” I say to Tony and Steve. “He is curious.” I roll my eyes. “If it killed the cat it should kill the spider.” Bucky laughs, coughing as he chokes on his food. Steve frowns. “That’s my boyfriend.” I smirk at the older man. “Pervert.”

“Oh like you’re one to talk. Mrs. I’m a thousand and I date a thirty year old.” “He isn’t even thirty yet!” “Both of you, let’s calm down,” Tony says, holding hands between us. I lean back in my chair, appetite gone. We all eat in silence, me staring at my plate of half finished food. “Come on, it’s Christmas tomorrow and I, Rhodey, and Vision are leaving. Are you four gonna behave?” Natasha asks at the end of dinner. Tony rolls his eyes. “It’s those two you have to worry about. Bucky and I are fine.” “Yeah, cause Bucky stays in his room all day,” Natasha shoots back. Bucky looks down, not challenging her tonight. “We will be fine. Now you guys go and have fun,” Steve says, pushing her to the elevator where her stuff, and Rhodey’s is. Vision just leaves, and after he nods goodbye to us all, Rhodey follows. Natasha finally walks into the elevator, waving goodbye and warning us to behave, like the odd mean scary mother figure that she is. I turn on my heel and run up the stairs, going to my room to vanish from Steve. I put in my ear piece, not bothering with my mask, and click on Adam.

“Hello Maia, how can I be of service?” I sigh. “Did Tony hook you together with FRIDAY?” I ask, completely blunt. The AI sighs, a feature I made possible because again, my only friend besides Josh. “Mr. Stark did connect me with his AI but only because he wants to make sure you will be safe.” I roll my eyes. “Did he install a tracker?” “Mr. Stark-” “Did he install a tracker, Adam?” I ask, irritated. “Yes, he did. But he put it inside of your earpiece, and only with special equipment could you-” I take out the tech and open the secret hatch I made, setting it under my lamp on the desk. I grab tweezers and navigate through the wiring, breaking the tracker with an expert snap. I know Tony will be mad, but it is for his own good and my well being that he doesn’t track me. I set the broken piece down on the table in front of me, sighing. I click off Adam, not needing the AI to go on a rant about how Tony will be upset and what could happen now that there is no way for people to find me, even though there always is. I rest my pounding forehead on the desk wishing my thoughts away.

Maybe I should break it off with Oliver. He probably doesn’t like me anyway, and then he and Felicity could get together. I change to Lunar after thinking about Oliver and sigh at the tight girl jeans that somehow haven’t ripped yet. I sigh and carefully stand up, focusing on changing the jeans to mens large. Slowly it happens and I am panting, head pounding harder. I take off the bra and shirt, obviously not having a ton of energy today. Is it from the food or am I just weaker all of the sudden? Tony walks in as I pull on the shirt. “Oh, Lunar. Thought you were on vacation until Thor and Loki came tomorrow.” “So did I,” I reply gruffly, rubbing my temples. Tony scratches his face, unsure if he should talk. “You okay? You look like sh*t.” I don’t have the energy to laugh, so I shrug. I fall back onto the black and grey quilt that is always too warm to sleep with. Not that Maia or I have been sleeping lately. I lay there, having Tony stare at me and not having the energy to care. “Hello?” Someone, that sounds like my brother, shouts. I slowly stand up, with help from Tony and put on a fake smile.

“Thor!” I shout with an energy I don’t feel at all. We hug and pat each other on the back. “My dear Loki, looking beautiful as ever,” I compliment, kissing my sister on the head. She smiles and hugs me, her strength still there. I hug her back, gently for her. She is wearing heels to look as tall as her big brothers, though she is not. I shove my older brother, a little upset. “You said you would be here a lot sooner.” He sighs. “Yes, I know. However, we could not get away fast enough.” I frown deeper. “You are both okay though, right?” He chuckles, bumping shoulders with me. “Of course, no need to worry about I.” I roll my eyes, giving off a smirk. “Not you, her.” I nod to Loki who is crossing her arms. The bipolar bi god(dess) obviously still mad that I watch after her. “I am always fine. You got in more trouble than me.” I smile at her. “Yes, and I gratefully gave my tricks to you so you could be a better god.”

She rolls her eyes. “It wasn’t all you.” I smile at my darling little sister, still too young to understand. The part of me that is Maia is screaming at me as I smile, yelling that I should not be so happy. I understand why, that part of me is obviously exhausted and upset. A moody teenager. But Luna and Lunar over rule her at the moment, being happy to see my siblings. I bite my lip at the screaming parts of me, arguing and cringe a little, rubbing my temples. “I know that look, I saw it yesterday.” I turn to Steve who had suddenly walked in. “It’s nothing,” I say, waving my hand. “One of you is upset.” Tony frowns, confused. I sigh at the confusion. “I can hear the different parts of me at certain times, usually when one is in distress.” Steve nods slowly, mad that I didn't tell him. “And judging from the obvious pain, it is Maia.” I bite my lip, upset that he has figured me out so quickly. “She is fine. She just isn’t a huge fan of Thor.” Thor frowns at me, confused. “Why not?” I sigh, rubbing a hand over my growing beard that I am yet to shave. “She has battled with gods under your control. And you are loud. I feel her pain when you shout. But I have gotten used to it.”

Steve walks closer. “No, you don’t get that level of pain from not being a fan of someone.” I roll my eyes, smiling lightly to get him off my trail. “Steve, I’m fine. Honestly, that’s it.” Loki raises her eyebrow, reading me better than others. “No, Rogers is right. You were out of it before.” I shake my head, hair falling in my eye. “Tony I am totally fine. Just a little tired. I swear.” Loki bites her lip, knowing something is up. Both men drop it and go off with Thor, changing the topic. Loki raises her eyebrow, motioning for the chair.  
“Want to tell me what’s really wrong, big brother?” I sigh at her intelligence and nod slowly. “Honestly, Loki, I have no clue. I have been feeling weird lately and just completely out of anything.” Loki frowns, looking over her shoulder. Her dress is short and red, shining under the chandelier light. “What have you and Oliver been up to?” I sigh, looking down. “Maia told him that she loved him.” “Do you?” “Of course,” I say, looking up. “And, well she is the most private part of me. She is nervous to get too close and then it popped out. Before I even switched and took over.” Loki raises her eyebrow, interested in something. “What did he say?” I scoff, looking down. “Nothing. He just nodded.” Loki purses her lips, thinking. I can practically see the gears spinning in her head. “Who walked back?” I frown and think back. It is always harder to access Maia’s memories than anyone else's. My brain is steered to the third part of me. “Luna did.” She nods slowly. “Maia is hiding. She is nervous now and so are you. You aren’t just here for me, Lunar. You have been thinking of him a lot so Maia let you two take over.” I frown but it makes sense. Of course that part of me wants to hide.

She is embarrassed and scared, both of which are not in Maia’s vocabulary. “So, why am I feeling so much pain?” I ask out loud, not sure if she will have an answer. Loki sighs and shrugs, unsure. “I don’t know too much about that piece of you, brother. But she is obviously channeling her feelings into you.” I nod slowly, looking over her shoulder at Bucky. Why am I always upset? Why does one piece of me always have to argue with the others? “Where is Oliver now?” “Home with William,” I choke out, tears somehow in my eyes. Why did he leave? Does he hate me that much? Should I break this off before I am in too deep? I shake the thoughts from my head. Maia is going to be depressed until Oliver comes, but I shouldn’t let that take away from Thor and Loki. “So, let’s forget about him for now.” I smile slightly at her and stand. “Let’s forget,” I repeat, more for my own sake than hers.

I join the men in the living room, sitting next to Thor and slightly leaning into him, giving him a cue that I am fine and happy with his presence. I smile at the thought of Maia cringing in our body, hating the contact, and Luna joining her. But I don’t care. I allow myself to have some fun, not needing the other women in my body. I chuckle at jokes and tell my own stories of Loki and Thor well into the night. When we head to bed, I check my phone. Oliver had texted and called me several times but I am too happy to care. I don’t need him right now. I don’t need to be unhappy right now. I don’t need to worry right now. I feel my whole body relax and I look down. My clothes are huge and baggy. I smile lightly. Lunar always calms us down. I always calm myself down. I can do this. I turn my phone off, ignoring yet another incoming call from Oliver. Maybe the other parts of me are right to ignore my boyfriend. We are both too needy. We just need to take a step back.

Oliver’s POV

I throw my phone down as I am sent to Maia’s voicemail for the fourteenth time tonight. What did I do wrong this time? I need to talk to her. I need to tell her I love her. I know that that is probably why she is upset. Or maybe Thor and Loki came over. Or maybe she is finally sleeping.

I slump onto the couch, head in hands. “Are you okay?” I look up at William who is watching and leaning against the room. I put on a fake smile. “Of course, bud. Just a guy from the office not calling me back.” He frowns deeper, not believing my terrible lies. “Really? It looks more personal than that.” I bite my lip, hating how smart my son is. I laugh lightly, hands up. “You got me. It’s my girlfriend.” He smirks a little, looking away. “And she isn’t answering?” I nod slowly, watching his emotions. “Yeah, but I’m sure it’s fine.” He nods slowly.

“Did you guys fight or something?” I shrug, not wanting to explain love to my son. Especially because I am not sure if this is love. “Something like that.” He laughs a little. “What, you didn't say ‘I love you’ or something?” I have to force my jaw not to drop and he snickers. “Dude, rough move.” He turns on his heel and goes back into his room. How does he know? Is it that obvious? I sigh, falling back onto the couch. Am I in love with Maia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, Christmas is next chapter and I have to give off a warning for next chapter, you will see. Also, I am officially in school now and am getting busier, which means that it will probably be one chapter a day, sorry. Thanks so much for reading and kudos!


	14. Artwork, Mourning, And A New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I am sorry already but yes, spoiler, someone dies. It had to happen.
> 
> Maia and Oliver are still rocky as she ignores his calls. Maia breaks out an old friend of her, making her and Bucky get even closer, a death falls on the odd Avenger family and a mission brings another argument that Maia thought had been settled.

Christmas morning, and I got an hour of sleep as my Christmas gift. We all exchange presents, laughing and giggling like the bunch of six year olds we are. I only fake half of them and try not to blush at every gift I receive or give. I have always been terrible with presents, but Bucky helped me. He is actually pretty brilliant when helping me make my ideas come alive and be better.

I don’t open Oliver’s gift, not wanting to ruin this moment. I take in Loki throwing wrapping paper balls at Thor, chuckling deeply. Bucky is out of his room, miraculously. Tony is smoothing out his suit, blushing because he was actually happy. Steve and Peter are sneaking kisses in the corner. Honestly, the moment was so perfect that I took out an old friend of mine; my sketch pad. I draw Peter and Steve, half in and half out of armor, gazing goony eyed in the corner of the page. Bucky sitting on the couch with a smirk and Tony on the opposite end, a hand on his tie and a light blush on his face. My pencil moves over to Loki throwing paper at his brother and Thor laughing hard. Lastly, in the right hand corner. I draw half of Josh. Always here, but at the same time, not. I smile at the paper, happy that the sketch pencil still moves with my hand perfectly. On the bottom I sign it with LML, like I used to. I stand up, graphite all over my fingers, and hand the paper carefully to Bucky, leaving to my room. I smile at his gasp and can’t but help at peace for the first time ever.

My phone buzzes violently in my pocket and I frown, picking up Oliver’s call. “You never get bored do you?” I ask, frustrated and flopping onto the bed. I hear him sigh. “Maia, I handled Thanksgiving wrong.” I snort, pushing myself onto an elbow. “Oliver, I don’t care about Thanksgiving,” I lie, wanting to leave this call as fast as possible. “I don’t believe that.” I sigh, playing with a loose thread. “Maia, I… I love you too.” I bite my lip hard. Is he lying? Is he only saying it now because he doesn’t have to physically face me?

I shake my head, Lunar screaming at me. He is the romantic part of me after all. “Yeah?” I ask, whispering softly. “Yeah. And, I guess I was just caught off guard.” This is what you want. “That has been really tearing at me, Ollie.” He sighs again. “I know. I am really sorry.” I shake my head at how weird he sounds. Is he pretending this is Felicity? “It’s fine. I have to get back.” “Maia-” “Merry Christmas, Oliver.” He sighs again. “Merry Christmas, Mai.” I hang up, flopping onto the bed and breathing heavily. “Maia!” Bucky calls for me. I shake off Oliver’s call. He loves me. I should be happy, right? So I am going to be happy. “Yes, Buck?” I ask, peeking down the hallway. It is probably unfair that I have two bedrooms, but Tony insisted I have space. “Come here.” I slowly walk over and see the paper is still in his human hand. “This is amazing.” I blush lightly and smile a bit, feeling weird about the compliment. “Thanks.” Peter peeks over his shoulder. “Why am I half in my suit?” I tilt my head at him. “I see the hero in you everyday. Same for Steve.” Steve smiles, hugging Peter to him. “Why am I blushing?” Tony asks, tilting his head. I roll my eyes. “You can try to hide it, Stark, but you care about us.” I smirk as he blushes again, knowing who ‘us’ means. I have seen how close he sits to Bucky. As weird as it kind of is that Bucky hit on me and Tony likes him, I think they would be a great couple.

Bucky also blushes. Loki smiles, remembering my talent. In any form, it seems I can draw semi decently, even though Loki says I have something really special. “You always catch us in a good mood,” He murmurs, looking over Buck's shoulder also. Thor smiles also, probably remembering the day I showed him what I could do. I had been nervous and Lunar popped up, for one of the first times as a young goddess. He had smiles and watched me draw Loki sleep. He had a hand on my shoulder the whole time also.  
Thor meets my eye, and we smile wide. That is one of the most clear memories I have from Lunar. Everything else is fuzzy when he isn’t taking over. I watch as Bucky’s thumb gently touches Josh in the corner of the page. “He once told me you could draw. I didn't believe him.” I smile, looking down to hide the tears in my eyes. “He made me draw my version of the Winter Soldier and after I did, he told me that I captured your essence in the eyes perfectly.” Bucky is tearing up also and we forget about the rest of the group.  
“He told me you drew me once I was fixed. That was the day we stopped talking.” I nod slowly. “He cried.” Bucky nods also, standing up and hugging me. “Thanks for saving him that dark day.” I hug him slowly. “It was only fair, he saved me.” Bucky smiles when we pull away, nodding. “Me too.” He then turns on his heel and goes to his room, holding the paper in his hand and not letting it go as if he feared it would disappear. “You helped him, you know,” Loki whispers. I nod slowly. “Lunar would have loved to see it.”

Loki smiles. “Then he did.” I smile and nod at my sorta brother. Suddenly, mine and Peter’s phones ring. I frown and so does he as we both answer. “Hello, is this Peter’s friend?” I frown deeper. “Yes, is there something wrong?” Peter is frowning also, nodding slowly. “I regret to inform you that May Parker is dead.” My eyes widen and I hang up, turning to Peter. Tears fall down his cheek as he falls to his knees. “Peter, I am so so sorry,” I whisper, kneeling by him. He falls into me, sobbing. I rub his back and bite my lip, looking at Tony or Steve. I need help. I can’t help him, I can’t even properly grieve myself. Steve is biting his lip but is holding back, allowing me to take over. That is a stupid choice. I sigh and hold him closer. “She went to a better place, Pete,” I whisper into his hair. He hiccups against me, and I almost cry myself. He nods slowly and calms himself a bit, but stays right where he is. I try to think about how I grieve and what cheers me up, but honestly I just hide away and usually kill someone to take the anger out of my mind.

I look at the broken up teenager in my arms and don’t know what to do. I look to Tony again for help but he looks just as confused and broken as me. Steve has tears in his eyes, obviously upset that Peter is upset. I look at Loki who is no help and feel absolutely useless. “Um, tell me about her.” The room is silent and I feel Peter slowly pull away from me. I swallow hard. “I mean, if you want.” Peter wipes his eyes and I can tell he is happy I said it, even though he doesn't smile. “She was amazing.” I give him a small smile. “Always there for me.” I tilt my head at him. “Always worried too, especially because I told her last night who I was.” We all quietly laugh with him. “She wasn’t mad though. Actually, she was relieved that I wasn’t sneaking out to do drugs and what not.” I smile a bit wider, thinking about the day I told Josh what I did. He wasn’t mad or afraid either. “She is always proud, can always find something right in a wrong situation.” He smiles sadly, not quite here anymore. We all stay there in silence until a buzzer goes off. I look up, recognizing the blinking lights.

Someone is calling for the Avengers.

I look over to Tony, asking him silently if I am coming. He gives a curt nod, walking off to get his suit. I stand up, helping up Peter, and then go to my room and get my suit on. I click Adam into my ear, and put the comms on just in case. “Where are we going, Maia?” Adam asks. I sigh at the AI. “I’m not sure.” I walk back out and beeline for Tony, who told me that I was flying on him (kind of awkward). I ‘mount’ myself on Tony’s suit, holding onto the metal. We fly wherever the trouble is and I drop in early, rolling to the ground. Tony lands next to me, not amused, and flips on comms. “Alright, Avengers. Alien attack and they have hostages.” I bite my lip, looking at Tony. “Loki and Thor, find a way in secretly.” They nod and disappear behind the building. “Spider Man and Captain America follow me.” I turn to him, not saying anything. I disappear without a word, invisibility on and comms almost completely muted. I don’t need distraction anyway. I am stand by. I am not needed. 

I am unpredictable.

I silently go onto the roof, dropping into a vent. I silently follow the sound of guns and voices. “Left,” Adam whispers. My mask on with the small screen turned on in my right eye. I watch break a panel and silently drop and twist, catching the panel of metal before it hits the floor. “Nice one,” Adam says. I half snort and carefully set the panel down, pulling my bow. I peek around the hallway and see aliens fighting Steve, Peter, and Tony. “How many?” I whisper to Adam. “Twenty at the moment. Behind you!” Adam says, but I had already turned as I shoot the alien in the eye. I roll my eyes and hear a muffled noise from another room. I creep down the hall and see Loki and Thor dodging tentacles, as they attempt to fight the creatures without hurting the hostages. I go invisible and sneak into the room, jumping over an arm, putting away my bow to grab a knife instead. I cut the ropes of the hostages, turn each one invisible, and bring them out. The monster doesn’t notice until I try to help the last one, a young man with a broken leg. He yelps in pain when I try to get him up and the monster turns.

Loki and Thor are trying, and failing, to keep the monster on them. The large creature swings at me and I jump, hauling the young man up onto my shoulder as I dodge and jump over the tentacles. One swings for my head and I narrowly miss it. Thor and Loki are both knocked out and covered in cement, but I can’t think of them right now. I would ask Tony for help, but I need to prove myself. I run out, monster on my tail, and I carefully hand the young man to a stronger man outside. Tony sees me, but I run back in, shooting the creature with arrows. I hit it’s eye and it shrieks, swinging at anything now. I take a deep breath and jump and dodge between arms and legs, grabbing the rope and tying several tentacles together. I slice several with katanas also, not watching as they flop to the ground, dead. One tentacle wraps around my leg, slowly squeezing, but I don’t pay attention to the pain. I shove my right leg from my mind and shoot the tentacle, not at all in enough time.

My leg is probably broken, but I don’t care. I run forward, or stumble, and shoot it in the other eye, slicing the rest of the tentacles, after getting thrown back into the cement wall. I don’t cry out, as I punch the cement, pushing my way out. “Angel!” I feel blood on my lip, my eye is black from a tentacle hit, a couple ribs are broken, my leg is bent even worse, and my arm has a new scar somehow. I slowly stumble out into the chaotic street, holding my ribs as I walk over to Steve and Tony. The crowd is clapping, but I ignore that. “Are they all out?” I ask, stopping in front of Tony. He nods, in his suit and we all fly back in silence. Or at least, silent for me because I decided to turn off Adam, who wouldn’t shut up about my injuries, and the comms. I stumble away, ripping off my mask and hood, coughing up a bit of blood. “Maia!” Bucky shouts, racing over to me. Another figure runs behind him, but I don't register who it is. My leg is screaming at me, twisted halfway backwards.  
I turn to Tony. “Loki and Thor?” I ask, remembering that they were unconscious. Tony's mask goes off. “They are fine and already in the medbay, where you should be.” I wave him off, cringing a bit. “You were given no instructions,” Steve starts. I raise my hand to cut him off. “Exactly! How am I going to be on this team if I can't be trusted?” I ask, spitting blood into the sink.

Tony runs a hand through his hair. “Those hostages wouldn't have made it without Maia,” Peter says, limping in. Tony turns to him and puts a finger to his lip. “Hush, the adults are talking.” I roll my eyes with Peter. “You should have waited outside until someone called for you.” I frown, getting angry. “You know what? You are right, Tony.” He smiles, thanking me. “I should have stayed outside watching as the hostages were slowly killed and all of you were getting injured. That would have been really helpful.” I limp down to the elevator, telling FRIDAY to take me to the med bay. Half of my injuries are healing, the leg, however, is not. I sit up on a table, swinging my broken leg up with my body. I then start wrapping it and put a cast on it, grabbing crutches by the door.

Then, I head to the bathroom, cleaning my face and arms. It isn't until I make my way to the private floor bedroom to change that I see Oliver.

He looks exhausted. Dark bags are under his eyes, suit wrinkled on his body, and pacing. “You should sleep.” He turns to me, hand over his mouth. “You should too.” I shrug, swinging myself over to him. “Don't need it.” He rolls his eyes. “You look like you do.” I throw my crutches down and pull him to me, kissing him. I kiss him hard, having needed it for a long time. He barely moves a muscle, just standing there. I pull back, looking at him. “What?” I ask, p*ssed off. He rubs his eyes. “I’m sorry-” I shake my head. “You should be. What the hell has been going on with you?” I watch as he paces. “You know what? Save it.” He blocks me before I start to limp to my room, not caring about the crutches. “Maia, I’m sorry. About all of it. I really am, Mai.” He walks over and puts both hands on my shoulders, stopping me. I glare at him. “Hey, I l-love you.” I swallow hard.

I pause, staring at the man I love. Lunar is screaming at me to kiss him again, or say that I love him too, but I can’t find it in myself to do that. I allow him to take me to his room. I switch to Lunar, foot injury still there but healing a lot more. Maia set the leg perfectly, but it feels off to be walking on it. I sigh, joining my boyfriend in the bed. We both toss and turn for two hours before, miraculously, Oliver falls asleep. Silently, I slip out of bed at five am to go train with Steve.

“Can we just not talk this morning?” I ask, walking in. Steve looks at me, still limping in training gear, and nods. “Maia, can I just say-” “Steve, I know you are mad.” He puts up a hand, walking over to me on the mat. “I’m not.” What? I watch as he stops in front of me, squaring up. I throw the first punch and he follows, dodging and returning. “I. Am. Not. Mad,” He pants out. I stop, dodging under the last one. 

Why not?” I ask, seriously confused. “You were right. We did need your help. Tony was just worried.” I raise an eyebrow. “Maia, we know you don’t sleep or eat. We have all seen the effects.” I walk away. “You aren’t even going to deny it?” I turn to him, quickly. “Steve, I am getting stronger. My metabolism faster and my invisibility better. I am more sensitive to every light and to every sound and do you know how weak I still feel? I feel awful all the time. No amount of food is right and I am suddenly flicking in invisible without noticing. I almost went blind from the hallway light this morning and that alien almost made me deaf. What the hell kind of hero is that?” Steve sighs, walking forward. “Mai, you are a great hero. We all have our weaknesses and unfortunately, you have quite a lot. But you can make up for it. You are stronger than you think.” “I don’t want to be!” He takes a step backward, confused. “Steve, I am holding back everything from you and Bucky.” He swallows hard. “Yeah, I know.” I shake my head. “I don’t want to hurt you. I broke Buck’s arm in five places just from touching it wrong.” He swallows even harder. “We don’t have the resources to train me anymore. Tony’s right, I should stay out of the way.” 

And that is exactly what I plan to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides under my bed* I am sorry about Peter's aunt, but it helps in the rest of the story. Plus, it brings the two (Maia and Peter) closer so yeah, May had to die. Also, yes, Maia is finally going to college tomorrow, if I can post. I guess something is happening on archive? I will try to post but if I can't I will do two chapters the day after. Thanks for sticking with this insane story!


	15. Moving Backward, Reaching Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia goes and moves back into her old college. After a while, she visits Oliver and has a talk with William about her relationship with his father.

I wave goodbye to Steve, Tony, Peter, and Bucky. Oliver pulls me up the stairs of the plane before the door closes. Barry sits toward the back, upset that I made him fly on a plane. “I should have just run,” He mutters. I smile. “But Barry, you get too exhausted after running all the way there.” He frowns. “Do not.” Oliver rolls his eyes. “You fainted on the floor.”

Barry turns away from us. I laugh at Oliver, turning to Luna and sitting on his lap. “So, are you happy to finally return home, Mr. Queen?” I ask, kissing his cheek, feeling suddenly romantic. He blushes and looks at Barry. “Yes, I am.” I roll my eyes. “He doesn’t care.” I grab Oliver’s face and kiss him. We take off and I go back to my seat. “Maia?” I turn to Barry. “If you ever need help, you know,” I smile. “Barry, first off, how dare you. I can handle college classes. Secondly, yes I know you are a smart man now shut it.” He laughs and turns back. I roll my eyes, crossing my legs. “You look exhausted.” My eyes are closed but I smirk anyway. “Thanks, Ollie.” “You haven’t been sleeping.” I smile, eyes still closed. “And yet, you have. I wonder why that is.” He laughs. “Because my girlfriend supposedly falls asleep next to me.” I smile wider. “Mm. Maybe she sneaks out at midnight and works with Steve and Tony till five am, then sneaks back in to wake you for training.”

I open my eyes to see his frown. “I knew it.” I smile, rubbing my eyes. “You shouldn’t have done that.” I close my eyes again. “Oliver, I have school now, I won’t be seeing you constantly. Not to mention that you are with William again. You need to sleep.” “So what? You are leaving me so I can be with my son?” I sigh. He is such an idiot sometimes. “No, I just gave you some sleep, you’re exhausted. Besides, I heard you talking to Felicity, Mr. Mayor. You’ve been gone for too long.” He sighs hard. “You needed a bit of rest.” “What about you?” I smile lightly. “College students don’t sleep anyway. I have a whole semester to make up for.” We stay silent until we get there. “You know you can stay with me. If you ever need to get away from that school.” “Me too.” I smile at both men, eyes back closed. “Of course I know that.” We get off the private jet, me pulling the hood of my hoodie up to hide the face that the public knows all too well. Apparently, Tony Stark’s daughter should not be hiding from the flashing cameras. And with the Silver Angel having gone off somewhere with Loki, or so she said, the public is p*ssed.

Oliver gets seen right away, however. Barry and I jog through the airport, suitcases in hand. I wave to Oliver who nods to me. Barry and I get in a cab. “You sure you are fine making it to campus?” I roll my eyes. “Bear, I made my way around campus at age nine. I’m fine.” He nods. “I know.” He gets out and we hug, me holding back every bit of strength and still taking his breath away. “Bye you weirdo,” I smile. He laughs. “Right back at you.” The cab takes me to the campus and I pay him, getting out. Everybody is staring at me. You don’t see fourteen year olds around too often. I drop my suitcase off at my dorm and head for the history department. “Professor.” Professor James Wilcher turns to me, smiling. “I waited for the day that you would come back.” I smile. We hug lightly. “You prepared to go to school and teach?” I laugh. “Please, I did it at nine, what’s a couple more years?”

He laughs. “Look at you, Maia. You are so tall.” I smile wider as I am now taller than the professor. “Did you miss me?” He laughs hard. The class looks from me to him. “Of course, you always had the best extra credit.” I turn to the class. “Hello, I am Maia, but you may call me Ms. Johnson.” A boy laughs. “Is this a joke?” I walk right up to the young man. “Oh, I assure you that this is no joke.” I squint at him. “You look familiar,” I say, looking at the reddish hair and the faint trace of a mustache. “You are a Dudley.”  
James laughs. “I can’t believe you remember his brother.” I laugh and walk back. “How could I forget my favorite student?” James rolls his eyes. “He was a troublemaker.” “A smart troublemaker,” I correct. “Highest grade in our class.” “Your class, it was always your class.” I smile. “Then I suppose I will be seeing you class tomorrow.” James smiles. “Till morrow.” I walk out of the classroom, students still staring. I reach for my phone and answer it. “Yes, Oliver?” I walk back toward my dorm. “Settled in?” I laugh. “Not quite. I still have one more class to visit.” He laughs. “It is so odd that you are teaching and learning.” I laugh. “That’s your girlfriend for you. Nothing but odd.” “And beautiful and incredible.” “Mm, that too.”

“Okay, call me later.” I roll my eyes. Of course he is protective now that I am gone. “Will do.” I walk to Ms. Hall’s class and knock before entering. “There she is!” I smile. “Emily, gorgeous as ever.” She laughs. “And look at you Maia, so grown up.” I laugh. “I’m only fourteen.” She sighs, smiling. “And yet, time seems to have flown by.” I turn. “There are my students,” I say, smiling at them. “Our students, dear.” I laugh. “Of course. Hello class, I am Ms. Johnson and it is a pleasure to meet you all.” They murmur their hellos and talk among themselves. Emily and I roll our eyes. “Still disrespectful.” I smile. “They are young.” “So are you!” a student shouts. I turn. “Perhaps in the body, never the mind nor soul.” Emily laughs. “You still talk that way after five years.” I smile. “It sticks with me.” “Students, you are only in this class for a couple of weeks, please be respectful to her during your time here.” I sigh as they murmur still. She looks at me. “Same reaction when I was nine and teaching.” She smiles sadly. “Yes, the generations aren’t the most fond of younger teachers.”

“Well, when do you come across a fourteen year old student and teacher?” She smiles. “Only you, Maia. Only you.” I say goodbye, heading to my dorm. I room with one other girl, but we just nod not needing to talk.

A month and a half later

“Oliver, can I come over?” I ask, on the phone. “Sure, something wrong?” I laugh lightly, getting in a cab and saying the address. “Just need to get away from school and paperwork and grading.” He laughs lightly. “Okay, warning. William is home.” “That’s fine, I just miss you.” I finally pull up and hop out, paying the Uber driver online.  
I knock on the door, brushing off my skirt. “Hey, babe.” I roll my eyes. “Too much, hon.” He laughs and pulls me in, kissing me. “Why do you get to call me names?” I smile lightly. “Because, I am tired and work as I go to school, so it is allowed.” He smiles and kisses me again, hands feeling my waist. I sigh, rolling my eyes. “Just ask.”  
He laughs. “Not hot to search you as we kiss?” I push him away. “No, you idiot.” He apologizes, kissing me again. I sigh and kiss him, knowing he tries. I then hand him the knife in my waist, knife in my boot, and hidden knife on my upper thigh. I look over to a boy, watching the exchange. “Who’s she?” I nod to Oliver, who puts the knives in his pocket. “Um.” I roll my eyes. “Well, you kissed her so I am thinking you are together.”

Oliver stands there, uncomfortable. “Yeah, Ollie. Who am I?” He looks from me to William. “This is Maia.” William walks over. I smile and shake his hand. He puts them in his pockets. “I’ve heard a lot about you, William. Your father is very fond of you.” He smiles lightly. “Well, Maia. You look around seventeen. Can I ask what he is doing with you?” I laugh hard, looking at Oliver. “He kills me.” Oliver raises his eyebrows. “Which is saying something.” I shove him lightly. “What? How old are you?” I smile and look at Oliver. “Depends. How old are you?” “Thirteen.” I smile. “Fourteen.Your father is a whore and pervert.” Oliver frowns at me. “Do you honestly need to say stuff like that?” I laugh hard. William looks me up and down, surprised. “Wait a second.” I sigh. “You explain,” I tell Oliver. He shakes his head. “You do it better.” I sigh and take William to the couch. “Now, this is going to be hard to digest,” I start, taking a deep breath. William frowns. “Your father is,” I pause and look at Oliver. 

“Gay.”   
Oliver hits me on the shoulder and I burst out laughing.

William is smiling lightly at his father. “Seriously? I am never going to live this down.” I smile, taking in deep breaths. “Sorry, I needed that.” I look back to William. “How much does he know?” I ask. “A lot.” I tilt my head. “I hear you’re smart.” He nods slowly. “Do you know about Thor?” I ask. He squints. “Like the hero or the legends?” I smile. “Both.” He nods. “Do you know about his brother Loki?” He nods again, not connecting the dots. “They have another sibling.” He squints. I stand up, turning to Luna. “Woah!”  
I smile lightly. “Wait, is he still gay?” I laugh and change to Lunar. Oliver blushes, looking away. “More like bi.” William smiles. “So, you are?” “Maia, Luna, and Lunar. Pleased to now officially meet you.” He smiles. “Can I ask how old you are again?” I smile, looking at Oliver who is scratching his face. “Too old.” He rolls his eyes. “You aren’t.” I scratch my beard. “I am. Honestly, our relationship is so d*mn confusing.” I turn back to his son, sweeping my blonde silver hair out of my left eye. “To answer your question, I am around one thousand and fourteen.” His eyes widen. I smile. “Here, I am around twenty six.” He smiles, happier with the new age difference. I stand up and stretch, handing him another knife that I forgot. He glares at me. “Why do you have so many knives anyway?” I sigh, shifting my leather jacket around. “Because, there is a guy at school robbing people.” William frowns. “So you carry four knives?” I smile lightly.

“If you knew me,or Maia, you would understand.” Oliver finally sits down. “Are you watching out?” I roll my eyes. “Must you even ask? Of course I am.” He nods, hand on my knee. I can feel how uncomfortable he is through the jeans. I turn back to William. “Anyway, I am also known as the Silver Angel, since secrets are being spilled here.” He raises his eyebrows. “Which age?” I smile, nudging Oliver. “I prefer going by names. The Silver Angel is Maia, fourteen.” “So are you all of them like rolled together but in different bodies?” I laugh. “If only Barry’s mind worked that fast,” I say to Oliver, who smiles too. “Yes, William. And you already proved yourself smarter than most of our friends, who are extremely smart.” William smiles wider. “So, you go to school?” I nod. “Yes, I went to college when I was nine, but got kidnapped at ten. So I abandoned school.” He nods. “Were you on weird creepy islands too?” I look at Oliver, eyebrow raised. “Another time,” He whispers, pushing off the conversation.

“Yes, I was on an island. Actually, I was in many of the same areas your father was in.” William nods. “You don’t call him your dad much do you?” I ask, Maia form back. He raises an eyebrow at the shift but shakes his head. I push Oliver away. “Leave us, Ollie.” He smiles lightly, heading to the kitchen. “No, I don’t call him that.” I nod. “It’s weird, I know.” “How would you know?” I tilt my head. “Both of my human parents died when I was five months old. I never knew that Tony Stark was my biological father until around age seven. I finally went to him a couple months ago. I only call him dad every once in awhile.”

He looks surprised. “Tony Stark is your dad?” I nod, leaning back. “Yeah, he is.” “That is really cool.” I shrug. “You don’t think so?” I smile sadly. “I’ve gone through a lot, William. More than your dad even. I stopped thinking things were cool when I was six.” He tilts his head. “What kinds of things?” I sigh. “Does Oliver ever talk about what happened to him?” William shrugs. “Not to me. To his team though. Every once in awhile.” I nod. So I am correct in him getting new teammates. “I don’t talk about it much either.” “Why?” I bite my lip. “Because of the reason that Oliver pats me down before entering the house. I wasn’t always a hero, kid. I was the villain. In fact, I faced off against Oliver.” His jaw drops and I nod. “Yep. Wasn’t the girl I am now. Or boy, I suppose.” Oliver walks back in. “She faced off against Barry too.” He raises his eyebrows.  
“Again. How much does he know?” He shrugs. “Honestly, you used to do so much research before adding people to your team, now you just go and tell your son everything.” Oliver rolls his eyes. “Well, when you say it like that.” I shake my head at William and he laughs. “Hey, speaking of Barry. Call him off, Oliver! He has surprised me like twenty times constantly on my heels, and I don’t have the energy to sneak around campus.” He frowns. “Hey, I know you did it for good reason, but Oliver, I trust you to stay safe, trust me. Besides, I should be more worried about you.”

He bites his lip. “I know.” “So, is she like stronger than you?” I smile. “I don’t know. Am I stronger than you, Oliver?” He sighs. “She beat up Captain America. In this form.” His eyes widen again. “Really?” I nod. “Cool!” I roll my eyes, smiling at Oliver. “So, can I finally ask how much you’re sleeping?” I sigh. “No.” He frowns. “How much are you sleeping?” I ask, smiling. He smiles back. “Solid four hours.” My hand goes to my heart. “It’s a miracle!” Oliver laughs but is still a little annoyed. “I swear, I am sleeping at night.” Oliver sighs at me. “Mai.” I raise my hand. “You know how I am with my promises.” “How long at night?” “You are like Tony.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “Does he still hate me?” “For dating his fourteen year old daughter? No.” He rolls his eyes. “Mai, you need sleep.” I nod. “And I do. A solid hour ish a night.” “Ish?” I smile. “You love me, remember that.” “I don’t love how hard you work yourself.” I smile wider. “But you love me.” “Yes but-” “So, if you love me, you will drop this.” Oliver stares me in the eyes. I stare right back, smiling. I shift to Lunar, not blinking. He blinks, surprised. “I win.”

“As always.” “It’s because my looks are shocking.” He rolls his eyes. “You can’t take it back now, young man!” I say, chuckling hard. “I hate you.” I jump over the couch and kiss him. “I love you too. I gotta go though. More papers to grade.” Oliver looks at his watch. “It’s twelve.” “Your point?” “It takes an hour to get to your campus.” I nod and he sighs. “William, make sure your father sleeps tonight,” I say, smiling. He smiles back. “And as for you, I would like my knives back.” Oliver mutters under his breath, but hands all four back to me. I pull out my phone and ask for William’s number. “Text me if you wanna talk or if your dad is annoying and you need me to take him away for a couple hours,” I say, smiling wider. He returns it, nodding. “I will take you up on that.” I turn back, hair swinging over my shoulders. I tuck my knives back into my boots and under my skirt, winking at Oliver.

I close the door, leaving the Queen's house happy. Hopefully they are too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't know a lot about colleges, please don't kill me if I get something wrong. Also, I did skip roughly a month and a half later because I couldn't think of anything interesting in between. So, Maia is teaching and working and that's about it. I hope this made you laugh and I will try to post again tonight as I couldn't yesterday. Thanks for reading!


	16. Flickering, Shaking, Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a month, Barry hasn't seen Maia once on campus. At all. She goes to her classes and then disappears. So when Tony drags Lunar to Oliver's house to see if he will confess as to why Maia is disappearing, Lunar starts to flicker. Maia starts to shatter. Luna starts to break. Maia realizes that maybe this wasn't a great idea after all and somehow ends up in a new house.

Oliver’s POV

I turn to William, rubbing my hands together. “So, what did you think of her?” I ask. He smiles. “She is quite the interesting girl.” I chuckle lightly. “So?” William stands up. “Hey, I like her. It’s fine that you are dating.” I raise my eyebrow. “Really?” He nods and starts heading to his room. “Hey um, I could use some help cooking dinner. Would you want to?” I ask, scratching my neck. He turns around. “Sure.” I try not to show my shock.  
“Oh, um, okay.” We spend an hour cooking and then eat together. In the same room!

A month later.

“Hey, Barry.” “Hey.” “So?” I ask, sitting down. He runs into the house. “I haven’t seen her in a month.” I bite my lip. “But she’s there.” I crack my neck and keep doing pull ups. “Do you never stop working out?” Barry asks. “No, he doesn’t.” I drop and turn to William. “That is not true.” He rolls his eyes at Barry. Barry checks his phone. “Wait.” I turn to him. “He’s coming.” I squint and nod. “Okay.” “He? Oh.” There is a knock on the door. I jog over to it and open it. “Help!” I turn to Bucky, confused. “What?” Tony, Loki, Thor, Clint, and Natasha walk in. William’s eyes grow wide. “What’s going on?” Barry scratches his neck. “Okay, I lied.” I glare at him. “Tony?” Tony walks in, looking around, then looks back to me. “Oliver, something is wrong.” I sigh. “I know.” “But it’s a little worse than I thought.” I frown. “William, please leave the room.” “But-” “William!” He walks out slowly, muttering. “What’s happening?” I ask, sitting down. Tony’s bodyguard walks in. “He refuses to come in, Sir.” Tony glares at him. “Go bring him in!”  
He nods, walking back out. “He’s here?” I ask. Tony nods rubbing his eyes. “Well, what’s been happening?” Tony shifts his weight. “Panic attacks, no sleep.” I rub my eyes. This is going to be hell.

Maia’s POV

“I can open a door by myself, thank you,” I growl, stepping out of the car. “Are you going to drag me in too?” I smooth off my leather jacket and shove the bodyguard away from me. “You are absolutely no help.” I walk to the door, walking in. “This is ridiculous, Tony,” I say, making my way into Oliver’s house. “You need help, Lunar.” I shake my head, smoothing my hair.

“I’m fine, Tony.” “No you aren’t.” “Yes I am!” I run a hand through my hair as Bucky blocks the door. Oliver stands, slowly walking over to me. “We need to talk.” I run a hand over my face. “No, Oliver we don’t.” I push him back. “Lunar.” I glare at Bucky. “Just let me go back.” Bucky shakes his head. I growl but he doesn’t budge. Loki shakes and I know that he is remembering things. I am too. Too many things to remember. Too many memories in this head in this body. In all of the bodies. I am shifting to Luna and Maia and Lunar.   
I am flickering.   
I am turning invisible.   
I am shaking.   
I am breaking.   
I am being torn from myself.   
I am invisible once more. 

“Maia, calm down.” I groan, on the ground, not that they can see me. “Maia?” I hold my head on the ground. The voices are too loud in my ears. They are screaming. I hold my hands over my ears, taking deep breaths. I stand up as I flicker back. “You okay?” Oliver whispers. “I’m honestly fine.” “That didn't sound fine.” I sigh. “Look, I am okay.” “Okay? What happened to fine?” I shove Clint away. “Just let me go.” Tony shakes his head hard. “No, Maia. You have disappeared for a month. Haven’t texted anyone, disappear from Barry, you don’t even talk to Oliver.” I turn away from Tony. “I know, I know. Believe me, Tony.” 

I look down at myself. “I’m falling apart all over again.” “You jumped in too fast.” I shake my head, turning back. “That’s just it, Tony! I can’t do it. I can’t do any of it.” Oliver puts a hand on my shoulder. “Yes you can.” I shake my head, tears in my eyes. “I’m sorry, Oliver. I really am. I’m too broken. I can only do so much without shattering.” “You aren’t broken.” I look at Oliver. “Okay so maybe a little bit but-” Tony puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. “Maia, we can help.” I bite my lip. “No, you can’t. That’s the sad thing. None of you can help.” “Sister, of course we can help you.” I shake my head at Thor, putting my face in my hands. I tilt my head. “You let him listen to this?” I ask Oliver. 

Oliver looks confused. “William.” He turns and sees William hiding around the corner. “Ma-” “I don't care. I can’t do this.” “Do what?” I wave to me and him and everyone else. “This. All of it.” Tony raises an eyebrow. “What are you going to do about it?” I shake my head. “I’m gonna go, once school’s out that is. I’m gonna just leave for a bit.” “And go where?” I look at Oliver. “No.” I shrug. “Oliver, I can’t do this. I was always gonna end up back there.” “Back where?” Felicity asks. I bite my lip. “I’m sorry, Oliver. But you should have known. You and Felicity were always meant for each other.” “Maia.” I push Bucky down to the floor. I start running. Barry speeds in front of me. “Barry, you are picking the wrong time to pick a fight with me,” I growl. “Where are you going to go?” I bite my lip. “Ask Oliver.” I push Barry away, who stumbles and grabs my arm, and start running again.

Oliver’s POV

“Oliver. Where is she going to go?” I look back to Felicity. “The League of Assassins.” Gasps go around the whole room. I rub my eyes. “Barry, where is she going?” I ask. Barry looks at his phones. “The GPS says, wait.” I frown. “What?” “She’s flying?” I go outside and see Maia fall in front of me. Peter drops in front of me, panting. He rips off his mask. “How heavy are you?” Maia grunts, getting up. “Considering the fact that you dropped me from several stories up, heavy.” I roll my eyes. William squeezes around me. “Wait, Spider Man is a kid too?” I push him gently back. “Peter, what are you doing here?” He frowns, crossing arms over his chest. “Well, I saw her running away and I realized that this was Oliver’s house, so something must have happened.” Maia stands up, brushing herself off. “So, you decided to pick me up, swing me back here, and then drop me on the ground?” Peter sighs. “Well, when you put it that way.”

Clint crosses his arms. “Well, you are right. Maia is going to finish school and then go back to the dark side.” She rolls her eyes. “Thanks for stating that so wonderfully.” She sighs. “Wait, you said you stopped killing.” I scratch my neck, waiting. “I did.” “So why go back to the place that made you start?” She sighs again. “You don’t understand.” “None of us do.” “I’m too damaged.” Peter rolls his eyes. “Please. We have both found Tony on the floor in a panic attack. Oliver never talks about his past. Kaitlin is afraid of her other personality. Loki is oddly shy. Steve is weaker than most would think.” “Hey!” “Barry doesn’t like to admit that he screws up a lot. Cisco is scared of his girlfriend’s dad. Bucky has more secrets than he would ever tell. And I, well, I’ve been lying to the country about my age for a long time.”

“Wow, we are screwed up.” “Not me.” “Please, Clint. You can’t even fight.” I roll my eyes at Natasha, but keep my focus on Maia. “So, you are going to stay with Oliver and Barry every night. If you don’t go there or sleep, I will send Peter or Bucky after you. Also, you are coming home right after school.” She bites her lip so hard that it bleeds, like usual. I watch as she spits the blood into the grass. “I hate you.” Tony nods. “I know.” “There is nothing stopping me from leaving.” He nods again. “I could leave at any time.” “But you won’t.” She spits out more blood. “Tony.” We all watch as she stares at him and for the first time ever, blinks first. She looks down, licking off the rest of the blood. “Fine.” “So, you are staying here?” I ask. She shakes her head. “No. I am going home with Barry. After I grab the papers I need to grade.” I bite my lip but don’t say anything else. She is scared. Scared that she might hurt me or William. I can see it as she looks at him, tears in her eyes. She looks at Barry, also nervous. “You’ll be fine.” “That’s debatable.” I bite my lip harder. Why does she feel this way about herself? Can’t she see that she is perfect?

Maia’s POV

I go into my dorm and start packing a suitcase and a laptop bag. Tony told the school I was moving off campus because I was allergic to something in my dorm. I rolled my eyes at that. I can not believe that I actually lost. Maybe it’s a sign. A new losing streak to come. I pack the papers that need to be graded in two nights and my laptop. I also pack clothes, of all variety, and all of my weapons. Almost everything else, Tony is taking home on the plane, not that I care. I walk out to the car, glaring at Barry. He sighs and opens the door, putting my luggage in the back. “You’re scared.” I snort. “I don’t get scared.” He rolls his eyes. “Yes, you are.” I turn to him. “Barry, you are bringing me to your home where you live with your adoptive father and you're not the least bit nervous that I might hurt you?” I ask. He sighs as we pull into the house. “Maia, I trust you. We all love you and we know that you won’t hurt us.”

I look at Barry. “Really?” He smiles. “Really.” He gets my suitcase and I get my laptop bag, and walk to the door. “Joe won’t be home till later. I can drive you in the morning or run you. Whichever. Just, um, make yourself at home.” I take my shoes off by the door. He takes me to Iris’s old room, that has everything taken out of it. “You can uh, work on the table downstairs if you want.” I nod, walking down with him. He goes to the kitchen and grabs a beer. “So, are you really breaking it off with Oliver?” I shrug, pulling out pens, the stacks of paper, and my laptop. “Not sure.” He nods. “Can I uh?” I smile. “Dude, it’s your house. And yes, TVs don’t bother me,” I say, lying. It will be nearly impossible to focus but whatever. He nods again, turning it on low. My phone buzzes for the fiftieth time and I silence it.

Barry rolls his eyes but leans back in a chair, not saying what he wants too. An hour and a half later, Joe walks in. I don’t look up from grading, as a smarta** decided to write the stupidest answers ever. “Hey, Joe.” “Hey, Bear. Who’s the kid?” I roll my eyes, marking more questions wrong. “Maia Johnson, Tony Stark’s daughter,” I say, crossing out a whole paragraph, shaking my head. “Uh huh. And what are you doing?” “In life or at the moment?” “Maia,” Barry warns. I roll my eyes. “I am staying with you for a while, until I gain trust or trust myself to live with my boyfriend. At the moment, I am grading an idiot’s paper.” “You have a boyfriend?” I sigh and turn to him. “That is unsure at the moment.” “Yes she does, she just refuses to believe it.” I roll my eyes. “Honestly, he doesn’t even know basic trigonometry.” “Not everyone does, Maia.” I roll my eyes. “That is ridiculous.” He shrugs. “Not everyone graduated at nine like you.” I sigh and cross out another failed equation. “He isn’t even trying.” “Is that the kid you were talking about a couple weeks ago?” I nod. “Yeah, Jacob.” Joe goes over to the kitchen and grabs a beer. “Isn’t he always shouting out things while you teach?” I nod again, correcting the half finished equation.

“Yeah, but I’m used to it.” I sigh, finishing his paper. Only thirty more to go. “Did you start your homework yet?” I shake my head, starting the next one. “I will after.” “You know, I could do that for you.” I shake my head again. “Handwriting won’t match and math isn’t your thing.” He looks offended and I laugh. “I’m kidding.” He smiles. “You want a beer?” I roll my eyes. “Even if I can’t get drunk, I don’t grade and drink.” “Wait, you drink?” I turn to Joe. “Look what you’ve done.” He smiles. “How old are you?” “Fourteen.” He frowns and I laugh. “You’ll know sooner or later.” Barry looks to Joe, shrugging. I look at Barry, who is staring at me. “What?” “It’s twelve o five.” “So?” I ask, looking back to my papers. “You have classes tomorrow or today.” I shrug again. “Maia, are you honestly telling me you don’t sleep?” “No of course not.” “So.” “So, I will sleep at four am wake up at five.” He rubs his eyes. “I see why Oliver is worried.” “Oliver shouldn’t be.” “Yes, he should. He’s your boyfriend Maia.” “Again, I am not positive if that is still happening.” “Oliver loves you, Maia.” I look up. “He shouldn’t.” Barry sighs and sits next to me. “Put the pen down.” I bite my lip, but put it down.

“We all love you Maia.” I look down, tilting my head. “Barry, as much as I love this right now you should uh prepare yourself.” “For what?” I look at Joe. “Do you know she is outside?” Joe scratches his neck. Suddenly, Iris walks in. I look away. “I’m uh, gonna go for a walk,” I say, standing up. Barry stands but I hold my hand up. “I put the tracker in my phone, genius. You can track me. I won’t freak out again, okay?” Barry sighs. “Okay.” I walk out, leaving everything on the table. I pick up my phone and walk around the two" “Maia.” I sigh. I take the two knives out of boots and four more after that. I set all six on a table, hands up. “No knives. No guns on me. I’m fine, Allen.” He nods and lets me leave. I go out the door and close it. I run, not caring about the time or having to grade papers. I run several blocks away and find an empty alley. I walk into it, sitting down. Why do I have to be here? Why am I so stupid? Why can’t I help anybody? Why am I so weak? My phone buzzes. I look down and answer it. “Hey.” I take a deep breath. 

“Hey back.”

Tears are still dripping down my cheeks. “You okay?” I laugh. “I really hate that question.” Oliver laughs lightly. “You uh, you turned your tracker on.” “Mm hm.” “Why are you in an alley?” “Why are you watching me?” “You aren’t um.” “No! Oliver you seriously think I’m killing someone right now?” “Of course not.” I look up. “Oliver, I have to go.” “Mai-” I stand up. “How much did you hear, Joe?” I call out. Joe walks around the corner. “All of it. Including the crying.” I nod, wiping my eyes. “What do you want, Joe?” He nods. “That. Why do you know who I am? Who Barry is?” “Where is Barry?” I ask. “At home, waiting for us.” I nod. “Then, let’s go and I will explain as much as I can when we get there.” He nods and we start walking back in silence. My phone buzzes. I look at it and sigh, turning it off. “Who’s that?” I sigh. “My uh boyfriend.” “Yeah?” I nod. “Yep.” We walk back in silence.

“You might uh want to sit down.” I scratch my neck, looking at Barry. “So, I’m gonna start at the beginning,” I tell Barry. Barry looks surprised. “I may look like a little fourteen year old genius but I was a villain.” Joe looks surprised. “What kind of villain?” I look at Barry, begging for help. “Joe, she was the Reaper.” “What?” I rub my eyes. It’s two in the morning. “I was the Reaper I was a god I was a goddess I was a child I was part of a family I was a murderer.” I lean against the wall. “I was a person. I’m not anymore.”  
“Maia.” I shake my head. “Tony’s smart he is. But, this was an awful idea.” I sit on the floor. “Barry, I’m dangerous.” Barry shakes his head. “You have stuff going on right now.I am not what you need right now.” “Maia, you made a deal with Tony.” I sigh. “You don’t break your deals.” I put my face in my hands. “D*mn, I wish I never would have told you.” Barry walks over to me. “You can’t go back there. You will fall apart.” “I will anyway.” Barry shakes his head, kneeling by me. “Maia.” I look to him, smiling sadly. “I uh. I should go. I can finish work there and um that will be fine.”

I stumble, trying to get up. “You haven’t been eating.” I shake my head. “Yes, I have.” “Don’t lie to me.” I close my eyes, changing to Lunar. “I need to leave, Allen.” I push him away and grab my stuff. “Lunar.” I glare at Barry. “Allen, don’t test me right now.” I grab the bag. “Lunar. Even if you have power right now, you are all connected, you told me so.” I run a hand over my face, I’m flickering again. “Maia, stay with me.” I stumble, falling. “Maia.” Distance is so close and so far, measured by fear. “Let’s take you to S.T.A.R. Labs. Okay?”

“At two in the morning?” Barry looks at me. “Kaitlin like lives there, so yes.” I bite my lip as he whooshes me to the lab. I set down my bag. “Barry?” “Heeeyy Kaitlin.” “What are you doing?” “Well, I figured um.” “Hi, Kaitlin. He needs to keep me away from him so he picked you. Ready to babysit?” Barry frowns. Cisco walks in. “What is going on?” “You’re babysitting me tonight.” “Oh, cool.” I roll my eyes and set my bag down. “Where can I work?” I ask. Kaitlin takes my shoulder and guides me down the hall while Cisco and Barry talk about my random freak outs and how I can’t explain anything.. “Oh, sorry Harry.”

I look up. “Mm, yes. Harrison Well’s doppelganger.” He looks surprised. “Somewhere else, Kaitlin?” I ask. “Whoa whoa whoa. You can uh stay here.” I raise my eyebrows. Kaitlin shrugs, walking out. “I need a table.” Harrison nods, taking some stuff off a table. I sit down, pulling out the remaining papers and my laptop. I start grading and notice that he is watching me. “You gonna stare all night?” I ask, smiling lightly. “No. Sorry.” I laugh. “It’s cool. I just have to finish grading these papers.” “Grading?” “Yeah.” “Oh, okay.”  
“I’m fourteen.” “What?” “In case you wanted to know. I uh, graduated at nine and was in college.” I continue grading. “That’s pretty smart.” I shrug. “You have a ton of PHDs so, whatever.” “Sounds like something’s happening though.” I turn to him. “What do you mean?” He turns to me, setting down the tool in his hand. “I mean. You don’t sound as smart as I think you should.” “Wow, okay.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I mean, it looks like something is wrong.” I snort, turning to my papers. “Well, what isn’t?” “Harry. Call me Harry.” I nod.

I finish the papers at four am. I then start on homework. “You don’t sleep, do you?” “It doesn’t look like you do either.” “That wasn’t an answer.” “You must be a genius.” I stop typing the history research due. “I am.” I nod, turning to him. “So, Harry. Why aren’t you on your earth?” He sighs. “I am better here, to be honest.” I nod and turn to my buzzing phone. “Hey, Peter.” “Hey. You okay?” I sigh. “I really hate that question, Pete.”

He laughs. “Yeah, sorry.” I look at the clock. “Why are you up, Pete?” “Why are YOU up?” I roll my eyes. “You are like a super annoying older brother.” He laughs again. “Can I say something as your older brother?” I sigh. “I suppose.” “You need to talk to your boyfriend.” I sigh, staring at the ceiling. “It’s not smart, Peter.” “He loves you and don’t you dare say he shouldn’t or he doesn’t because he does.” I shake my head. “Peter.” “Oh look at that, he is on the other line.” “What?” “Hey, Maia.” I slam my head into the table, startling Harry. “D*mmit Oliver.” I keep my head on the table. “It was Peter’s idea.” I bite my lip. Peter laughs and hangs up. “So, I have a question.” I sigh. “Go for it.” “Are we still together?” I sigh, rubbing a hand over my face. “Yes.” I hear two gasps. I roll my eyes at Kaitlin and Cisco. “Really?” I sigh. “We need to talk, in person.”

“Yeah, we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I know I skipped to another month again, I suck. Also, I am sorry that I haven't been able to post a second chapter in a day, I've been busy. And I am procrastinating, so yeah. Thanks for reading!


	17. THE Fight, THE End, And A Lot Of What Ifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am so so so so so so sorry that I haven't been posting. I have been going through severe writers block on this fanfic and severe procrastination. So yeah, I'm sorry. Also, I have officially posted all of the chapters that I had previously written so now I have to write them. I am changing this to possibly posting every two to three days (sorry, don't hurt me).
> 
> Picks up from last chapter and Maia is struggling with flickering (changing people) and other things so she goes to friends for help. Peter is kind of going through the same stuff but isn't dealing with as much pain (lucky him). Maia and Oliver hit a rough patch in their relationship over Easter break and Maia is struggling with a new found depression after a fight.

At seven, Barry bans me from going to school today. “Allen, I need to turn in work.” I cross my arms. “You need to eat and sleep.” I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. “Fine.” “But, you aren’t sleeping here.” I nod slowly. “Where?” “My house.” I turn to see Oliver standing by the door. “You know, I really should have seen that coming.” Oliver smiles. “Your bag is in the car.” I sigh. “Then we are going.” He nods. I bite my lip. “Luna, are you okay?” I smile at Cisco. “Of course.” I walk out, taking Oliver’s arm.We get in the car and sit for a second. “You sure?” I ask him. He looks over to me, as I pretend to look at my glowing hand. He tilts my head to look at him. “Of course.” He kisses me and I pull him closer. “I’ve missed you.” “Me too,” I murmur. He smiles, pulling the car out of the parking lot, if you can call it that. When we get to the house, I sit there. “You are taking me into your home with your son.” “Yep.” “And you aren’t worried.” “Nope.” I raise my eyebrow. “Thought we could both lie better than that.” He chuckles lightly.

We walk to the house. I stand at the door. “So, Luna. Welcome home.” I roll my eyes as he opens the door. “More like welcome to your beautiful purgatory until Tony can find you another one.” Oliver laughs and pulls me over to the couch. “Or that.” I laugh and kiss him. When I pull back, I am Lunar. “Do you do that on purpose?” He whispers. I shake my head, smiling. “You have power over Lunar, so Lunar comes out.” “Mm, what kind of power?” I chuckle, sitting on his lap. “The best kind, of course.” He kisses me, hand in my hair. I kiss him hard, trying to push out everything else as he grabs my arse. 

“You still aren’t all here.” 

I lean against him putting my chin on his shoulder. “I want to be.” “I know.” I roll off of him, leaning against his shoulder. “What’s going on up there?” I sigh, Maia back. “I don’t know, Ollie. It’s like my thoughts are strangling me and I can’t break away from them. I try to go for air end up taking in more water.” “I get it.” I sigh as he holds me tighter. “Why did we go through all of this sh*t, Oliver?” I ask. He sighs, leaning against me. “I don’t know.” “Why do we have to love it?” I hear his heartbeat quickening. “I don’t know,” He whispers. We end up sitting there, taking in all of the water and not getting pulled back to shore until William walks in. “Hey, Maia.” I put on that fake smile I know all too well. “Hey, William. How was school?” “It was okay. This kid keeps picking on me, but whatever.” Oliver stands up. “Who?” He shrugs it off. “It’s no one.” Oliver bites his lip lightly. “Seriously, Dad. I swear, he’s nobody.”

Oliver nods slowly, hiding his smile. He loves it when he is not called Oliver with William. Not that he’d show him that. He takes my suitcase and walks down the hall. William walks over to me. “Are you alright?” I tilt my head. “What do you mean?” William sighs. “I live with Oliver Queen, master of hiding his emotions. I’ve learned when someone is upset.” I raise an eyebrow. “And you think I’m upset?” He shakes his head. “No, it is a lot worse than that.” I nod. “You are a very smart young man.” He smiles lightly. “So I’ve been told.”

We stare at each other a second. “You never answered the question.” I smile. “I was hoping you wouldn’t realize.” William walks over. “You didn't seem very okay when you were here last time.” I smile sadly, looking away. “Stuff happens, William. In mine and your father’s lives, it happens to be a lot of stuff.” He nods. “Yeah, I know.” Oliver walks back in. We end up cooking and then I help William with his math, though he knows most of it. I feel Oliver staring at me as I point out some of the key numbers in the problem. When it’s nine, William goes to play video games before bed. I sigh, flopping onto the couch. Luna (me) had decided she likes to cook and help kids, so she stayed. I set my feet on Oliver’s lap.

He lightly massages them as we watch a movie. When it ends he turns to me. “Your movie choice is terrible.” I roll my eyes, lightly kicking him. “You love the weird new movies and the old movies.” “Well, I am old,” I reply, making him laugh. “And young.” I smile. “And young,” I agree. He scoops me up in his arms, walking us to the room. “You swear you ate what you need to?” “I swear, Ollie.” I kiss him hard, getting dropped on the bed. Lunar had taken over, and Oliver hadn’t expected the sudden weight change from fourteen and strong to his age and strong. I laugh, pulling him to me. We take off our shirts, laying chest to chest. “You are really hot.” I chuckle lightly. “Yeah, I don’t get sick but I overheat pretty easily.” Oliver raises an eyebrow. “Want me to move?” I shake my head, kissing him again. “Never.” It is amazing how perfectly our lips connect in any body. Finally, his hand snakes around my waist again and he reaches for the zipper. I don’t know what to do, so I just keep kissing him.  
We both end up in our briefs, but nothing except for kissing happens, and I am actually grateful. As I fall asleep next to him, our hearts beat at the same time. Our breathing falls in line with the others and we sleep, tangled in each other’s limbs.

I wake up with Oliver pulled to my chest, still asleep. Yet, I smell coffee. A maid? I slowly pull myself from him, throwing on my shorts from last night. I walk down the hall silently, like I used to as a God or as Reaper. I walk into the kitchen to find William eating cereal. “Hey.” He looks up from breakfast, smiling lightly at me. “Hey.” I grab a cup. “You make it?” “Yeah, help yourself.” I pour a mug and take a sip. “No creamer?” I smile. “Nope.” I sit across from him. “So, have fun last night?” I raise an eyebrow. “The movie was okay.” “I’m not talking about the movie.” I take another sip, smirking. “If you think we had ‘it’ last night, you’d be wrong.”

He nods, eating more. “William, we haven’t had sex yet.” He looks up, surprised. “We recently got together, and a lot of stuff has been happening.” William nods, looking down. “This is big for me, but it’s also big for you. Don’t think that suddenly you’re out of the picture, cause you aren’t.” William smiles, looking down. “Kay, Dude?” I ask, fist bump out. He bumps it back, smiling lightly. Oliver walks out, dressed, hiding his face when he sees me half naked. “Hey.” I roll my eyes at William who laughs lightly. “What? You guys talking about me?” “Not much to talk about,” I laugh, taking a sip. “Burn!” I laugh and bump fists with him again. Oliver is trying to hide his smile, but is failing pretty hard. “Cat got your tongue?” I ask, laughing. Oliver bites his lip, smiling, and turns away from me. I wink at William who laughs again. I take a last sip and then head to shower and get dressed. Oliver walks into the room as I come out in a towel. My hair is dripping and the towel is down around my waist. I turn around and bend to pick up my discarded shirt. I shake my head when I hear a whistle. “You are a bad man.” I turn to him, shirt in my hand. “So I’ve been told.” I chuckle, throwing my shirt at him. He catches it, chuckling.

“I thought only Maia had scars.” I shake my head. “Even gods fight, believe it or not.” Oliver sighs. “I believe it actually.” I chuckle at him, going to the drawer he put my clothes in. “You going to school today?” I grab out a shirt and turn to him, sighing. “Yeah, but only to drop off the papers.” “Like that?” I smile. “Actually, both of my teachers know me as Maia’s friend so, yes.” Oliver slightly raises his eyebrow, light smirk on his face. “A friend?” I chuckle lightly. “You afraid of me cheating on you with myself?” He rolls his eyes and I pull on my shirt. “When you put it that way.” I chuckle getting out some jeans. I turn to him and watch him blush as he realizes I am still in a towel. He turns away and I chuckle, pulling on my briefs and then jeans after that. I walk over, pick up my laptop bag and then kiss him. “Don’t change, Oliver.” He smiles lightly. “Same for you, Lunar.” I roll my eyes, but lean in to kiss him again. “Be back soon. You going to work?” He nods.

I chuckle lightly. “Have fun Mr. Mayor.” He rolls his eyes and lightly shoves me through the door. I smile and steal Oliver’s motorcycle, with permission of course. I drive all the way to the campus, biker helmet on, and pull in. I walk into James’s room and set the papers on his desk. When I walk out, I almost hit a boy walking into me. “Sorry,” I immediately say, stepping back. He stutters something, surprised. Maia is groaning in my head, upset with the fact that he thinks I am handsome. He blushes a deep red and covers himself with papers. “No uh I’m um, I’m sor-sorry. My fault, umm.” I chuckle to try and ease his anxiety. “Hey, dude. It’s fine.” I lightly touch him on the shoulder, adjust my laptop bag, and leave not looking back. I can feel his gaze on me though, and it burns deeply into me. I walk away briskly, trying to shake the feeling the young man gave me, but it sticks to me. I walk to the parking lot and look behind myself for the fortieth time. My phone buzzes and I nearly jump.

I answer it. “Hey.” I roll my eyes. At least he didn't start with something more stupid. “Hey, what’s up?” I ask Oliver, scanning the area. There are several students walking around, but no one is suspicious looking. “Are you okay? You sound busy.” I continue scanning, fake laughing lightly. “I’m fine, what about you?” “Lunar, you don’t sound fine.” I scoff. “What gives you the right to determine that?” I strap my laptop bag to the motorcycle, sitting on it but not starting it. There is only silence. “That’s what I thought. How’s your day been?” He sighs. “Stressful. The press has been all over me and people are trying to arrest me.” I laugh for real. “So, a normal day?” He laughs. “Basically.” I look one more time and spot the young man I had run into walking to his car, also talking on his phone. “You still there?” I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. He looks so…fake. “Uh yeah, just busy.” A ringing starts in my ears. The painful chatter, almost like a phone. I hold my phone away and put it back. I’m not Maia, my hearing shouldn’t hurt. Unless hers hurts. “Oh, should I hang up?” I bite my lip, watching him leave. “Yeah, I’m about to drive. I’ll uh call you later.” “Okay. See you later. Remember?” I blink, realizing that yes I will see him tonight. “Yeah, that’s what I meant.”

I hear him shift around just as the car pulls out. I watch as it slowly pulls out of the parking lot. “Are you sure you are fine?” I sigh, watching it disappear in traffic. “Yeah, just some dude I ran into.” Oliver clears his throat, obviously interested. “Oh yeah?” I roll my eyes. “Yep. Just kinda weird. I don't know. I’m too paranoid I guess.” Oliver fake chuckles and I roll my eyes again. “Yeah, you are.” “So are you.” He laughs again, just as fake. “Um so I guess I’ll see you tonight?” I smile slightly at that beautiful prospect. “Yes, I’ll see you tonight. Love you.” I hear him cough. “I love you too.” I smile and hang up.

I’ve won.

I pull on my helmet and pull out of the lot, swerving out of the way of a stupid driver. He mouths ‘sorry’ but I don’t care, I just want to drive. I need to drive. I slow down, boots hitting the roads. I look down and see my hand shaking quite violently. Sh*t. I speed down the road, turning quickly. My left hand is also shaking now. I am fine. I can do this. Just drive there. They can help. They will help. I can handle help. I speed ahead of a stop sign, checking behind me. The streets weren’t as busy as before, so I am safe, for now.

I finally pull in and realize I can’t hack. What the hell am I going to do? I scan the area and finally see a couple of boxes stacked. I jump up them, slipping, and get on the roof. I scan the area and find a weaker shingle. I jump once, shaking it lightly. Two more times, and I break through the ceiling, falling three stories and landing on my feet at the bottom, in front of a shocked Harry. “Hi.” His eyes are wide as he looks up at the newly ‘installed’ skylight. “Harry, what was that noi-” Kaitlin stops, staring at me.  
“Hi Lunar.” Barry and Cisco run in. “Heeey.” She notices my hands behind my back. “What’s brought you here?” I look up. “The roof.” She nods, biting her lip. “Any problems?” I shake my head as I flicker to Maia and Lunar. My breathing is increasing and a buzzing intensifies. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Barry asks. Stop. Just stop! I finally stop flickering, holding onto Maia. “Food?” I suggest, not quite knowing for sure. Barry sees my shaking hands and super speeds away. My legs are starting to shake and I know that I am going to fall, so I stumble to the wall. “You need to eat, Maia.”

I bite my lip. “I am.” She rolls her eyes. “The correct amount.” I roll my eyes back at her. “I am!” She squints, confused. Barry super speeds back, picking me up and taking me to a bed, hooking me to an IV. “What do you mean?” Kaitlin asks, putting a stethoscope to the big male shirt on my smaller female body. “I am eating exactly what I have always needed.” She sits me up and listens to my heart behind my back. “Your heartbeat is normal, for you.” I swallow, closing my eyes, and nod. “I have just been experiencing some things.” Kaitlin frowns. “What kinds of things?” My ears ring for the twentieth time today, buzzing mixing with it. I hold my ears with my shaking hands. “That.” She frowns, looking at Barry who shrugs. “High sensory pain,” I slowly say, swallowing. Kaitlin bites her lip. “Hey guys-” I yelp out loud, squeezing my ears tighter. “Please be quiet,” I whisper. “Uh sorry.” I look at Iris, glaring a bit but only out of pain. “Who are you?” I swallow hard. “Silver Angel.” She raises her eyebrows. Her heartbeat is so loud. So, so loud. I squeeze them tighter, knees to my chest.

“Maia.” I groan. “Have you told Oliver about this?” Just shut up. You are all so so so loud. Just be quiet! I shake my head, quickly. I force my breathing to slow. The ringing slowly goes down, buzzing following, and I open my eyes. “It hurts Barry. Nothing is supposed to hurt,” I whisper, tears in my eyes. “Maia, maybe your powers are getting stronger.” I turn to Kaitlin. “Are you hearing a huge buzzing?” I slowly nod. “That is from the generator deep deep underground.” I raise my eyebrows. “Your sensory and metabolism is quickening and getting better, but your healing and strength, for whatever reason, haven’t caught up. I bite my lip. “So, like a super bad growing pain?” She laughs lightly, nodding. “Exactly.” I slowly release my ears. “So, what? I just have to test all over again how much noise and food I can handle and need?” I ask, glaring at the bed. She sighs, nodding. I cross my arms. “I got that down at five years old and now it’s restarting.” Kaitlin raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure nothing like this has happened before?” I sigh, thinking back. “Maybe when I was like ten, but nothing this bad.” Iris clears her throat and I turn. “So?” I sigh again.

"Yeah,Barry, I need to talk to Oliver,” I say, nodding to Iris. “Oh, yeah. Sure.” He walks over to her, explaining some things. Cisco hands me my phone. “It dropped out of your pocket.” I nod and whisper a thanks, fingers still shaking. I dial his number slowly, waiting for him to answer. I hold the phone away from my sensitive ear, listening to the ring. Finally, Oliver answers. “Hey, are you at school?” I swallow hard. “No, I am at S.T.A.R. Labs.” I wait for an answer. “Why, are you okay?” I swallow hard. “Yeah, uh. Just some uh problems.” Oliver sighs and I hold the phone away even more. “What kind of problems?” I rub my face. “I uh am flickering. And there was some pain.” Oliver sighs again, and my ears start to ring again. “How bad?” I rub my neck. “I broke through their roof to get in.” I hear him groan. “Maia, you need to tell me these things.”  
I sigh myself. “I know.” We talk for a little bit more, me basically getting scolded, and then I hang up.

The next month sucks. I am experimenting with amounts of food, and hate that I can barely last an hour and a half before flickering and shaking. Then that brings in anxiety which brings its friend, depression. Then they have a party and tears end up falling like confetti and I end up a broken, sobbing mess. Tony hears it in my voice and voices his opinion. When school cuts for Easter break, I sigh with relief. No students, or grading, or reason to not eat food. Then there was last night. Oliver has been acting weird, talking about Felicity and to Felicity. He has been shying away from my touch. So, I tried to get him to have sex with me. William was at a friends house and was also worried about Oliver. I set up dinner and candles and other sappy stuff that Lunar forced me to. We had had a semi pleasant evening, but when I tried to get him to the bedroom, he made up a million excuses. He didn't even sleep in the same bed with me.

I roll over at the alarm, hitting it hard. Tony was sending a plane to bring us to the tower for Easter. Lunar is depressed, Luna is just plane annoying, and I have no idea what to make of this. Tony invited everyone, including William. When we get on the plane with Cisco and Felicity and others, I sit away from Oliver. His eyes flicker from me to Felicity and I just shake my head at myself. I can feel Luna making up reasons, trying to keep my killer crazy side at bay and Lunar is being no help in my brain at the moment. I flicker once, switching to Luna. I cross my legs in the small dress that fits both women bodies. “You okay?” Felicity asks, nervous. “Of course. Just tired, couldn’t sleep last night.” Oliver looks up as I say it but I ignore him. He is stupid. He doesn’t deserve any attention. “Yeah it’s just that you flickered.” I tilt my head at her, fake smiling. “I’m fine, Felicity.” She bites her lip, nodding.

When we finally get to the compound, I practically fly into Loki’s arms. “I missed you most, don’t tell Thor.” She laughs, hugging me back. “He has been so annoying lately.” I look at Oliver. “He isn’t the only one then.” All of the ladies congregate but I am pulled away by Tony. “You okay?” I smile, trying to ease his worries. “I’m fine.” He nods slowly, then pulls me into a hug. “I love you. You know that right?” I nod against his firm shoulder. We pull away and I am hugged from behind by even stronger arms. “Thor!”  
I turn around and smile, hugging my brother. “I've missed you Luna.” I smile and tell him I feel the same. We all talk, and Peter walks out. “Can we talk?” I look at Tony who follows with us. “So, you know that Tony took guardianship of me when my aunt died.” I nod slowly.

Peter swallows and we are both listening to each other's beating hearts. “Tony is adopting me.” Suddenly, Maia takes over the body. I step forward, looking at the older boy. Then I hug him. We hug fiercely, not needing to hold our enormous strength back. “That is amazing!” Peter smiles and nods. I rest my head on his shoulder. “And by adopting you mean adopted right?” Peter pulls back, grinning. “We can't hide anything from you.” I smile. “And you have been developing as fast as me. I feel your strength too.”  
Peter nods. “Yeah, that part is cool I guess, but the eating sucks.” We walk away from Tony, going to the others. “Yeah, I eat and eat and I am still starving.” Peter nods. “It sucks right?”

We flop onto the couch, next to Thor and Loki. Peter nods at his kind of half adopted brothers. Finally, we all make it to the table for Easter dinner. Oliver sits on my one side.  
“Can we talk?” Oliver finally whispers. I chew and swallow the chicken. “About what?” He frowns at me but I don't look at him. “Last night.” Finally, I turn to him. “This isn't the time and place,” I whisper, harshly. William looks over at us. “I think we need to talk. Now.” I sigh, pushing away from the table at the same time Oliver does. We make our way down the hall but William stops me quickly. “Hey, it's all cool, dude. Remember?” I tell him, smiling. He frowns but allows me to go.

“Last night-” “I don't care about last night!” I half yell, slamming the door to a random guest room closed and muting it the best I can with FRIDAY. Oliver shakes his head. “Yes you do.” “No, I don't.” Oliver starts pacing. “Then what the hell is wrong?” I sigh running a hand through my hair. “You’ve been lying to me.” Oliver frowns, confused. About what?” I take a deep breath. Should I really tell him the truth? “You don’t love me.” Oliver stops pacing and turns fully facing me, shaking his head. “Yes I do.” I swallow hard, trying to stay calm. “No. You are in love with someone else.”

“Oh yeah? Who is this woman I am in love with?” I finally glare at him, staring him right in the eyes. “Felicity Smoak.” Oliver’s head goes back, and he nods slowly. “Why do you always bring this up?” I groan. “Because it’s f*cking true!” I shout. I feel blood trickle from my ears to my neck, sensitive ears buzzing. The dinner is suddenly silent and I swear at the fact that we are both too loud. “I always thought maybe you were just shy like me.” “Mai-” “Or maybe it was the different personalities and bodies.” Oliver shakes his head, walking forward. “That has never been an issue-” “But you have been lying to yourself, Ollie!”

I push him away from me. “You and her! You are both lying to me and to yourselves.” Oliver shakes his head so fast that I think it is going to pop off. “Maia, I truly do love-” “Felicity. You always have. You jumped into this relationship way too fast and now look! I am in over my d*mn head, Oliver. I thought this was real.” “It is!” “Then why the f*ck do you look at each other like that.” Oliver glares at me. “This is just because of last night.” “I never cared about last night.” “You wanted sex!” “I WANTED TO PROVE TO MYSELF THAT YOU LOVED ME!”

He takes a step back into the wall. “Yes, I was making a move on you to see if you would. It didn't matter because in the end you and I didn't sleep in the same bed, and who did you f*cking call?” Oliver looks down at the ground. “Who did you call, Oliver? Late last night for comfort and security, instead of me, your supposed girlfriend. Who did you call?” I step forward and he holds up both hands. “I called Felicity.” I swallow hard. Hearing it was so much worse than thinking it. “Go marry the woman you would have.” I turn around and walk to the door. “I can’t marry her!” I whirl around and meet his eyes.

“Then you get neither of us.”

Oliver’s POV

I watch as Maia walks out of the door and drop to my knees. I screwed up. I messed this one up so bad. I am a f*cking idiot! I don't cry, I just sit there, staring at the empty floor. ‘Then you get neither of us’ It rings again and again in my head. I thought I was smart caring about someone else. It was easier than trying to deal with the breakup. But John had been right. I moved in way too fast. She wasn’t the only one in over her head.

I was wrong and it burns. It scarrs me worse than the island or killing or anything I have done. Everything is wrong. I don’t have Maia or Felicity, just like way before. When I finally walk back to the table, I don’t say anything. I sit there, looking down. Maia is gone. It feels like a part of me is gone. I did love her, just not in that way. Not in the Felicity way. I hear things being thrown upstairs and we all look up. Tony clears his throat and gets up. Steve follows after him and Peter jumps out of his seat. They all walk up but Tony stops and thinks for a second. “Oliver.” I gulp hard and stand, walking off to a different room with Tony Stark. Whatever kind of talk we are about to have, I know that it won’t be a normal, friendly one.

Maia’s POV

I walk through the dining room, completely silent, and go straight to the elevator. “Maia?” I turn and look at William, tears in my eyes. “I’m sorry, William,” is all I manage to choke out. I turn back around and go upstairs three floors. I need to break something. Lunar is crying hard in my head and Luna is dead silent, both in distress. I want to hold it together in this body, be the mature one like usual. But I can’t. I scream and throw a whole couch at the wall.

F*ck him! He shouldn’t have lied this whole time. He shouldn’t have said that he loved me. He shouldn’t have have kissed me or looked at me that way. He shouldn’t have started this relationship. I shouldn’t have started this! I hear the elevator ding and just fall to my knees. Peter walks over cautiously, but hugs me anyway. I squeeze him tightly. Tight enough that he should have died instantly, and yet, he felt nothing.

He hugs me hard, and I just sob, filled with three people’s emotions instead of just one. I was breaking and yet, I didn't flicker once. I didn't hide with invisibility or scare them with my strength. I didn't growl at them or end up killing or hurting someone. I just hugged Peter and knew that this was the deepest connection I had ever had with someone.

Then, suddenly, another hand sits on my shoulder. I don’t need to look up to know that it is Steve. I feel both like a broken toy and the crying child that destroyed it. I lean into my adopted brother and his boyfriend, sobbing. I am the strongest and the weakest, I am a controversial storm arguing with itself. Blowing itself up and hitting the land anyway. When I stop crying, I don’t let go of him, and he doesn’t move. By this point, I am in his lap, almost as big as him but needing it anyway. I rest my forehead on his shoulder. “You predicted it,” I whisper to him, voice cracking. He squeezes me tighter, not the immature sixteen year old like usual. “I wish I hadn’t.” I nod against him, not wanting to say anything else, but needing to. “I broke William’s heart.” I feel Peter shake his head. “Oliver broke yours.” I swallow hard. “It had just been healing, Pete.” I feel him swallow also. “I know.” His voice cracks on the last word.

We sit there for a long time, completely silent, before I hear shouting. “Tony,” I whisper, jumping up and running down the stairs. Peter is on the ceiling, right above me. I run through the room, still dead silent. The door is locked, but I kick it down. “Don’t touch him, Tony!” I know I look like a mess. I know there are still tears falling down my cheeks, I know Tony thinks I am falling apart again, but I still pull Tony off of Oliver.

Oliver stands up and I point to the bed. “Steve will be the one talking to you, because I trust him not to murder you.” Oliver swallows hard and sits down. I shove Tony out of the room, letting Steve go in. “Everybody in this room does not talk about this, and no one else questions him. Whether or not you heard the conversation does not matter.” I push Tony back to the table, pushing Bucky back into his seat. Peter stays right next to me, not doing anything but the presence is calming.

Loki, in man form of course, stares at me to try and read my signals, but I hide them all. I slow my breathing, my heart isn’t racing, I am not crying anymore, I am not angry, I am just me. This is Maia. Deadly calm and practical, thinking through everything. I look at every single form before I finally focus on her. What should I say to her? Should I say anything? Lunar wants to scream at her and Luna wants to murder her, becoming the deadly one for the first time in forever.

I take in a shaky breath, arguing with them. I stare in her eyes, and she looks nervous. “If I was anyone else right now, you would be dead. I want you to understand that you hurt me on an extremely personal level, and our relationship is through. Whether or not you get together with him does not bother me.” I start to walk and remember William. “Don’t hate your father, William. He made a mistake, and yes I hate him for that, but it is not your fault and it is not really his.” I don’t look at him as I go outside, Peter with me. “Where are we going?” I sigh, turning to my other brother. “Out for a run.”

He nods and we begin, running away our problems for three hours. He is panting, I am not. I take the back stairway away from everyone. Peter gives me a small smile before going to him and Steve’s floor. Tony gave me a floor with Oliver, but I head to Loki and Thor's floor instead. I shake my head as I knock on Loki’s door. “Come in Luna.” I smile and walk into the room, and see my brother. He hugs me hard and I hug him harder. I am only an inch taller than him but I feel way too small right now. “How is my sister?” I shrug, sighing. “I don’t know, Loki. I just feel useless.” He nods, gesturing to the bed. I sigh and lay down next to him. “And my brother?” “Is a sobbing heartbroken mess.” I sigh, looking over at him in the dark room.

He flops close to me and we both stare at the ceiling not talking. This is always how my brother is. He doesn’t talk, but he is there for me, my sister is the talker. I am constantly flickering, all of my emotions and people trying to take over. We all feel differently, but we are all heartbroken. We all want to kill him. We all want to kiss him. We all miss him. I miss him the most. Me, Maia, I know I do. I had finally grown as close to someone as Josh had. Now Josh is gone and Oliver is dead to me. I guess it didn't have to be over. It never really has to. But I feel like it does. I can't do it anymore. I can't love anyone like that anymore. I have Peter and Thor and Loki. I have Tony and Bucky and Barry. I have these people in my life, but what if they don't have me? What if I am alone again? What if I am going to constantly be flickering? What if school and my life is over?

What do I do then?

Do I kill myself?

That wouldn't be fair, I would be killing two others. Though, I doubt Luna or Lunar would care if we all died. Or will I just be gone from their memories and they live on? Maybe I could. No! I am not giving up! I pull myself out of Loki's bed, body groaning in protest. Why is it that when you are depressed, your body acts with your mind? I just want to stay by my brother, cry into his shoulder, but I can't. Loki isn't completely my brother and I am not that weak. Or am I? I walk into the common room, everyone, minus William and Oliver, is there. Not that I am surprised. "How are you?" Peter asks, sitting up against Steve. I shrug, slumping against him. "What are you feeling?" "The better question is what am I not feeling. Um let's see, happiness, joy, non kill thoughts, etc."

Peter bumps my shoulder. "It'll get better." I rub my face. "Well, it certainly can't get too much worse." Tony lets out a small laugh. "There's the optimistic view." I roll my eyes. They can try to make me happy, but it won't work. I get a ping. 'Your dorm has been reinstated.' I look up at Tony, who shrugs, and sigh. Maybe that's what I need. Some school. Just nonstop work. What if I can't work though? What if I will be stuck in this deep abyss of sadness and despair? What if this is my level of happiness now? What if all the work I had put in to be a better person is down the drain?

I slump against Peter, thinking of billions more 'what ifs' before finally just squeezing my eyes shut and blocking it out. Just block it out. Block out the flickering, the killing thoughts, the depression, the pit of death. Block out everything. And maybe, just maybe....

I 

will

be

okay....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if you were shipping Maia, Luna, Lunar/Oliver, I am sorry but I think the relationship is done for good. I hope you still enjoyed this, if not, I mean okay that's cool too. Thanks so much for sticking with me through this and I am super sorry, for real. Um and yeah, see you soon hopefully! XOXO


	18. THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter, it's an apology, but I am going to keep it titled as a chapter, lol..

Dear Readers,

I appreciate you guys waiting for me to upload. I have been really busy (I know it's a boring excuse) and have been helping out at my church and my city's festival. I did start working on a chapter, but it deleted and I was too annoyed and p*ssed off to try again. I will be uploading soon but I am sick right now and it's the annoying kind where your head pounds and temperature fluctuates and you can't eat, so I haven't been able to type a lot. Not to mention that procrastination and anxiety are attacking me at this moment about admitting this to online strangers, but what can you do? So, I am sincerely sorry and promise that I will continue updating this story, but I am currently working on two others at the moment and to be honest, i have no clue where this one is going... I hope you will wait for me and I appreciate you guys sticking through this writers block period with me.

Love,  
Searching


	19. A Visitor And More Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! 200 hits people! That isn't a lot, I know. But I never thought anyone would ever read this so thank you so much.
> 
> This is a short chapter about Barry trying to pull Maia out of her slump and failing as Joe comes over and makes a suggestion that could change a lot of things in the future.

I groan, pulling myself out of bed. I have no classes today but I have plenty to edit, two essays to finish, and a crumbling life. I sit on the bed, looking down. Suddenly someone knocks. I jump up and walk over, rubbing my eyes. “Yes?” “It’s Barry.” I sigh and open the door. “Come on, let’s go.” I sigh, rubbing my eyes harder. “Go where?” He smiles a little. “Out of here, away from your work. Away from school. Come to mine and Iris’s place.”

I sigh harder. Do I really want to go into another happy couples’ house? No, no I don’t. Do I need a break? I think for a minute before slowly packing my work and clothes and other necessities and then leaving my dorm. I get into Barry’s car and we drive for an hour in complete silence, but I welcome it like my old friend darkness. Luna has disappeared. I usually can feel her, read her thoughts, but she’s been gone for awhile.

I’m surprised to say that I miss her. She was still the most logical thinker. Back when I was, well me. When we were me. I sigh as we make it into Central city, suddenly missing Oliver again. I shouldn’t miss him. But deep inside my mind, Lunar is screaming at the perfectly functioning city. It should stand still. It should stop. Everyone should s.t.o.p. I pause, thinking, as I get out of the car. My ears slowly adjust to the city’s natural noises. I walk into the house, looking around. It’s a beautiful apartment, two stories, amazing furniture and just overall impressive.

“Barry?” I watch as Iris walks down the stairs. Barry smiles and kisses her, pulling back. “I brought a visitor.” I hold back the eyeroll, watching her movement. What does she think of me? We haven’t met in a very normal situation. I give her a small smile and hold back the surprise as she smiles and hugs me. I tense up in her hold and slowly hug her back. We pull away and I shove my hands in my pockets quickly.

“So uh how about we all watch a movie or something?” Barry suggests, breaking the gorgeous silence. I shrug and we all make our way awkwardly to the TV. After Iris and Barry spend ten minutes arguing over two random movies, someone walks straight into the room. I look up, look away, and then look up again. It’s Joe. The last time I saw Joe was not a good day.

“Hey, Bear I was-” He stops and stares at me. We both make eye contact and I stop. I almost jump off the couch when my phone buzzes. “I didn't know she was here,” Joe says slowly. I swallow hard. “It wasn’t planned,” I reply, not looking away. He nods, finally breaking our stare, and turns to Barry. “So, I uh was going to ask you to babysit tomorrow.” He looks over at me and I roll my eyes. “I’ll be gone, Joe. It’s fine.” Barry and Iris are watching the awkward interaction.

“I’m uh gonna go for a jog,” I say, standing up and walking around Joe carefully. Barry makes eye contact with me and I sigh. I show him my pockets, sick of this. Everyone thinks I have knives everywhere. Slowly, he nods, and I walk out the door. It isn’t until I am two blocks away that I see Joe trailing me. I stop, hood up, and hands shoved in my jeans. “Yes?” I ask, as he rolls down the window.  
“Hop in, let’s talk.” I look around and get into the car. “So, what do you want to talk about?” I ask, looking out the window. “What are your intentions with my son?” I pause and look over. “I’m happy for Barry and Iris, Joe. I wouldn’t do anything to ruin their marriage. Barry invited me.” I watch him nod, turning the corner. “So, you never told me your past.”

I sigh and go over everything, begging Lunar to turn up for a bit, still depressed, and then wait. We have been parked for an hour and a half and there is no sign that we will be moving. “That’s uh, quite the story.” I lean back, closing my eyes. “It’s the truth. You know how to read people, you can tell if I am lying.”

I open my eyes to see his wandering eyes. “Do you think I don’t know your tricks?” He asks finally. I sigh and look away. “To be honest, I don’t have it in me to even fake the truth. There’s no point anymore.” When I meet his eyes, I see the pity in his eyes. “Look, I don’t need your pity. Okay? I just honestly don’t know what the point is to this life anymore.”

He shrugs and starts the car. Just as we make it back to Barry’s at dark, he stops the car and turns to me. “Maybe it’s time to go back to your other one then.”  
I raise my eyebrows but think about it. Maybe I should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I made Joe mean in this but it was needed to get to Maia's head. Yeah, I'm out of my writer's block. Thanks for the hits and kudos! Love you all, XOXO!


	20. Gone, Locked Out, And Hoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very short chapter.... OMG Did I already thank you for 200 hits? Maybe, I believe so, I am very tired lol. I will thank you again anyway. Thank you so so much!
> 
> Lunar decides to pop out and who knows, maybe he will stay.

I sigh, pulling on my jeans, tightening my belt, pulling on a shirt, and finish my shave. I still have stubble, and I keep it. 

“What are you doing here, Lunar?” I give him a small, small smile. “That wasn’t the greeting I was hoping for.” Oliver crosses his arms over his broad chest, jaw shifting. “What were you hoping for then?” I shrug, hands in my pockets. “Ollie, as much as this doesn’t make sense, I want you back.” He raises an eyebrow. “I’m listening.” I sigh, leaning against his doorway. “Looking back, the problem was with Maia, not me.” I hear her screaming at me, warning me to stay away but I can’t. He nods slowly.

“She’s, well, she’s a teenager. She’s hormonal and frankly extremely jealous. I, well I personally don’t want to be classified as either of those.” He nods again, putting his ‘mask’ up. I sigh, moving toward him. “As much as she is a part of me, she also isn’t. We share the same space, the same rooms, even parts of our brain, but not body or feelings. Yeah, she hates your guts, yeah I did too. But-” I stop myself.

“But?” I run a hand over my face. “But, I am in love with you Oliver Queen and I want to give this,” I motion between us. “Another shot. But, not with Luna or Maia involved. I want it to just be us.” There are only a couple inches between us as I stop, looking at him. He nods again slowly, and for a second I think that this won’t work. He isn’t showing emotions like he did. He pushed me out. But then I feel his fingers in the loops of my jeans and they tug me forward.

Our mouths crash together, stubble hitting his beard. I can taste his desperation as well and that makes me get hard. We both needed this. It wasn’t just me. He still loves me too. I hold back the tears that threaten to fall onto my face, kissing him deeper. He bites my lip and I smile. He always was a bit testy. “You sure we can do this? Just the two of us, I mean,” He whispers, pulling back by only a mere centimeter.

“Oliver, anything is possible if you are willing to try.” He rolls his eyes. “That is so sappy.” I grin wider, winking. “That’s me. The sappy one.” He smirks lightly. “And who are you exactly?” I roll my eyes. “Well, I thought maybe I was your boyfriend but now-” “Right, that Lunar.” I roll my eyes kissing him lightly. “How many Lunars do you know?” I whisper throatily, pretending to be hurt.

He shrugs, tugging me inside. “Quite a few, but none as incredible as you.” Maia hurls in my mind but I just grin wider. I got him back! He is mine and I am his and together we will take over. Maia can scream at me all she wants, she can get angry and try to take control, but she won’t win. Luna is gone. Maia is locked out. I am here to stay, hopefully forever. Hopefully with my boyfriend, Oliver Queen. Hopefully, hopefully, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, very short chapter but again, Writers block. Sorry :( I promise that I will keep trying though. I have been in a weird funk lately and I haven't been able to write in any of my many, many fan fictions, which pisses me off. But I wanted to test the water and this is what came out... Also, if you are into gay fan fiction about Marvel please please please go read The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One in Between. It is about Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, and Peter Parker. Search The Tangled Webs of Redemption and make sure to start on that first chapter! (Maybe you can even tell her that I sent you ;) ) Okay, thanks for reading XOXO


	21. Annoying 'Headmate' and Beautiful Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I can't believe how long it has been. I am so so sorry....
> 
> Small chapter.. Words in ( ) parentheses are Lunar talking in her head. I know I haven't done that before but this is what came up....
> 
> Moving out of college leaves Maia in exam season and what is worse than exams? An angry, lovestruck god screaming while you take your exams.. lol

I sigh, waking up and breathing in the scent of the man I hate. God, I hate it when this happens. I grown, throwing on one of Lunar’s shirts and sneaking down the hallway. I txt Barry and within a minute, he gets over here. He must have been close. “You look awful.” I roll my eyes. “Yeah well waking up half the time with my ex isn’t exactly helping me stay sane.”

He nods slowly, picking me up and running to campus. I thank him half hardheartedly, unlocking the door. I get into the room, change, and continue packing. I am moving back with Tony because the school year is practically over. It is exam season, but I only have one exam left. Lunar is pissed that I am moving. My head has been pounding constantly from his screams and shouts.

I rub my temples as I study my notes one last time. The exam starts in ten minutes, I need to move. And then I need to chaperone one more, and then I have to grade them for two days. Then I can leave. Finally.

I rush down to the exam room and prepare myself.

After I finish the torturous exam, I walk to one of my classes and watch them. Then the next. Professors join together and grade in mostly science, only sounds are scraping pens and chugging coffee. The same happens the next day and finally, we are done. I hug both coworking professors and grab my bags, walking to Barry’s car. “You excited?”

I close the door and sigh. “More like exhausted. But yes, please, get us out of here.” Barry snorts, nodding slowly, and starts the car. We drive in mostly silence and finally make it to the airport. (You’re just jealous. That’s why you can’t wait to leave. Fuck you!) I roll my eyes at myself. Lunar is stupid. Maybe we should just leave this place behind.

I get onto Tony’s private jet, alone, and sigh. Earbuds in and music blaring to cover the too-loud sound of the engine. I try to sleep, but of course it doesn’t work. Lunar continues pouting about leaving his boyfriend behind. Maybe you should just shut up, Lunar! We never should have dated him! He is awful. (Wrong, you hated it too when he left! You loved him too.) I snort. Maybe I did but he is all yours now!

The plane lands and just as I walk down the stairs, I am picked up and thrown. “What the hell, Loki?” He smirks as I stand up from the crouch that I landed in. “You are off your game.” “I am tired.” He smirks and grins evilly, and I give him a small smile. Tony steps forward, rolling his eyes, as he hugs me. “How was the flight?” “Loud.” “It shouldn’t have been.” “Nothing ever is as it should be in my life.” He snorts and pulls away, looking at me. “You do look exhausted.” “Exams, grading exams, exams, coffee, more grading, Lunar.”

Thor perks up at the sound of his brother. “How is he?” I roll my eyes. “He is in love once more and constantly screaming at me.” Loki laughs a little but I roll my eyes again. “Not funny. Exams are annoying enough. It’s worse when a freaking god is shouting in your mind to distract you.” He laughs once more and I sigh.

“So besides an annoying piece of you screaming during tests, it was good?” “Well….” He raises an eyebrow in that Tony Stark questionnaire way. “Well what?” “Nothing. I’m just tired.” He nods, unconvinced, and another form springs out of nowhere. “Hi!” I roll my eyes at Peter but hug him hard anyway. Both of us smile a knowing smile and then he starts talking, like the chatterbox he is.

Tony rolls his eyes but I just smile a bit more, blinking my exhausted eyes. It’s nice to know that Peter won’t change. That even through my chaotic life living as a college professor, student, two gods/goddesses, and a teenager Peter will be there, talking our enhanced ears off. We walk off, to the limo because there are quite a few of us, and get in.

I sit next to Peter, half leaning on him out of exhaustion and sisterly affection. (Please, like you could be a sister. A proper sister that is.) I glare lightly at no one. Yeah, I can and I am because Peter is my adopted brother and that is that. My head pounds as Lunar and I argue. Why do we have to argue? We used to all be in a great relationship. (Right. You living your stupid life here in Midgard while Luna and I were banned from our home.) I sigh and Peter notices. “You okay?”

I give him a small smile but it is way too fake. “Of course, Pete.” He watches me for a minute before nodding slowly and continuing. I squeeze his hand gently to encourage him, but we both feel that I am not at my full potential. Maybe that did change. Peter can read me and I can read him way more easily.

Maybe things change for a good reason. Maybe this will be better Lunar. Maybe you and Oliver can be happy. Maybe I was too dramatic. My head stops pounding almost immediately.( Really?) Really. I’m sorry that this war started between us. About a guy for heaven’s sake! Lunar laughs in my head.( So, can we be good again?) I nod barely. Yes, Lunar, we are good again. If I could hug you, I would. He laughs again and I kind of laugh myself, getting odd looks.

 

(Tell my brothers that I won’t be a pain in your ass anymore so that our ‘dad’ won’t hate me.) I roll my eyes. “Tones, if Lunar pops up, don’t murder him. We’re fine.” He raises an eyebrow, scanning my face for a hidden message, but gives a small smile. “I will keep that in mind.” Thor and Loki snort, causing Peter to laugh. Suddenly we are all laughing and can’t stop.

When we do finally stop, I smile. That is the best change so far. Smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one, I haven't gone to college yet so I don't know anything about exams minus what I have learned on Gilmore Girls (don't hate). Also, sorry for not posting! I know that this is an excuse but seriously I don't know where this is going. Maybe I will end it soon? Anyways, thanks for sticking around, if you do. Sorry if there is bad grammar. Also, sorry once more for how short this is. Love y'all! XO


	22. Finding My selves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (THIS IS IT!)
> 
> Maia and Lunar pack up before leaving back to Starling City. (Explaining what happened/ what will happen)

I sigh, looking in the mirror as I set down the razor and wipe off my face. “Hey Babe.” I turn, smiling and kissing Oliver as water from his hair drips onto me. “Shower feel good?” I ask, against his lips. He hums, pulling away. “It was okay. I wish we were back home.” I smile lightly. “We all do.” He rolls his eyes but kisses me again before turning around and walking back into our room in the tower.

I turn back to the mirror, fix my hair, and walk out to join Peter. “Hey, you okay?” He turns, smiling lightly. “I thought we already talked, Lunar. I’m fine, completely. Steve and I just aren’t meant to be together.” I give the young boy a smile. “If you need to talk-” “I know. But thanks.” He gives me a half hug, walking away.

I sigh. I don’t understand how Maia and Peter have such an amazing relationship. Though, he did help her through a lot. I should have been there for that other part of me. I probably should have done a lot more.

I continue down the hall, suddenly shorter. (Dammit Maia) I smirk lightly. My turn. I’m leaving you know. Just for you and our dumb boyfriend. (He’s more mine) I roll my eyes. We still have that argument going. I walk up to Tony and wrap an arm around his neck as he jumps. “KID! I have a heart condition!” I smile, hugging him lightly. “Oliver packed?” “Almost.” “You guys packed?” “For the most part.” He rolls his eyes but hugs me.

“You sure you three can all live there? I know you and Lunar are okay but Oliver?” “Oliver and I are fine. Us three are fine. We are all working to keep the relationship together.” He smiles lightly. “You two are so odd.” “We love him.” “You hated him for awhile.” “I hated him because I loved him.” He snorts. “That is so confusing.” “Well, that’s me for you.” He rolls his eyes.

He pulls me in for one other hug before Peter jumps on me. I tumble to the ground, laughing. But soon his smile turns to a frown. “Don’t leave.” I stand up and pull him up with me. “I gotta. We love each other and I have taken control of enough of Lunar’s life. We are happy in Starling.” He nods slowly. “And Luna?” I swallow hard. “She’s uh she’s not gonna be around for a long time.” “Did you talk?” “She wrote a note and somehow erased the memory. She isn’t in love with Oliver and respects our choices. She will be there if we need her but she needs time.”

He nods slowly, hugging me again. “Baby, let’s go.” I turn to Oliver and roll my eyes. “You can get away with that with Lunar but you know better with me.” He smiles. “I didn't know my girlfriend was joining me.” I smile a bit, and shrug, shirt twisting around me. Lunar can change my clothes but whenever I take over, since he is bigger built and broader than me, I just wear his shirt as a dress, not caring how I look unless I am going out. Plus his shirts are cute.

“You ready?” Peter gives me a begging look and I ruffle his hair. “Kid, you are fine without me. Besides, college is coming up and Spider Man is getting busier. We will visit.” He nods slowly, hugging me. I then link arms with my ‘shared’ boyfriend and we grab the bags. “You said goodbye to everyone else?” He whispers in my ear. I nod, leaning slightly into him. “Yep, I’m ready.”

He smiles back and we head out and into the car. When we get into the plane, Oliver takes a business call. I tilt my head at him and he notices, smiling and laying a hand on mine before continuing to argue with an ‘idiot’.

I smile lightly. This is it. I have finally found it. My point in life. I have found who this is. Who we are. Every second of every minute of every hour of every day I have found it all. I have found out how different, special, strong, odd, and smart I am. I have figured out that I am loved by the parts of me, though not all are here, and by my boyfriend and his son. I found my family, my calling, and a brother. I have found myself. And that is all that matters to me. For now, at least. But until then, goodbye family. Goodbye Luna. Goodbye self-doubt. Hello semi-bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SOOO much for sticking through this. Yes, I ended Steve and Peter's relationship (not everyone loved it) I didn't throw in drama for the first time like ever. I ended it sweetly (hah you thought I wouldn't) Tbh, I loved writing this, but I didn't know where it was going. Maybe I will add on in the future. I am currently working on another fanfic that I absolutely am in love with. I think I will begin posting that and hopefully won't be as crappy with uploading. As I have mentioned in previous chapters, there is one fanfic I also really love to read, go back and check it out. I am exhausted but happy with the ending and I hope you are too. I am just so happy and over two hundred hits is crazy for me. This first fanfic was better than I could have imagined. I love you all so so much and please stick with me if I continue to upload. XO XO -Searching Still

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see the random Harry Potter reference? I hope you enjoyed, I certainly liked writing it. Oh, and don't worry. It is only going to get more weird. Also, not sure where this takes place. In DC, it is after Flash season end but without the daughter, sorry. But with Oliver, he is needed so he isn't in jail yet, sorry again.


End file.
